Fixing Dusk
by SurrepTRIXus
Summary: The author of this fanfiction was disappointed with the final book of the Twilight Saga and decided to write her own version. Will contain some adult, though not vulgar, themes including sex and violence, but not at the expense of the plot. Daily updates
1. Chapter 1: Wedding

**The author of this fan fiction was disappointed with the final book of the Twilight Saga and decided to write her own version. Breaking Dawn left the "natural" (as natural as vampires can be) course of the way the story would have gone and the characters would have acted. This is an attempt to recreate the ending to make more sense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn or any of the characters. **

**This is all just for fun. My friends and I were disappointed with Breaking Dawn, so this is my own version of what I would have liked to have seen happen in the last book. If you've read that last book you might see some similarities, at first, but it completely diverges after chapter 3. And, since I'm mostly writing this for myself and my (adult) friends, I've greatly embellished on the lusty encounters. You've been warned. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**-SurrepTRIXus**

* * *

Chapter 1: Wedding

The ceremony was a haze. I saw only Edward. Somewhere in there I knew we agreed to stand together through the good times and the bad, through joy and sorrow. To cherish each other as long as we both lived, but I had already promised that to him a long time ago. Saying "I do" now was as easy as stating the obvious.

I was afraid I may have offended Alice earlier. After nearly taking a header down the stairs in the ridiculous shoes she strapped to me, I decided I didn't want to fall. Not today. I had wanted to focus all my attention on Edward, but trying not to fall was taking too much focus. I stooped down and untied the malevolent devices from my feet and gently tossed them to the top of the stairs. I was vaguely aware of a quiet laughter spreading through the crowd, and I thought I heard a groan from Alice, but I didn't care. I would rather go through the ceremony in bare feet than spend one second concentrating on anything other than Edward.

But whether Alice was offended or anyone else was shocked at my lack of footwear I didn't know. I was with Edward, now forever _my_ Edward and there could be no other place I'd rather be.

But still I worried. I worried about my best friend. And I knew Jacob worried about me to. But at least Jacob had an idea of what was happening to me, whereas I hadn't a clue where he was or what he was doing. Seth wanted to tell me but couldn't. I knew that was Sam's doing; his Alpha orders. I had hoped beyond hope that Jacob would come to the wedding. Once I even thought I saw him, well, not _him_ exactly, but a russet colored wolf, on the outskirts of the forest as Edward and I left for the airport, but it must have been my imagination.

And now, as I sat with Edward's loving arms wrapped around me on a plane to Brazil and some secret honeymoon location, I should have been content to simply enjoy the moment. But a little nagging piece of my mind reminded me of the things I was leaving behind. The goodbyes to Charlie and Renée seemed rushed. There wasn't enough time to say all the things I really wanted to, to let them know I would be okay as long as I was with Edward. And now I might never be able to.

They thought I was going to honeymoon with Edward and then head off to Dartmouth. They were half right. We weren't going to Dartmouth. Edward was going to change me. He promised. He would make me a vampire, like him. Indestructible, impossible beautiful and immortal. Then, truly, we would be together forever.

Edward and I had a deal. Before that change happened he would give me all the human experiences I would miss. I had fulfilled my end of the bargain and married him, and now we were embarking on our honeymoon to fulfill my sole demand. I wanted to experience him, all of him, while I still had the human desires within me to fully enjoy it.

After the change, I would be a blood-thirsty newborn vampire. I would lose, for a while, any urge except for the desire to feed. And as soon as that happened, I would have to cut all my ties with my humanity. No more contact with my family, with my friends…

I sighed into Edward's shoulder. He looked at me quizzically.

"That didn't sound like a sigh of contentment," he said.

"I was just thinking. I didn't really get to say good bye to… everyone."

"Jacob," he said, understanding who I meant.

"I just wish he had been there. I want him to be happy for me."

Edward hesitated.

"He _was_ there, but I'm not sure if you could say he was happy for you. He was sort of waiting in the wings, so to speak, in case you changed your mind at the last minute." Edward said. Sometimes his ability to read minds came in handy.

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" I demanded.

"He didn't want you to know he was there," Edward explained quietly. "He _can't_ be happy for you, and he knew it would upset you to see that. But he wanted to see you one more time, to make sure that you were happy."

I sighed again. It was selfish for me to want him to push aside his own feelings and just be happy for me. I understood why he had come to see me one last time, and despite it all I was glad.

"And did he see me happy?" I asked.

"He thought you looked very happy," Edward said and brushed his lips against my forehead in a kiss. "Everyone thought you looked happy. Are you?"

I laughed lightly. Edward could read anyone's mind, except mine. Some glitch in me kept him out of my head. I snuggled closer to his perfect chest.

"Are you happy?" he asked again.

"Unequivocally."

"Me too," he said.

I let the hum of the engines drown out my thoughts as I drifted off to sleep in my new husbands arms. As we started our lives together I began the last days of my existence as a human. But first, we would have our honeymoon, and I would give his perfect, immortal being all that my human self could offer.

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice.**

**(Interesting tid-bit for those who care... That part about the shoes is based on what I should have done at my own wedding when my shoe came off twice while I was walking down the aisle.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Honeymoon

There is a small island off the coast of Brazil. Carlisle had bought it for Esme soon after their wedding. It took us eleven hours to get to Rio de Janeiro, and another hour with Edward steering a small boat to get to the Isle Esme.

He landed gracefully as he leapt from the boat onto the dock as the sun set below the horizon of ocean.

"Mrs. Cullen?" he said in his beautifully smooth voice as he offered me his hand. I took it, and before I knew what was happening I was off my feet and in his arms.

"Mmm," I sighed as I breathed in his sweet scent. "I like it here."

"Then you don't ever have to leave," he said quietly. His lips brushed against my hair.

Somehow Edward managed to carry our bags and myself into the large house a quarter mile in from the beach. I nuzzled peacefully against his neck and shoulders, just happy to be so close to him.

The house was beautiful. It was light and open. Edward carried me to a large bedroom. The most notable object in the room was a large, round bed with silky white sheets. Ribbons of white fabric and netting surrounded it like a halo, glowing in the dim light.

My heart jumped. Nerves, not excitement. I realized with a sudden horror that I had no idea what to do or what should be expected. Edward felt the change in my heartbeat.

"Do you need a moment?" he asked as he set me on the gigantic bed. His golden eyes smoldered into mine. I knew he was giving me a choice; to have him fulfill my demands or to allow me to put it off just long enough to relax.

I nodded. "I need to shower."

Edward flashed me his crooked smile.

"I'll be in the kitchen. Take all the time you need."

I reached up and pressed my mouth against his cold lips. He responded. His hands wove through my hair; his mouth traveled down my neck and lingered there until I began to quiver. Then he kissed his way to my ear and whispered to me, "Not too much time, though." He kissed me one last time before departing with my favorite smile on is face.

As soon as he was gone I ripped through the luggage. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and dashed to the bathroom. As I showered I thought about what I was going to do. It was finally my chance to be alone with him. Completely alone with nothing to hold us back from each other. I thought about his icy kisses and the way his hands felt on my skin. I shivered despite the warm water.

I stepped out of the shower serenely. My heart pounded in my chest, but it was now with the excitement of what I was about the share with Edward. My mind and my body were ready for it. I wrapped a towel around myself and quietly inspected the items Alice had packed for me. There were very few practical clothes. The rest of it was lacey bits of lingerie with French tags. I gravitated toward a silky ivory robe and pulled it out of the bag. It had tiny sleeves and fell about mid-hip. It was modest enough, but the thought of wearing it with nothing underneath was unbearably exciting. I belted it on and went to the kitchen to find Edward.

He had his back to me when I saw him. Edward had removed his shirt since the last time I saw him and I couldn't help marveling at the perfect structure of his back. Edward turned to say something and his eyes appraised my body in appreciation. I leaned against the doorway and idly played with the ends of the cord on the robe. I couldn't help blushing. The warm blood made my cheeks feel like they were burning. I longed to be next to him; to have the coolness of his skin bring equilibrium to my body.

He came to me. His arms wrapped tightly around me and he brought his mouth to mine. I ran my hands up his back until they knotted in his hair and pulled his face closer. Without breaking the kiss he lifted me off my feet and carried me to the bedroom. I only knew he had placed me on the bed because his hands moved from my back to my face. They lingered there just long enough for me to comprehend the urgency of his desire before they roamed the length of my body.

I fought briefly to sit up. As I did I untied the robe, letting it slip off my frame. I heard him gasp slightly as his eyes took in the site of me. Now he brought his lips back to me with unfettered passion, his mouth as eager as mine. His hands were gone from me for the slightest of moments as the remainder of his clothing was shed. The self control he had always been so careful to uphold with me was cracking as his hands and mouth sought me with increasing desperation.

I twisted my hands in his hair, alternately pulling him closer and pushing him away when I wanted to kiss his neck. My skin burned where he touched as my blood responded to his ardor. I pushed myself closer to his cold body and wrapped my legs around him. His hands pulled my hair roughly and I cried out, but not in pain. I responded and pushed my hands against the marble plains of his chest. He was too strong for me to move, but he knew what I wanted and rolled over, pulling me on top of him. My legs were on either side of his hips, thrilled at the wintery chill of his skin against mine. I pressed myself lower into his body while I brought my lips back to his face to delight in his kisses. My warm lips matched the tempo of his cool ones, filling us with a sense of euphoria.

Suddenly he wrenched my arms up and clasped his hands around my wrists. Before I knew it he was on top of me again, completely in control. I was powerless to stop him, but I didn't want to. My pulse raced faster. I trembled as he held me in his possession, my breath quickened. I shuddered and screamed in ecstasy as Edward took what had always been his.

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice.**


	3. Chapter 3: Decision

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Decision

I awoke to bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. The warmth of the air perfectly balanced with the coolness of Edward's arms around me.

"Morning," I said into the marble skin of his neck. I breathed in the pleasing fragrance he always seemed to exude and smiled to myself.

"Are you alright?" he asked, voice thick with concern.

"Yeah," I said confused. "Why?"

"You were doing an awful lot of screaming last night. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."

"Hurt me? Edward, you just gave me the best night of my life!"

"But you were so loud…"

I couldn't help the rush of blood that filled my cheeks.

"I may have been screaming, Edward, but it wasn't in pain."

He looked at me, still concerned for a moment, until the realization dawned on him. His face broke into a grin and he laughed.

"Then you weren't-"

"No."

"And I was-"

"Yes. Everything was… perfect." I snuggled closer to him. He tightened his grip on me and kissed my forehead.

A disturbing thought occurred to me.

"Edward, did you…"

"Did I what?"

"Well, you were so concerned about me, I was just wondering if, well, if you… You know…"

He laughed at me again. "It was the best night of my life, too," he murmured in my ear. I wondered how true that could be, knowing how much he would have had to have held back.

I stretched my arms above my head and felt my muscles protesting.

"Oh!" I gasped.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, instantly concerned.

"It's nothing. I was just working some muscles last night that I've never used before."

"Well, maybe we should practice that more often," he laughed. He kissed me again. I shivered at the energy that sparked between us. I would have loved to have been carried away by the fervor of the moment, but the frailty of my human body kept me in check.

"I'll be right back," I said, fighting with myself to remove myself from his glorious embrace.

He was gone from the bed when I returned from the bathroom. I thought I heard him in the kitchen, so I made the most of the opportunity and showered and brushed my teeth before changing into a light blue top and denim shorts. I proceeded into the kitchen where Edward was plating bacon and scrambled eggs. I slid behind him and wrapped my arms around his perfectly sculpted chest. I kissed his back as my hands trailed up and down his stomach.

He turned toward me more quickly than any human could. His lips found mine and pressed against them with growing intensity. I wrapped my arms around his neck without objection. One hand grasped my hair while the other moved down my body. It moved down my arm, past my rib cage to my side. He held it there, pulling me closer, for just a moment before it slid down my leg to my knee. So quickly that I barely noticed, he pulled my knee up so that I was sitting in his arms, legs wrapped around his hips. Edward walked a few steps further until my back was pressed against the wall. He balanced me there and took advantage of having his hands free. My already shallow breathing became erratic. Adrenaline coursed through my veins. I pushed my torso against his, unable to have him close enough to me.

Had we continued, we may not have made it to the bedroom. But my stomach complained audibly.

Edward let me down slowly, the memory of his kisses still burning my skin.

"I'll have to remember about that" Edward gave me his crooked smile. "There's more than one kind of hunger to satisfy," he joked.

We stayed on the island over two weeks. I slept late into the mornings because my nights were devoted to Edward. I didn't want it to end, but at the same time, I knew it would. At some point I would give up this human body for one like Edward's; immortal, cold as ice, hard as marble, and perfect. Perfect except that my heart would stop beating and my blood would cease to course through my veins. As I lay next to Edward, he hummed to me softly. My heart fluttered at the thought that this song was for me. Edward ran his hands gently across my body, and the blood responded where he touched.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered. Immediately my cheeks were filled with a blush.

How could I give up these entirely human responses? I knew I wouldn't be the same after I changed. The bloodlust would be my only thrill. But now, here in his arms, my body was filled by so much more. It was thrilled and responsive in its human imperfection to every action of Edward's. Was I really ready to give this up forever?

I sighed, but it wasn't the contented exhalation I had been giving since the wedding. Edward immediately noticed the difference.

"Tell me what you're thinking," he entreated me.

"I'm just enjoying being here with you so much… I'm just worried it will be different once I'm changed. That I won't want the same things I want now."

"What is it you want now?"

"You," I said, snuggling closer. "And only you. I already don't like being interrupted because I get hungry, and that's something I can ignore most of the time. What's it going to be like when I'm… thirsty? It's not the same kind of thing you can ignore, is it?"

Edward paused before he spoke.

"It fades with time."

I contemplated this.

"Maybe we should go to Dartmouth," I said suddenly. "At least for a semester."

Edward couldn't hide his surprise.

"Why the sudden change? Before we got married you couldn't wait to-"

"Before we got married I didn't know what being married to you could be like!" I interrupted. "And now that I know, I'm not sure I want it to change yet. I just want a little more time to be human with you. And besides, Charlie and Renée would be so proud…"

"Take all the time you need," he laughed softly. "There's no rush. I'll always be here with you."

"How much will you be with me?" I asked slyly.

"As much as you need for anything you need."

I kissed him, the ice of his lips meeting the fire in my skin. I brought my body to his and showed him exactly what I needed.

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice.**

**I'll be posting more chapters daily. Keep reading and you won't be diappointed.**


	4. Chapter 4: Bitten

Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bitten

We packed and left the island the next day. Now that the plans had changed, there were a few things left to do in Forks before we moved out to New Hampshire. I couldn't help but be excited for the reunions. Renée and Phil had returned to Florida just after the wedding, but I was glad I would get to see Charlie again before I became a vampire with a thirst for his blood. I felt that our good-bye at the wedding somehow wasn't enough.

"Hey, Charlie!" I called to him as I stepped out of the silver Volvo. The omnipresent rain was barely misting.

"Bells! It's good to see you again!" He rushed up and held me in a bear hug.

I broke away from his grasp long enough to dash to the driver's side of the car. Edward grinned back at me.

"Have fun hunting," I whispered to him and gave him my lips in a quick kiss.

"We will," he said, topaz eyes twinkling. "I'll stay close by in case you need me. Or _want_ me," he grinned.

"Behave!" I shushed.

"Have fun with your day with Charlie."

"I will."

"Oh, and take this," he handed me a tiny silver cell phone.

"Okay, see you soon," I smiled, granting myself one last kiss before turning back to Charlie. He held me in another hug as the Volvo pulled away.

"Did you have plans for today?" I asked him.

"Well, I was kind of thinking we could go down to La Push. Jacob came back, just after your wedding. I thought you might like to talk to him. And I haven't seen Billy for a while."

It figured he would want to go there, but I knew it had more to do with his own preference than just getting me to talk to Jacob again. I really was interested in seeing Seth and Quil and Embry and the others at least once more too.

"That sounds like a great idea." My enthusiasm was real.

I rode shotgun in Charlie's cruiser. For several minutes we sat in comfortable silence. We reached the boundaries of the reservation before he spoke.

"I'm glad you found Edward."

"Me too, Dad."

"And I'm glad you're going off to Dartmouth. I'm very proud of you. You've done really well for yourself, Bella."

"Thanks. You know part of it's because of you. You've been great. My whole life you've been great, but especially since I moved to Forks."

"I've missed you since you were gone."

"I missed you too."

"I got used to you being there at the house."

"Charlie, I-"

"Hold on, kiddo, let me finish." We had reached La Push and were parked in front of Billy's house, but we didn't get out of the car.

"I got used to you being there," he began again, "but I know it's time for you to do your own thing. You'll be off at Dartmouth and I know you won't be coming home much, and then who knows where you'll want to settle down? You might want to stay in New Hampshire. What I'm trying to say, Bella, is that I know your life is on a different path now. But I'm proud of the way you turned out and glad of my part in it."

I couldn't help the twin tears that strayed from my eyes. I wiped them away quickly. There was more truth in his words than he could have imagined.

"No matter where I am or what I'm doing, I'll always know I have the best father in the world. And no matter what happens, I'll always love you, Dad."

"You too, Bells."

We finally stepped out of the cruiser and I rushed to give him another hug before he returned to his gruff façade. He patted my back as Billy opened the door.

"Good to see you back," Billy said to me. "We didn't know that you'd come back like this." He smiled, but I could hear the note of apprehension in his voice. What he really meant was "we didn't know you'd come back _human_."

"Well, I'm not at Dartmouth yet," I answered back, sure that he'd understand the double meaning. "Edward and I might come back for Christmas, too." I knew Charlie was smiling behind me at this news. We hadn't talked about Christmas, but I knew he would want to spend it with me. There was always time for the change afterwards.

"Oh?" questioned Billy, "I would have thought you would want to stay there for the whole year, what with plane tickets being so expensive." He was testing me. Using the most plausible excuses for not wanting to return to Forks. Seeing when I was going to let Edward change me and maybe break the ancient treaty between the Pack and the Cullens.

I laughed, but it didn't sound natural to me.

"Well, maybe someday I'll want to stay in New Hampshire for Christmas, but I'm not quite ready to give up spending it with Charlie in Forks."

Billy nodded. He understood.

"There's a game on, Charlie. Why don't you come in and watch it with me? And I think Jacob is down at the beach, Bella, if you'd like to talk to him."

"Yeah, I think I'll meet him down there. I won't be too long, Charlie."

"Take as much time as you want. Who's winning, Billy?"

Charlie went inside the Black's tiny house as they started talking about things like snaps, downs, and sacks.

It didn't take me long to locate Jacob at First Beach. His nearly seven-foot frame stood out. I skidded and nearly stumbled on the multi-colored stones. He looked up quickly at my less than graceful approach. His face broke in an instantaneous wide smile.

"Bella!" He was more than fifty feet away from me but crossed the distance in a few strides. He lifted me off my feet in a bone-crushing hug.

"Jake," I wheezed, "Can't… Breathe."

He let me go.

"You're _you_! I didn't think I'd see you again like this!"

"Well, here I am," I said, still annoyed at almost having the life squeezed out of me.

Then he looked at me concerned.

"You look alright… so what's going on? Did you decide not to do it, or are you having trouble with the bloodsucker?"

A sudden burst of rage flared in me.

"_Edward_ and I are not having trouble!"

"Then why are you here, you know, like this. Like you."

I sighed. "I just wanted a little more time."

We started walking down the beach. The steady sound of the waves to our right an oddly comforting sound. We were both unconsciously looking for that piece of driftwood that was ours.

"You don't have to do this," Jacob said quietly as we found the bleached white log.

"I want to," I replied, sitting.

"You want to be a monster?"

"It's not like that, Jake, you know it's not. I want, no, I _need_ to be wherever Edward is. This is the only way for me to be with him forever. You know I can't really survive without him."

"Yeah, I know," he said bitterly. "But you don't need to become a bloodsucker too. I know you're having doubts."

"I'm not having doubts!" I exclaimed a bit too defensively.

"Then why put it off, huh? Why not just do it now? Why not just pretend to go to Dartmouth and forget all your friends and family here so you can join your stupid little bloodsucker family and live happily ever after?"

"Because I'm not ready to forget everyone!" I cried. "I need to be with Edward, but I love being human too! I don't know if there could ever be a happily ever after when I have to leave this. I know it's going to hurt when these two parts of me have to separate, but I know I can't have both. And I know that Edward is the only future I'll never be able to live without."

"You're unbelievable! How can you be so aware of everything you're leaving behind, everyone you're hurting, and still choose him? It's not too late, you know. _I'd_ never make you hurt like that, Bella. I'd be able to protect you and love you and you wouldn't have to give up anything about your life. But you don't want what I can give you, so why do I even bother trying?"

Jacob turned from me and started walking quickly down the beach, back to Billy's house.

"Jake! Jacob!" I cried as I jumped up from the log. I stood too quickly, not carefully enough. The stones beneath my feet shifted and I fell, hard, on my back. My head smacked against the driftwood. I was too dazed to do anything when I heard the warning rattle just over my shoulder.

I didn't have time to comprehend what was happening as the grey, black, and orange snake poised to strike. Its head shot out like a bullet and buried it's fangs into my skin, just below the collar bone. I felt the blazing release of its venom into my body.

It burned. I screamed. Jacob was at my side. The thing was striking at him too, but he ignored it.

"It bit me," I said weakly. My head was spinning. I tried to find the cell phone in my pocket, but my hands wouldn't cooperate.

Jacob's face bent to my shoulder, his mouth at the wound. He spit and made a face as he cursed. Suddenly I was in Jacob's arms. I started seeing white splotches, but I thought I saw the phone in Jacob's hand.

"No, it's Jacob," he was saying. We were moving. I thought he must be carrying me. "A snake bit her… By her heart!... Dammit I tried! It's a bad spot… I can't carry her and phase… No, all I have is the Rabbit… Then get to the treaty line!... Then cross it! I'll clear it with Sam later…"

Everything was going from white to black and back again. I thought I heard Charlie and Billy, but their voices sounded wrong, like they were underwater. It burned! My lungs hurt. We were still moving. Jacob's too warm arms were replaced by a pair of cold ones. A voice I'd know anywhere spoke soothing words I couldn't understand.

I tried to tell Edward I loved him, but all that broke through my lips was a scream.

I let the black take me.

Then I was on a flat surface. Edward was telling me to stay with him. That was funny… where else would I go? Wouldn't I always be with him?

I felt a sharp pressure in the middle of my chest.

And then the burning really began.

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice.**


	5. Chapter 5: Burn

Chapter 5: Burn

I waited for death to come. The pain didn't stop, but it did no good to scream. I held it in to suffer in silence. There was nothing anyone could do anyway. The burning continued. The fire raged through every cell in my body, consuming everything in its blazing intensity. I knew I wasn't alive. Not anymore. But the pain was the only thing that made me realize I wasn't dead.


	6. Chapter 6: New Life

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 6: New Life

All life ends. The pain began to fade from my fingertips and toes as the fire consumed the last of the life left in my cells. I found I could concentrate on the world around me, although the fire still burned through my head and torso.

"It's almost done."

That was Carlisle.

"So soon?"

Esme.

The voice I really wanted to hear didn't speak, but I felt him there. I felt his hand on mine. I knew he had never left my side.

The fire continued to fade. I felt its intensity battling with my still beating heart. Neither could win. As my heart beat its last, the fire, devoid of any life left to burn, flickered and perished.

I was suddenly aware of everything. There was a dry thirst in the back of my throat. All seven Cullens were in this room with me. Edward's delightful scent came distinctly from my right. A wren sang outside the window. Someone was driving on the highway.

I took a sharp breath out of habit. My lungs were useless, but the air brought heightened sensation and awareness.

"Bella?" asked my favorite voice in the world.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the loving concern in his liquid amber eyes. I couldn't help but smile. Edward smiled back, crookedly, perfectly.

"Hi," I trilled. Even in that brief syllable I could hear the change in my voice. It was more fluid, like a song.

"Hi," he said back, his voice as velvet as always.

I tried to remember how I got here, but everything was fuzzy.

"What happened?" my new voice sang. "I was on the beach with Jacob…"

Edward's face fell.

"We had to do it, to change you," he said regretfully. "I'm so sorry, Bella. There was no other way. You were going to die."

I sat up too quickly. I wasn't expecting this speed, but I should have known it would be like this. Edward was still holding my hand. I noticed my skin was the same alabaster as his.

"Your hand is warm," I said, shocked.

He smiled. "It's like that with us."

I looked around. We were in Carlisle's office. I was sitting on his desk. Several books on local wildlife and reptiles lay about, all open. The rest of the family looked at me expectantly.

"I'm okay," I said to them, hoping to quell any fears. I jumped lightly off the desk. At least, it was meant to be lightly. My new mind realized mid-fall it wasn't going the way I wanted it to, but my body reacted instantly. Instead of a face plant, I managed to only slightly stumble.

Emmet broke into joyful laughter. Rosalie shot him an acidic glare, but he shrugged it off.

"Leave it to Bella to be the only clumsy vampire!" he laughed.

"Clumsy? This is a huge improvement for me!" I joked.

The rest of the Cullens, even Rosalie, laughed with me, knowing it was true.

Edward gave a meaningful look to Carlisle.

"We'll let Edward explain everything to you, Bella, but we'll be nearby if you need anything," Carlisle said and ushered everyone out of the room.

Edward gently spun me to face him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, hands on my waist.

I leaned forward to embrace him gently. I was unsure of the limits of my new body and I didn't want to test them on Edward.

"I'm wonderful," I said sincerely.

"Before, you said you wanted more time… to be human."

"I know but-"

"There wasn't any other way. You were dying, and I couldn't lose you."

"Shh… Edward, it's alright. We're together now. That's all I've ever wanted anyway."

"Bella-"

"Stop, Edward," I interrupted him. "Really, it's okay. Just tell me what happened. I can't remember anything," I said, frustrated with my lack of memories.

"Jacob called me from your cell phone. I was already hunting, but I wasn't far. He said a snake bit you. I knew he wouldn't have called if it was harmless. He said it bit you by your heart." He touched the place below my collarbone that I remembered hurting in that past life. "He said he couldn't get the poison out. I was already running to the treaty line. Jacob couldn't phase while carrying you and it would take him too long to get you to me. He told me to cross the boundary, so I did. You looked bad when I saw you. You were barely conscious. Jacob said, 'save her. I don't care what you have to do, just don't let her die!'"

His eyes burned into me as he continued.

"I brought you here, to Carlisle. The hospital wouldn't have done you any good anyway. Even if they had a good supply of anti-venom, it was too close to your heart. It was spreading. We were so close to losing you…"

"How did you do it? How did you change me?"

"I didn't bite you. I was afraid it wouldn't be quick enough to save you. I pumped a needle full of my venom directly into your heart. I think it was a good idea. It only took you two days to change instead of three."

"So it is your venom that's in me, that changed me." I was silently thrilled the choice and the method were his. I would forever be tied to him in a unique way.

"I'm so sorry I had to change you this way, without your full consent. You can blame me if you're unhappy."

"Edward," I said quietly, "you've always had my consent. And how could I be unhappy when I'm with you?" I knew I should feel upset in some way, but I couldn't. Not when I looked at Edward.

"Before… you said you wanted more time to be human. I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you."

"It doesn't matter now, Edward, because we're together. It's better this way. I would have always wanted a little more time. One last good bye. I'd never be fully ready to give it all up, but I've always been ready to be with you forever. I can't have both, so I choose you."

Edward looked at me. He studied my face and my eyes and saw nothing but the truth in my countenance. And then he kissed me.

This was unlike anything we had ever shared before. Gone were his careful ways. There was no fear of harming me now. I was as indestructible as him, stronger even. I kissed him back and our mouths moved in ways they ever had before. There was nothing to restrain either of us from attaining our greatest satisfaction. I gently pulled at his hair, finally strong enough to elicit a slight moan of pleasure from him. My hips, as if willed by themselves, pressed against him, demanding more. His fingers traced down my spine and I quivered. My kisses increased in tempo, my mouth commanding his to meet my need.

He abruptly pushed me away.

"Oh," I groaned in disappointment.

He looked at me quizzically. "Aren't you… thirsty?"

I was suddenly aware of the hot ache in the back of my throat; the thirst that I knew would be there for the rest of my existence. And then I looked back at him. I fully noticed the perfection of his arms, and chest, and lips…

"It can wait," I said, reaching to kiss him again.

"We should get you acquainted with what you can do now," he said, breaking my embrace. Then he flashed me his crooked smile and whispered in my ear, "and then we'll _really_ see what you can do now."

I frowned, I didn't want to wait, but I knew he would be impassive on this point.

"Shall we take the window?" he asked. "It's the quickest way down."

"Are you sure?" I asked, "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"You'll be fine. It's easier than it looks," he assured me. "Just watch me first."

He opened the window, and in one swift, smooth motion he was out and landed on the ground. He looked so graceful when he did it, it almost broke my heart.

I hesitated at the sill, but finally decided I would have to jump sometime. The ground rushed at me fast, but not more quickly than I could respond to it. My feet touched the earth, but I felt myself slide. I tucked into a ball and ended up somersaulting next to where Edward stood.

"Impressive," he admired with a raised eyebrow.

"It would have been if that's what I intended to do," I grumbled. "Okay, what do I do now?"

"Hunting is easy," he explained. "It's all instinct. Just feel it. Breathe in. What do you smell? What do you want to do?"

I closed my eyes. I breathed in deeply and was suddenly aware of all the living things around me. Rabbits hopped to the left. A sparrow was building a nest above and behind. I could hear a hive of bees a mile away. And six miles due north a heard of elk were crossing a stream. I smelled their scent and venom filled my mouth in anticipation of feeding off their blood.

Edward was watching me.

"Do you know what to do?" he asked.

I grinned at him, more than ready for this.

"Watch me hunt."


	7. Chapter 7: First Hunt

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 7: First Hunt

The speed of running was incredible. I found I was able to react more quickly than expected to all the obstacles that came up through the thick woods. And the ones that surprised me didn't hurt. I began to love my new body. The speed and the strength, the absolute limitless power I now had. It was a fantastic high. I wanted to run forever.

I heard something behind me. Before I could question what it was, Edward grabbed my waist and grappled me to the ground. I ended up on top with his arms around me, no doubt by his concession. We both laughed in joy. I would have been content to stay in his arms forever. Then I smelled it again. The warm coursing blood of the elk. My instincts demanded I follow the calling and hunt and feed on the elk.

But I couldn't tear myself away from him. I didn't want to leave the arms that encircled me with unconditional love. I fought my baser instincts and leaned to kiss Edward.

He pushed me back.

"Don't you smell that?" he asked. The same quizzical look was on his face as before.

"The elk? Yeah, I smell them," I sighed. I wanted to kiss him again, but he was still holding me off. I knew I could break his hold now if I wanted to, but I wouldn't.

"Why aren't you hunting them?"

"I don't want to. I'd rather be with you. _Now_ will you let me kiss you?"

"You're not hunting them because you don't _want_ to?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"No, it's just… unusual. Usually newborns can't control, well, anything they're doing. But you seem to be doing impossibly well."

I groaned.

"I could do worse if you'll just let me kiss you!"

He laughed at me.

"One kiss, and then we really need to get some food in you."

He finally let me lean down to his level. Our lips danced briefly. It was over too quickly and he was forcing me up, insisting I listen to my instincts and hunt.

I listened to them. I followed them, and I brought down a large bull elk easily. My teeth tore at his throat and his warm blood filled me. I felt stronger and even more energized than before, but the thirst wasn't satiated. I brought down a smaller female and fed on her, letting myself enjoy the taste, the vitality, and the thrill. The ache in my throat was not completely gone, but it was quieted.

I wiped my mouth and looked around for Edward. He was finishing off a kill of his own. I eyed him longingly, admiring every inch of him. There was dominance in his stance. A raw power in the way he fed from his kill. He pushed the carcass aside and turned to me. I could still feel the intensity of his strength pulsing out of him. I wanted to go to him, to run to his arms and give myself to him, but I couldn't. I was frozen in the gaze of his topaz eyes. I knew my body had the power to match his, but not my will. He would get his way no matter what I wanted.

He strode to me, slowly, at human speed, but with an unmatched power in his steps. He grabbed me in his arms roughly.

"I'm not going to be careful any more," he growled. "You're mine, Mrs. Cullen. No matter where you go or what you do, you'll always be mine, and I'll have you whenever I want you."

This new, fearless, forceful side of Edward thrilled me. I knew I had to comply with his authority. I knew I was no match for his dominance.

"You can have me," I said breathlessly, "if you can catch me."

I ducked out of his hold easily. It could have been because I was stronger than him now, but I knew it was because he let me go. I ran. He would find me wherever I went, but still I ran. I sensed him behind me moments before I smelled his sweet scent. He was gaining on me. I leapt into the nearest tree, pleased at the agility I now had. I crouched in the branches until I saw him pass me. I jumped easily from my perch into another tree and then another. I moved laterally from the line he had chased me in for almost a mile before heading back to the direction we started from. I jumped to the ground and darted through the trees once again. I stretched my legs to their limit, sprinting with a velocity I never imagined.

And then I was tumbling, his arms locked around me in an unbreakable hold. There was no laughter now. Edward had hunted me with the ferocity of a predator, and now he had caught his quarry. There was a hunger in his eyes that was only matched by bloodlust. The desire in him, like a soul on fire, seemed to scorch my willing skin. What I felt in him I felt in myself too. There was no reason to keep control of myself, so I lost it completely.

His mouth met mine and battled for dominance. His will was stronger than mine and he won. He bit my lip, not hard, but hard enough to give me a taste of what he was capable of. His hands seemed to be everywhere. They pulled at my hair and held my hands above my head. They wrapped around me too tight, but not tight enough, and ripped at my clothes. I alternated between pulling him closer, unable to have enough, and pushing him away, fighting for a freedom he wouldn't grant me. His skin felt warm next to mine, almost unnaturally hot with our ardor. His lips deserted my mouth as it sought to conquer the rest of my body.

"You're mine," Edward whispered into my left ear as his teeth grazed my earlobe.

"Always," he said against the skin of the right side of my neck. I was powerless to repress the quiver of enjoyment that passed through me.

He urged my legs apart and they complied, eagerly wrapping themselves around his perfect body. He made me his like I had never been before. Not like this. There was no caution in his actions and no remorse. He held me down, unable and unwilling to break free.

"If I let you go will you run away?" he asked, voice heavy with the weight of passion.

"Yes," I cried as a wave of ecstasy swept over me.

"I'll hunt you," he threatened. "I'll catch you."

"I know. I want you to."

"Then you'll always run?"

"I'll run as long as you chase me."

"I'll always chase you. I'll always catch you. You'll always be mine."

I couldn't say any more. My body betrayed my voice as it gave itself over to the frenzied rapture.

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice.**

**And I am listening to the reviews. Don't worry, there will be a Bella/Emmett fighting match, but it's not going to be for a while.**


	8. Chapter 8: Changes

Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.

* * *

Chapter 8: Changes

At dusk Edward had finally decided we should get back before the others got worried. He gave me his shirt to wear since the remnants of my clothing was nothing but unrecognizable shreds of fabric. He held me tenderly as he helped my arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

"I love you," he said, lips brushing against my cheek.

"Forever and ever," I replied.

"Did I frighten you at all?" he asked concerned.

"I was terrified," I said truthfully. I vividly recalled the rush of the chase and the fear I felt at his ferocity when he possessed me with his arms.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I know you're no longer fragile, but I shouldn't have let myself lose control like that."

"Don't be sorry," I whispered shyly, "I liked it."

"You do smell so… delicious," he said as his mouth found the skin of my throat.

I thought we might never make it home, but to my disappointment he pulled himself together and held my hand. We ran together and were at the house in a few minutes. I heard Emmett laugh as we approached. Edward smiled, no doubt reading the thoughts of the occupants of the house.

"I'll be right back," he said. He was gone and back in a matter of seconds, holding a new change of clothes for me. The satiny black dress must have been one of Alice's acquisitions, but it worked well enough. I returned Edward's shirt to him and we walked in the house.

Emmett applauded our arrival. Rosalie smacked him on the shoulder and the rest of the family avoided looking at us. Edward wrapped his arm around me protectively, but I couldn't help notice he was smiling.

"How did the hunting trip go" Emmett grinned, "catch enough to satisfy you?"

"You know how it is, Emmett. As soon as you're satisfied you find yourself wanting more," Edward grinned back. Emmett laughed again.

"I'm really, really sorry!" Alice whispered to me. I looked at her quizzically, but Edward answered for her.

"Carlisle was worried about how it would go, so he asked Alice to take a quick look."

"I didn't even really _see_ anything," she said defensively. "I just saw that Edward had caught you… and then you two were gone so long…"

I knew I should be embarrassed, but I couldn't help feeling strangely satisfied and pleased I was the one Edward now had his arm around.

"I like that dress on you," Alice said, obviously changing the subject. "Oh! But you haven't seen what you look like now, have you? How careless of me! Come on!"

She grabbed my hand and led me to the upstairs bathroom. Edward followed.

"The lighting in here is perfect," she explained.

Alice had me close my eyes as she led me the last few steps. I could hear her flipping on light switches.

"Okay," said Alice, "open your eyes!"

The girl reflected in the mirror was devastatingly beautiful. She had flawless porcelain skin that sparkled even in this light. The face and figure could have been painted on some church ceiling as a merciful seraphim angel. I recognized myself in this reflection, except with all the flaws smoothed out. I couldn't help smiling. My brown hair somehow seemed to have more life, more shine to it. And my eyes…

"My eyes are red."

"You still have some of your human blood in your system," Alice explained. "It's why newborns are so strong."

"They'll fade," Edward assured me. "Already they're lighter than they were this morning."

I looked again at the reflection in the mirror, but my eyes were drawn to the figure reflected behind me. His straight nose, bronze hair, butterscotch eyes, the angles of his face… every feature perfect.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked me excitedly.

"I love it," I answered, eyes locked on the butterscotch ones in the mirror. He gave me his crooked smile, understanding what I meant.

We walked back downstairs. The rest of the family began to go back about their business. Esme was hanging a new valance over a window, Emmett was leading Rosalie upstairs, and Alice and Jasper were playing chess. After, of course, Jasper made her promise not to cheat.

"What happens now? Are we staying in Forks?" I asked. Looking at my reflection reminded me how different I was now. I was still Bella, my mind and personality completely intact, but no one else, no human, would recognize me as that.

"We're staying in Forks for the time being," Carlisle answered me. "I thought it might be easier for you to adjust to this new life if you were in a familiar environment. But we're going to have to be sure you stay out of the public eye."

"It's not really that difficult," Jasper said, looking up from the chess board. "The whole town thinks I went away to college last year, but I've been here the whole time. But you'll have to be really careful or else they'll think they saw a ghost." He chuckled at this last statement.

"A what?"

"Don't be mad," Edward pleaded.

"It's the only thing I saw that would work," Alice explained.

"What? What's the only thing that would work?"

"Everyone thinks you're dead," Edward says quietly. "They think it was the snake bite. It would have been if we didn't do something. And enough people saw you afterwards, so they knew it was true, that you had been bitten."

I should have felt shocked and numb, but somehow I already knew this is what had to happen.

"Is there going to be a funeral?" I asked impassively.

"A memorial. In a few days. After we knew my venom was working and the snake venom wasn't going to kill you Carlisle called Charlie to tell him there was nothing he could do about the snake bite. It was true enough. He wanted to have a funeral, but I couldn't stand the thought of burying you, even if it was all fake. So I said I wanted to have you cremated, so I could have you with me wherever I went. He was okay with that."

I contemplated this. At least Charlie would get some closure. I wouldn't just disappear and never come back. And our last conversation was enough that I could live with the separation too.

"What about Jake?" I asked. "Does Jake know?"

Edward shook his head. "Jacob ran off again. No one has seen him since it happened. Seth came by the day after to let us know the treaty was still in effect, even though I crossed the boundary line. Sam understood why I did it. Seth asked about you, but all I said was that we weren't sure what was going to happen. The Pack has been understanding enough to keep the treaty in effect even after I breached it, but I don't know how they'd feel about us changing you. I thought it best not to push the issue."

"But how much longer will we stay?" I asked.

"A few more months maybe. We've already been in Forks a while. It's almost time for us to move on anyway."

"Will we ever come back?"

"In a few decades," Edward nodded. "When people have forgotten what we all looked like. We all like Forks. We could never stay away from it for too long."

It was a lot to take in, but I knew I could handle it. I had Edward with me; the rest would have to work out.

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice**

**I love the thing that tells you how many hits you have and from where. So I want to holla at all the 95 Canadians that have hit my fan fic! I was inspired and looked up a few facts about Canada. "Canada" is derrived from the Iriquios word "kanata" which means villiage or settlement. And I just learned the correct term is "Canada geese" not "Canadian geese." So thanks for reading my story, Canadians!**

**If I think enough people from a country have hit my fan fic, I might throw in a couple facts about it so pass it on and enjoy the random trivia. But Ireland, I have to say, I was expecting more of you to have come here. If you don't do something drastic I'll be talking about Hamlet and Dubai before Blarney Castle. (Thanks for your support Denmark and UAE!)**

**SurrepTRIXus**


	9. Chapter 9: Control

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Control

There were so many new things to take in, I was a bit overwhelmed. I almost didn't realize it when Edward briefly left my side to speak with Carlisle.

"Carlisle," said Edward, "I want to talk to you. About Bella."

Carlisle nodded and Edward followed him to his office on the second floor. I was suddenly nervous about what he wanted to say about me that he hadn't told me already. I dashed up behind them, unwilling to be left out of a conversation that so obviously included me.

I looked from Carlisle's face to Edward's, trying to figure out what this could mean. Carlisle raised an eyebrow at Edward.

"When we were out today hunting the elk, Bella quit mid-hunt because she didn't _want_ to."

"Really?" Carlisle asked in disbelief.

"Well, I _was_ distracted by someone," I said accusingly to Edward.

"I just brought her down for a moment. She didn't even fight to get away."

"What happened? Didn't you smell the elk?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well, yeah, but I ignored it. There were other things I wanted to do." I was slightly embarrassed, not only because of my obvious desire for Edward, but because there seemed to be something wrong with my instincts.

"Carlisle, she's only hours old… we might have been wrong about her," said Edward.

"What do you mean?" I demanded. "What's wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Bella," said Carlisle. "You're just extremely controlled for a newborn. Any vampire really, but especially a newborn. Now tell me what you mean about being wrong about her."

"About her mind I mean," began Edward. "We always said she had a very private mind. Now I think it might be extraordinarily controlled. No one can get inside her head because she doesn't want them inside her head."

"So you think that if she wanted someone to be able to get inside her head they could?" Carlisle asked.

"Maybe. Bella's pretty good at getting what she wants," Edward smiled at me.

"So what else does this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "It's just a theory."

"Well all theories can be tested," I challenged, recalling the hazy human memories of Biology class.

"Then maybe we should try to test it then," Edward smiled at me. Then he turned to Carlisle. "I'm going to take her up to the cabin and we'll work on this."

"Alright," Carlisle responded. "I'm going to see if I can find anything like this in my research. Take the cell phone. I'll give you a call if I find out anything. And that way I won't have to ask Alice to make sure everything is alright." He smiled Edward and left the office.

"Where's the cabin?" I asked Edward.

"It's up in Canada. It's very basic, but it has a few amenities. Things like a fireplace. A table and a couple chairs too. It's nice. It's… rustic. There's plenty of deer and elk around there. It used to be used by hunters, but the bridge to it washed out so no human has been up there in decades."

"No human?"

"Esme fixed it up a little. You know how she likes doing that. We use it sometimes," he gave me my favorite smile, "to have a little bit of privacy for a while. It has a really big bed now."

"So what's the real purpose of going up there? Is it really just to test your theory?" I asked slyly.

"There's also plenty of room for you to run," he whispered in my ear. "Not that I'll ever let you get far."

* * *

**I'd like to hear what you think, so leave me a review and any suggestions. I just might take your advice.**

**Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I write more. When I write, I have new stuff to post. Ergo, more reviews mean more chapters.**


	10. Chapter 10: Muffins

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Muffins

"Are you going to do this every time?" I teased him lightly as he carried me over the threshold of the Canadian cabin. We had left for the cabin immediately, and the skirt of the black dress hung over his arms.

"As long as you're my wife I'm going to carry you across every new threshold we cross."

"But I'm going to be your wife forever!"

"Then you have your answer," he smiled.

The cabin was exactly as Edward had described it. 'Rustic' really was an appropriate word, although there was a newness in the feel of the place, and I knew that was Esme's doing. I recognized Alice's touch too, with a large wardrobe in the corner. I knew it would be full of clothes. I was pleased with this location as a kind of second honeymoon for us. Not that our first honeymoon wasn't wonderful, but now there were so many more thing we could do. So much more now that we didn't have to hold back.

And I didn't hold back. As soon as the door was closed I attacked him with a kiss. I kissed him deeply, enjoying the feeling of our mouths working together for our mutual gratification. My hands ran through his bronze hair. I increased the intensity of my kiss and moved my hands down his back.

Edward pushed away from my and gently set me on my feet with one last soft kiss.

"Easy," he breathed. "I brought you here for a reason."

"I thought it was more than one reason," I snorted.

He sighed. "We can get to that in a bit."

Stupid self-controlled vampire. Couldn't he just focus on what _I_ wanted to focus on? I smiled. An idea came to me. Edward had said I was good at getting what I wanted. Maybe I should test it. If it had something to do with my faulty brain waves it might make both of us happy.

"Okay," I said while moving toward the bed. I crawled up on it and folded myself into a kneeling position, hands on my knees, back arched. "How did you plan to do this?" I knew how _I_ planned to do this. I was well aware that Marilyn Monroe had posed like this at one point. From the look on Edward's face it seemed he was aware of it too. But instead of rushing to me he shook his head and looked serious again. I sighed slightly.

Edward shrugged. "You've never wanted me to read your thoughts, have you?"

I shook my head. "Most of the time it's just too embarrassing!"

He went to the bed and sat by me.

"What if it didn't have to be? What if you just focused on one very non-embarrassing thing and _wanted_ me to see what that was?"

"I don't know if that would work. I don't know if you actually want to see what's going on in my head. It's a mess in there!"

He laughed softly. I've seen messed up heads, Bella. I doubt there's anything in yours to be ashamed of." He lightly stroked my cheek. It was hard not to concede.

"Okay, we can try it. I'll _try_ to let you in, but you can't blame me if you don't like what you see!"

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not yet." I was mentally going through anything I might want him to see from my perspective. Our first kiss, the wedding, what I wanted him to do to me right now… I finally decided on a very simple thought and giggled.

"Okay," I laughed, "I'm ready."

I filled my head with nothing but this one thought. He stared at me and I met his gaze. He looked frustrated and I realized I was still keeping him out. I focused harder on the image in my mind and mentally pulled back the barrier separating us and willed the thought to him. I mental gift, almost pushed to him.

Edward gasped, his eyes lit up. Then he nearly fell over laughing.

"A banana-nut muffin?"

"What's wrong with banana-nut muffins?" I giggled.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering why you're thinking about one. Of all the thoughts you choose to share with me, you settle on a banana-nut muffin?"

"Muffins are non-embarrassing!" I could hardly speak from laughing so hard.

"I said something non-embarrassing that you _wanted_ me to see! Why do you want me to see a banana-nut muffin?"

"Stop saying it like that!" I struggled to breathe, "You make it even funnier!"

We controlled our breathing and stifled our laughing with difficulty.

"Banana-nut muffin," Edward whispered. That got us started again, and it was several minutes before we could breathe normally.

"Okay, okay," he struggled, still chucking every so often. "Do you want to try this again?"

"No," I said. Now that I had calmed again, I could see the perfect planes of his chest and I longed to caress my hands against it.

"Once more," he pleaded. "I want to know if I can read anything more complicated from you than just," he laughed, "a banana-nut muffin."

I giggled once more. Why were muffins so funny to me? Well, maybe I could work this to my advantage. The banana-nut muffin gave me inspiration.

"Okay," I said, "I have a joke. Let's see if you can read it from my head."

"Alright. Ready?"

"Almost…" I formed the words in my head and prepared myself to have him read me. "Ready," I said.

We locked eyes like before. He stared intently as he fought with my mind for access until I unequivocally granted it to him.

_There were two muffins cooking in the oven_, I thought, _and one muffin says, 'Gosh, it's hot in here' and the other muffin says… Edward Cullen if you don't kiss me now I'm never letting you inside my head again._

I didn't bother to block my mind at first. I let all the images of what I wanted pour to him before I shut him off completely. He grinned his crooked smile and took me in his arms, this time pausing long enough to remove my dress. I deftly worked the buttons on his shirt and jeans while my mouth explored his neck and his ear. His hands knew exactly where to go and what to do. Letting him in my head worked better than I had anticipated. He kissed up the skin of my abdomen and chest until he got to my mouth. He lingered there, flooding me with pulsing ecstasy. He was meeting every demand I had given him in that brief deluge of thoughts.

My hands left his hair where they had been knotted and traveled down his back. I dug my nails into his skin until I heard him moan. I did it once more and it seemed to send him over the edge. He pulled me up until I was sitting on his lap with a leg on either side of his body. He wrapped his arms around me and skillfully stood. He pushed me against the nearest wall, hard, and continued his assault on my mouth. The growing excitement seemed to overwhelm me. I let out a whimper of pleasure and let my teeth graze his lower lip.

He breathed sharply and continued to hold me against the wall. My legs were wrapped as tightly around him as I could manage. I opened my mind to him again, because his mouth was stopping mine with a kiss, and mentally pleading with him to give my body what it yearned for.

"Not yet," his velvet voice was low and intense. "I'm not ready to give you that yet. I'm enjoying this too much."

He kissed me with more ferocity and slammed me against the wall again. I thought I felt it crack a little. I responded to his kiss with just as much passion and power. I simultaneously pulled his hair with one hand and scratched his back with the other. He cried out in pleasure. His knees buckled and I felt him falling backwards. He landed on his back, holding me on top of him. I took advantage pressed my body into his, taking what was mine, what he had been holding back from me. Our voices met in twin cries of gratification.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It was dawn when we stopped. Besides the crack in the wall, one of the chairs was broken too. Way lay on the floor, both of us smiling. He gently stroked my hair and showered me with light kisses.

"You're beautiful," he murmured.

"Thank you. So are you."

"So…" he began.

"What?" I turned to him.

"You never told me the end of that joke."

"Hmm?"

"The muffin joke."

I laughed. "It's stupid!"

"I want to know," he grinned his crooked smile.

"Okay," I complied. "There are two muffins cooking in the oven, and one muffin says, 'gosh, it's kind of hot in here,' and the other muffin says '_Holy Shit! A talking muffin!_'"

Edward laughed again. "You're so unusual!"

"Me?" I asked with mock offense. "You can read peoples minds and I'm the weird one because of a muffin joke?"

"You're right," he laughed. "We're one strange couple!"

"I love you, Edward," I said as I snuggled against him.

"I love you too, Bella. Forever and ever. Weirdness and all."

I couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Any time I can include my own favorite joke in a story it's a good day.**

**Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I write more. When I write, I have new stuff to post. Ergo, more reviews mean more chapters.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

**(A/N: one reviewer made a comment about my language use in the muffin joke. It's all intentional, and if you want to know why I used the "S" word instead of "crap" I'll be putting the answer in my profile, all the way down at the very bottom. I don't know whether the reviewer thought my language use was in bad taste or simply commenting, but I have tried to address the issue there.)**


	11. Chapter 11: Humiliation

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 11: Humiliation

"So tell me how you did it," Edward asked me later that day.

"Did what?"

"Open your mind to me like that. Not that I'm not very appreciative of the glimpse you gave me, but I want to know how you managed it."

I shrugged. "It was like I was pulling back a barrier, I guess. Kind of like an orange. I could open it up and give you the part I wanted, but then I could put the peel back on."

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly.

"Of course I do, Edward."

"Let me in again."

"No!" I exclaimed, horrified. There was too much going on inside my head that could be embarrassing. Things that were private.

"Please, Bella? If you want me to stop you can shut me off, or just tell me and I promise I'll stop."

"You just want to know what I'm thinking because you've never been able to tell before," I accused.

"That might be part of it," he admitted with a grin, "but I really just want to see what you can do. It might be important later…"

"We already know I can let you in if I want to," I protested, "I don't see how you probing every random thought that comes in my head is going to help us out later."

I could see the change in his liquid eyes as he was struck with inspiration.

"Hide something from me."

"What?"

"Hide some thought from me and I'll see if I can find it."

"Edward-"

"Just listen. I want to know if it's complete access I have or if you can intentionally hold something back. Of course you can _show_ me something you're concentrating on, but can you _keep_ something from me?"

"I'm not doing this, Edward."

"Please, Bella?" I made the mistake of looking directly at him. His golden eyes smoldered and dazzled me.

"No," I said, less certain of myself this time.

"It's alright," he sighed. "I guess we'll just never know what you're really capable of."

Stupid reverse psychology.

"Fine," I groaned. He'd never let me win anyway.

He looked at me, concerned. "We really don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, really, it's fine, Edward." I said, slightly annoyed that every time I tried to give him what he wanted he seemed to not want it anymore. "You're right anyway. We'll never know what the limits are if we don't test them, right?"

"You're really alright with this?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," I said impassively and then I paused. "I'm just still not sure I want you to see _everything_ I'm thinking."

Edward took my head in his hands and brushed his lips against mine in the lightest of kisses.

"Then keep your mind occupied with other trivial things and just keep whatever it is you're really trying to hide from me locked away so I can try to find it."

"Okay, let's do this," I conceded. "What kind of thing… Never mind! I know what I'll be thinking of!" I said with a smile. "You'll know it when you see it!"

"No more banana-nut muffins!"

"I wouldn't do _that_ again!" I laughed. It was a blueberry muffin this time!

"Ready?" he asked.

"Not yet. I have to make sure I'm not thinking of anything embarrassing first!"

I tucked the image of the blueberry muffin in a corner of my brain and began counting the boards that paneled the inside of the cabin. I settled and sighed.

"Ready?" he asked again?

"Ready," I said as I opened up my mind to him, carefully protecting the thought of a warm blueberry muffin with its own barrier.

I continued to count the panels. There were sixty-four of them on the north wall. I moved to the east wall. There were thirty-six panels on the east wall. That totaled an even one hundred panels. I should have known it would be perfect.

"Of course it is," Edward answered my thought. "Esme designed it."

"I thought you were supposed to be looking for something," I grumbled.

He snickered. "I couldn't help overhearing."

"Well keep looking. I'm going to make the rest of it as boring as possible for you."

I gave up counting the panels and started counting up from one hundred. One hundred one, one hundred two, one hundred three… I heard him sigh when I got to two thousand. He wasn't the only one who was getting bored and impatient. Two thousand one, two thousand two… I chanced a quick look at him. Edward's perfect lips were pursed in concentration, eyes burning with intensity. The look he got when he was really focused on getting what he wanted. Two thousand three. I couldn't help thinking of the last time I saw that look on his face. Two thousand four. It was yesterday, when he…

Edward's expression immediately changed. He broke his concentration and his crooked grin broke out on his face.

_Oh, no!_ I thought. I blocked off my mind as quickly as I could.

"Edward, you didn't-"

"You _liked_ that!" he said with an accusing smile. "I knew _I_ enjoyed doing that part of it, but I had no idea how much _you_ liked that!"

I would have blushed if I could. Instead I just stood, open mouthed, wanting to die with embarrassment.

"You weren't supposed to see that," I said meekly. Of all the things to think about! Stupid, stupid Bella!

"Come here, love." Edward took a step toward me.

"No!" I took two steps backwards, away from him, toward the door.

"Bella?" There was more concern in his voice, but I was too absorbed in my own humiliation to care.

I dashed to the door and hurried out of it before he could follow. I ran to the side of the cabin and sank down. I just needed to be alone for a moment to recover from my embarrassment. I wanted to die. I wanted to crawl into a hole and never be seen again.

"Bella?" Edward called softly. I heard the cabin door open and close.

I wasn't ready to face him again.

_Please don't see me. You don't know I'm here. You can't see me, you can't see me, you can't see me_, I thought to myself over and over.

"Bella?" he called again. He was closer. Probably walking around the cabin.

_I'm not here. You can't see me. I'm invisible._

I heard him turn the corner. It was only a matter of seconds before he passed me. I put my head in my hands, unwilling to look at his face.

_Don't see me. _Please!_ Don't see me!_

His footsteps walked past me.

"Bella!" There was a panicked edge in his voice. Edward ran around the cabin twice before stopping in front of me. My head was still in my hands and my eyes were still closed, but I recognized his proximity by his scent. Why didn't he just look down? I wasn't hidden that well.

I heard Edward inhale deeply. I peeked at him through my fingers. He spun around frantically and stopped in my direction.

"Bella? Where are you?" There was definite alarm in his voice.

"I'm right here," I moaned miserably, still wanting to fade into my background and hide.

"Right where? Bella, I can't _see_ you!"

* * *

**Reviews make me happy. When I'm happy I write more. When I write, I have new stuff to post. Ergo, more reviews mean more chapters.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

**(A/N: I'm actually not a huge fan of this chapter or the next one, but there's stuff in the future that I'm much more happy with. Thanks for reading this far!)**

**I want to thank my Australian readers, who just surpassed the UK for third place in the number of hits this story has gotten. So for the people that don't know, Australia is derived from the Latin word "australis" which means "southern." The dingo was introduced to the continent around 3000 BC by the Austronesians. And now you know. And knowing is half the battle. Go Joe!**


	12. Chapter 12: Barrier

**Disclaimer: See it in chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Barrier

"What do you mean?" I asked with trepidation.

"I can hear you," he said, still panicking, "and I can smell you, but dammit! I can't see you!"

I looked at my hands. They looked fine to me. They were definitely _there_.

"Bella?" came Edward's frightened voice again. He started to turn again, obviously looking for me. I realized I had been silent too long. I wanted to comfort him, to show him I was okay.

I stood up. He turned around at the sound of my movement.

"Bella!" his voice cracked with relief as his eyes focused on me. He wrapped his arms lovingly around me.

"I right here," I said quietly. "I've been here the whole time."

"I know, but I couldn't see where you were. I was so worried! What _happened_?"

"Hmm," I thought. "I didn't… I didn't _want_ you to see me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was so embarrassed, please don't be mad, Edward, I was so embarrassed I just wanted to hide and disappear. I didn't want you to see where I was." I nuzzled close to him.

"Do you think you…?"

"That I did it? Maybe, I don't know. I didn't want you to see me and you didn't. What else could it have been?"

Edward's eyes narrowed as he thought about this.

"Do it again," he commanded.

"I don't know if I can…"

"Just try," he urged. "Just to see what you can do. If it doesn't work, it doesn't work and it's fine."

"That's what you said the last time."

Remorse filled his butterscotch eyes.

"I'm really sorry about that," he almost whispered, enclosing me in his arms. "There was so much… _enjoyment_ in your thoughts, I didn't think you'd get embarrassed about it."

"I guess I really shouldn't feel embarrassed about it," I sighed. It was so easy to feel good in his arms, all other cares seemed miles away. His pleasant scent calmed me. "I just kind of liked that you didn't know I was enjoying it."

He laughed, knowing exactly what I was alluding to.

"Don't worry," he said with a devilish grin, "If we do that again, I won't be thinking about how _you_ like it."

"If?" I asked, disappointed.

"If I feel like it," he whispered to me before grazing my earlobe with his teeth.

I quivered.

"Let's go back inside," he said after a minute. "We'll see if you really can do what we think you can do."

He led me back into the cabin. Although I would have been comfortable standing, I sat in the remaining chair, grinning slightly as I remembered how the first one was broken. Edward stood next to me and reached to hold my hand.

Although I wasn't quite used to Edward's hand feeling warm in mine, I enjoyed it none-the-less. I smiled up at him. I could get lost in his eyes forever. Their warm goldenness exuded love for me.

"Do you want to try it again?" he persisted.

"I supposed," I sighed and took my hand back.

_Don't look at me,_ I thought. _Pretend I'm not here. You can't see me._

Edward frowned. I could tell by the way his eyes were focused that he could still see me.

"Are you trying?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied lazily. "But I don't really _want_ to want you to not see me. I like it when you look at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you love me."

"Bella, I love you all the time! Is it even possible for me to look at you another way?" he smiled. "Maybe I just can't be looking at you at all in order for you to do it."

"Okay," I groaned. "We'll try it your way." I was resistant to have his loving gaze leave me, but he was probably right.

Edward walked over to the fireplace and turned around. I concentrated on trying to not be seen, on being invisible.

He turned around.

"I can still see you," he mumbled.

"You won't if you turn back around!" I shot back.

"Maybe you need some incentive," he said smiling.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Use your imagination," he gave me my favorite crooked smile. I grinned back at him.

Edward turned around again. I breathed a deep reading breath, really, honestly concentrating this time. And then I saw, or rather felt, it in myself. I could feel the filmy barrier across my mind, the barrier no one seemed to be able to penetrate. I urged it forward and mentally tugged on it, bringing it down across my whole body. I didn't feel any different physically, but I knew a change had happened.

"Edward," I called softly.

He turned. If I hadn't felt the change over myself I would have been able to see it in his eyes. They focused on the chair, but not on me. I slowly stood, moving as quietly as I could. The robe of the barrier followed with me. I moved soundlessly next to him. His eyes stayed focused on the chair he last saw me in. I looked down at my hands and found I could still see them. Nothing had changed about me physically. I knew it was only his perception that was altered. As long as I kept this barrier around me, I was invisible to him.

"Bella?" he almost whispered.

I pushed away the barrier from myself and it left me like a swirling mist, returning to protect only my mind. Edward gaped as I faded into sight next to him. Then he took me in his arms, not roughly, but I could still feel their power. Although he held me possessively I could feel gratitude in his embrace, as if he was thankful that he was the one that got to hold me this way. I wrapped my arms around his neck in an automatic response. He kissed me deeply and although it was full of passion, it resounded not with lust, but in pure, beautiful, limitless love.

"Bella, you're so amazing." His voice was bursting with emotion.

"Says the mind-reader," I joked, kissing him again.

Edward eyes met mine. I could see nothing but love in them. He traced the contours of my face from my temple to my jaw with his index finger.

Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he circled his arms around me protectively. He stared off somewhere in the distance.

"Someone has tracked us," he said through a clenched jaw. "We were followed here."

* * *

**Thanks for all your reviews so far!**

**I want to thank the one person from Cyprus who has read this story. Cyprus is an island off the coast of Turkey and is rich in copper. The original word for the metal was "cyprium" but was shortened to "cuprum" and it's from this that we get the modern adaptation of "copper." Cyprus was first settled in 1600 BC by the Myceaneans, who were also the first inventors of the safety pin. Go Cyprus!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	13. Chapter 13: Visitor

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**-SurrepTRIXus**

* * *

Chapter 13: Visitor

I strained my ears. At first I could hear nothing out of the ordinary sounds of the woods. I heard a small herd of deer a couple miles off. They were being chased by something. No, not chased, but they were running from it. It was a predator. It wasn't chasing them. It was running toward us. I listened closer to the foot falls and the breathing. It ran on four legs. It was big.

"Jacob!" I gasped.

Edward nodded. "He's not looking for you, though. He tracked me," Edward said as he picked through Jacob's thoughts from two miles away. "He knows there is someone else here, but he doesn't recognize your scent yet. He wants to talk."

"About me?"

"It's always about you," Edward smiled crookedly, but abruptly his smile dropped into a frown. "Maybe you should stay here while I talk to him."

"For Heaven's sake, Edward," I protested. "Give him some credit. He can't be too mad about this. You said it was the only way. He'll have to understand. And we can't keep it from him forever. He should know. It's Jacob!"

"And he's half human!" Edward shot back. "Even if he is a stinking dog that calling of his human blood might be too much for you! Do you think I would risk that, put you through that, if there was another way?"

"You can't keep me away from everything forever! At some point I'm going to be around animals and people and half-people and I'm going to have to be able to control myself. I-"

"You're too young for that!" he interrupted.

"And I've done a pretty good job of controlling myself so far," I continued. "Don't you understand? I don't _want_ to hurt Jake. I don't want to, so I won't."

"How do you _know_ you won't?" his eyes were shut, teeth clenched.

"I don't know exactly," I sighed, "but I think it's kind of like how I can block you off from my mind. I just separate those thoughts and block them off, and they don't bother me."

Edward exhaled and nodded. "You should still let me talk to him first," he said. "I don't think he's ready to see you like this."

"Okay, but promise me you'll let me talk to him."

"It's not just your reaction I'm worried about," Edward said reluctantly. "I could handle it if he decided to attack me for this, but if that dog went after you…"

"I trust him, Edward. Let me talk to him."

I heard Jacob outside, close to the cabin. His intent must have been to talk, because he had shifted back to his human form.

"We'll see how it goes," Edward said.

He opened the door. As he did a gust of wind blew Jacob's scent to me. I knew Edward always complained about the smell of werewolves, but it wasn't until now that I knew what he was talking about. There was a heavy, musky note to it that was unpleasant but bearable, and then there was another level. It was a sticky smell that reminded me of rusty nails. It churned my stomach and made me woozy but still seemed to burn my throat. I stopped breathing to regain control of my senses before I separated the scent from my mind. I wrapped it up in a neat little package and tucked it away where it wouldn't bother me anymore.

"I want to talk," I heard Jacob say.

"I know," said Edward, the epitome of calm composure.

Jacob snorted. "Of course you do."

An uncomfortable silence hung between them. I could almost feel Jacob trying to control his thoughts so Edward wouldn't read them before he was ready.

"Is she.." Jacob started.

"She's not dead," Edward said quietly.

I heard Jacob breathe a sigh of relief. "Is she here? Can I see her?"

"I don't know if that would be a good idea, Jacob."

"What did you do to her?" Jacob exploded.

"She's fine."

"If she's fine, then why can't I see her?"

"She's… adjusting." I couldn't help being angry with Edward for those words. Didn't I tell him I would be alright? I resented his over protectiveness. I willed myself invisible, not just to Edward, but Jacob too. I quietly walked out of the cabin to where they were squared off with each other.

"What hap-" Jacob began, but Edward interrupted him.

"I told you she's alright. She's just-" he hesitated as he sensed my presence and chanced a look in my direction. "I don't know if she's ready to see you yet." This last was more to me than Jacob.

"Why not?" Jake asked.

"It might be dangerous," Edward said, still more to me than him. "She's still new."

"Dangerous for me? Or for her?" Jacob shot back at him.

"Who do you think I'm more concerned about?" Edward's composure was faltering. There was real worry and fear in his tone. "If she hurt you, it would put her in more pain than I 'd ever want to see her in. But if you hurt her… There are no words to describe what would happen."

"You'd think I'd hurt her? That I'd hurt _Bella_?" Jacob roared.

"Wouldn't you?" Edward snarled back. He imperceptibly positioned his body in front of where he thought I was standing. "Don't you _enjoy_ killing vampires? Isn't that your _duty_?" he accused.

"Stop it!" shouted Jacob.

"They're _you're_ thoughts, dog! That's why you were created, right? And you don't really know if she'd be able to control herself, do you?" Edward's tone was severe as he read the doubts in Jacob's mind. It hurt me to watch them. To see Edward's fear for my safety be turned against Jacob, and to see Jacob's doubt's visibly cause him pain.

Edward continued his verbal assault, he was almost screaming.

"Do you think you could handle seeing her stand there like stone? When your instincts tell you to rip and tear at her? How could you _not_ want to kill her?'

"Get out of my head, you filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob screeched. His expression was tortured. I couldn't bear it any longer. I wanted Edward out of his head; to just let Jacob be!

"Would it have been better, Jacob," Edward continued, "if she died? If she didn't become a _monster_?"

It was too much.

"Stop it!" I cried, forgetting my invisibility. "Leave him alone!"

Edward did stop. Jacob looked at me perplexed as I appeared to show up out of nowhere. Edward turned to look at me quickly, all traces of anger gone from his face, before he turned back to Jacob. He still stood between us, but now he was crouched, ready to attack. Jacob noticed the change, but did not phase in defense. He took a step back and stared at me with wide eyes.

"Bella," Edward said without looking at me, "what did you just _do_?"

* * *

**This is probably my least favorite chapter. Something about it just doesn't flow right but I can't figure out what it is. But hopefully any questions or concerns will be answered the next time I update, but if you have any suggestions to make this one better, I'd love to hear them!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! You people rock!**

**-SurrepTRIXus**


	14. Chapter 14: Repair

**Disclaimer: Read it in Chapter 1.**

**-SurrepTRIXus**

* * *

From Chapter 13: Visitor... a reminder of what just happened...

_"Get out of my head, you filthy bloodsucker!" Jacob screeched. His expression was tortured. I couldn't bear it any longer. I wanted Edward out of his head; to just let Jacob be!_

_"Would it have been better, Jacob," Edward continued, "if she died? If she didn't become a monster?"_

_It was too much._

_"Stop it!" I cried, forgetting my invisibility. "Leave him alone!"_

_Edward did stop. Jacob looked at me perplexed as I appeared to show up out of nowhere. Edward turned to look at me quickly, all traces of anger gone from his face, before he turned back to Jacob. He still stood between us, but now he was crouched, ready to attack. Jacob noticed the change, but did not phase in defense. He took a step back and stared at me with wide eyes._

_"Bella," Edward said without looking at me, "what did you just do?"_

* * *

Chapter 14: Repair

I looked from Edward to Jacob and back again. Jacob gaped at my visage, unsure of what to make of my sudden and unfamiliar appearance. Edward's face was frozen in a mask of frustration and panic.

"I- I don't know what I just did," I stammered.

"I can't _hear_ him anymore," Edward said in a low tone, his voice strained.

"Oh!" I gasped as realization dawned on me of what I must have done. "You were hurting him..." I said quietly to Edward.

Edward's voice was calm, but he still positioned himself between Jacob and myself in a protective crouch, still ready for it if Jacob attacked.

"But now I don't know if he's going to hurt _you_," Edward defended his verbal assault, his voice a low hiss.

"I'm not going to hurt her!" Jacob protested loudly.

"I just wanted you to stop," I said.

"Please, Bella. Whatever you did, undo it. I don't like not knowing what he's thinking, if he's going to hurt you."

"I said I wasn't-" Jacob began.

"Please, Jake!" I interrupted him, "Just give me a second."

I focused on that protective film, the barrier that kept my thoughts secret and saw what I had done in the heat of the moment. I wanted to protect Jacob from Edward's probing thoughts, to keep him from hearing his own doubts thrown back at him. In my haste to shield Jacob I let a piece of that barrier get away from me. I felt it now, clinging around Edward's mind, thwarting him from hearing anybody's thoughts but his own. I carefully pulled it back from him and returned it to myself.

Immediately, Edward breathed a sigh of relief. He stood up straight, no longer poised to attack. He looked at me, expression relaxed and grateful.

"Bella, where did you come from?" Jacob demanded. "Will somebody _please_ tell me what the hell just happened?"

"Oh, Jake!" I cried. I started to go to him, but my better judgment stopped me. "Jake I'm glad you're here! I missed you!"

"Sure, sure," he said, confused, "What happened?"

"Bella is… unique," Edward explained. He was relaxed now that he knew the threat was gone.

"Unique how?" Jacob asked suspiciously.

I grinned. "You know my glitch? The one that keeps Edward out of my head?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, "You have no idea how lucky you are."

I ignored his remark.

"It's a little bit more than just keeping him out of my head," I explained.

"Bella can affect how people perceive her. She can hide herself from them if she wants to," Edward continued. I thought I saw a spark of understanding in Jacob's dark eyes. "It seems it doesn't just affect her though." He looked at me questioningly.

"I accidently blocked you off," I said demurely. "I didn't want you to be able to read his thoughts anymore and I put the barrier around you. I didn't mean to…"

Edward contemplated this.

"Barrier?" asked Jacob.

"It's not a glitch," I explained. "Not really. It's like I have a wall around my mind, and I can keep people out of it. Now that I've- that I've _changed_, I can move it around so it's not just my mind that's covered. I can keep people from seeing me too, and now I guess I can put the barrier around other people."

Something flickered across Jacob's face before it cracked in a real smile.

"Bella, you really are a freak!" he laughed. "It was almost worth it to see the look on his face when he couldn't read my mind any more. Man, am I glad you're not dead!"

He started to come toward me, but I quickly took a step back. I glanced at Edward.

"How do you feel? Does it bother you?" Edward asked. I knew he was talking about the smell of Jacob's blood.

"No, it's fine," I said truthfully.

Edward nodded to me. "I'm going to call Carlisle. You two talk."

"What? You're not worried about her anymore?"

"Not anymore," Edward said. "I'll be close," he said to me before he turned and walked back to the cabin.

Jacob crossed the short distance and enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Are you… mad?" I asked timidly.

"About what?"

"About me. About all this," I gestured to my new body.

Jacob sighed. "No. It's my fault anyway. I should have been there. I should have protected you better."

"Jake, don't beat yourself up. It was going to happen sometime anyway."

"But it didn't have to," he cried. "It may have just been one of those freak things that happens, but I should have been there. I can't blame him for doing this to you, because if it wasn't for me you'd still be alive! You got hurt on my watch. You were at La Push, you were with _me_, I should have been watching out better. The last thing you were telling me was that you wanted to be human a little longer, and because I was stupid that snake bit you and then what were your choices? Either death or some kind of _monster_."

The word stung. I knew he had no affinity for vampires, but to hear him call me a monster, not just all vampires but me personally, hurt more than I could fathom. I took a step back from him.

"It's true what Edward said, isn't it?" I asked with dawning realization. "You thought you would want to kill me."

Sadness fell on Jacob's face. There was nothing but remorse in his eyes.

"I didn't know how I'd feel when I saw you," he said softly. "I didn't know if my instincts would win out."

"And now?"

"Bella, as soon as I saw you I knew. I knew I could never hurt you, vampire or not. I was just so _relieved_ that you weren't dead, that you were okay. Well, kind of okay. I'd rather you be like this than dead. I don't think I could handle it if you were. And like I said, it's my fault anyway. I can't be mad at anybody but myself. But I'm not even mad. You're not dead! And I'm happy about that."

"Are you really happy?" I asked. "Even though I'm like this now?"

He smiled. "You look good, Bella."

I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Jake. Love you still."

"Love you more, Bells. You don't even stink that bad."

I laughed. "Neither do you."

"Really?"

"Really."

We stood together for a moment in comfortable silence.

"Is everything going to be okay?" I asked. "I mean between you, and me, and the Pack and everything?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," he sighed. "The treaty is still on, but you're one of _them_ now, Sam's words, not mine, so you can't come back to La Push. It's probably best anyway, because everyone thinks you're dead. And about you and me… Well, I already knew your choice, Bella, and it's my fault it's a little more permanent now. I'll always be your friend, Bells."

"I'm glad," I said.

"Me too," Jacob replied.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward exiting the cabin. I couldn't fully read the look on his face, but I knew something wasn't right.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. Sorry to leave you with yet another cliff hanger, but you have less than 24 hours to wait for the next chapter! I can tell you it's called "The Inevitable."**

**I want to go back and edit that last chapter (ch 13) eventually, but I have other stuff going on that's more pressing, so it might not happen, and if it does it won't be for a while.**

**In response to obsessedwithjamespotter and like minded individuales, if you're still confused about what happened, there's a chapter of exposition down the line.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	15. Chapter 15: The Inevitable

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

A quick review... Bella is talking to Jacob, working out their issues, and then...

_"I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward exiting the cabin. I couldn't fully read the look on his face, but I knew something wasn't right."_

* * *

Chapter 15: The Inevitable

Edward's face worried me. His expression wasn't quite fear or concern. I probably would have felt better if it was. I knew those expressions, I knew how to handle them. But this was different. He was unreadable and I didn't know how to react.

I felt Jacob stiffen next to me. He couldn't read Edward's expression either and I felt that he wasn't sure whether he should phase or not.

"What is it?" I asked Edward quickly.

"Alice said the Volturi are planning to visit us. They're coming to Forks. They want to check up on you."

"But I'm changed now," I said. "Why do they need to come here?"

"They want to make sure," he said heavily. "And to see what you're like. If you remember Aro was quite interested in how you would turn out."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"So what does this mean?" Jacob asked. "More blood-, er, vampires are going to be coming around?"

"Yes," sighed Edward. "That's exactly what it means. But this could be a very volatile situation. You need to tell the Pack not to attack them."

"Why not?" Jacob angrily challenged. "Just because we have a treaty with you doesn't mean every bloodsucker can come around whenever they please."

"It's more complicated than that," Edward said, still annoyingly calm. "You don't provoke the Volturi. Not unless you want to die."

"So what?" Jacob exclaimed. "We've fought vampires before and it was no problem."

"Except that you almost died!" I cried.

"That was nothing," he answered flippantly.

"The Volturi are different," Edward explained. "They're not like the newborns we fought. They have numbers, strength, and experience on their side."

"Why do you care about them, anyway?" Jacob asked.

"They're like our kind's version of royalty," Edward said. "They act as the law enforcement that keeps our world from exposure. They let Bella live when she was human because Alice saw that she would become one of us one day. Now they want to make sure that's happened. There doesn't have to be a real threat against them for them to attack, Jacob, just a perceived one. It wouldn't be like the last time. _We wouldn't all survive_."

"So we're just supposed to sit back and let them come then?" Jacob cried, exasperated.

"Yes! If we let them see what they want to see then there won't be any trouble and they'll leave, but until then everyone, and I mean everyone, can't instigate anything. Do you understand?"

Jacob grumbled something inaudible.

"I don't like it," he said.

"Neither do I," answered Edward, "but they'll leave us in peace as long as we don't start anything."

"Are you sure about that?" asked Jacob.

"No, but it's the best option we have," Edward said. "Will you inform the Pack? They need to know about this. And we'll keep you updated as we get more information."

"When are they going to be getting here?"

"Alice said it would be about two weeks. They're not in a huge hurry, but they're definitely going to be coming here."

"Who will it be?" I asked. My voice sounded weak to me.

"Almost everyone," Edward replied. "Aro, Caius, and Marcus, plus Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix and some others, including a good number of the guard.

I shuddered as I heard the names. I had met them all once, and it was not an experience I wanted to repeat. There was a certain civility about them, but just under the surface was an unmatched cruelty.

"How many will it be?" Jacob asked.

"Alice said they haven't decided on the exact number yet. She'll know when they do, and we'll pass that information on to you."

"I'm going to get back to La Push. I'll let the others know we need to prepare. Just in case."

Edward nodded. "Just in case."

Jacob took off running into the woods. I turned and walked back to the cabin silently. Edward followed.

"Are you alright?" he asked once we were inside.

I shrugged. "I think so. I don't really know how to feel. It seems like everything should be okay, like it should be simple, but I can't help feeling like it's going to go badly. Edward, I couldn't survive it if something happened to you."

"Bella, I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

"Listen to me, Edward! It's not _me_ I'm worried about. It's you! The worst thing that could ever happen to me is if something happened to you!"

He took my face in his hands and calmed me with a deep but gentle kiss.

"Bella, look at me," he said when the kiss had concluded. "Nothing will separate us ever. I will always be with you. I will always protect you from anything that might harm you, and if the worst thing that could happen to you is if something happened to me, then I won't let that happen either."

Edward continued to stroke my face as he spoke. His touch was soothing.

"Before I met you there was only existence, only survival. Now there's more than that. There's _life_. I never lived before I met you. I can't imagine a world where you didn't exist in some way. My whole purpose is to be with you. I didn't know it at the time, but I was only able to survive that century before I met you because you were _meant_ to be with me. I was meant to be with you before you were even born. It's like we existed before we existed.

I met his topaz eyes. They were clear with sincerity, his voice liquid with truth.

"And now… Bella, I know we can die. I've seen death a thousand times over, but I can't believe that's the end, not anymore. I can't imagine that someone like you would just cease to be, and I can't imagine that what we have could be stopped by death. Our souls are the same. Yes, I said it, our _souls_. You're still the same, wonderful person you were before. Whatever you had with you then you still have with you now. I didn't know it until I met you, until you changed, that it could be like that but I believe it now. Whether it's in this world or what ever is beyond it, I will always be with you. Whatever is ahead of us I know we can bear it, because you are my_ life_, even though I didn't know there was life before I met you, and you are my _soul,_ because I can't help but see it when I look at you. And when I say I will always be with you, I say it with more conviction than I've ever had before in my entire existence. Nothing can harm us, Bella, not ever. If there is only one thing I can give you, it's that promise."

There were no words I could use to describe it. I gave him my thoughts so he would know the conviction I felt in his words and the duality of my sentiments. Our mouths met again in a kiss. We used our bodies to convey what words and thoughts could not. The physicality expressing the sincerity in another way, different but just as meaningful.

I had never felt more complete. There was no loneliness or singularity in my being. I felt the power in his words, in his kiss, in the way his body moved with mine. We matched perfectly, increasing the intensity of the moment. There was no choice for me. He was as much a part of me as I was of him. Whatever I wanted, he would give me, and whatever he needed I would provide. I closed my eyes. The rush was like falling, but I still felt the circle of his arms. I still felt the security of his presence throughout the weightlessness of our shared joy.

We breathed in unison as the culmination of our expression sealed the moment with the permanence of an oath. Whatever would happen in the future was inconsequential. We would never be apart.

* * *

**I actually really like Edward's speech here. I debated holding off and putting it in later in the story, but I couldn't wait. I liked it too much, and I think it needed to be here, because Bella needed to hear that.**

**The next chapter is called "Syclla and Charybdis." If you don't know what that means, it's a good time to look it up. It's worth knowing, but don't worry if you can't get to it. I'll explain everything in the next chapter.**

**Special thanks to The-Critic1337 for being, well, a critic. As nice as it is to hear how great I am (don't worry, I have enough of an ego that I know I'm amazing) it's also nice to see the things that need improvement. **

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	16. Chapter 16: Scylla and Charybdis

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Scylla and Charybdis

Edward's mouth sought mine. There was a desperate edge in his kisses. A need in them I was not unfamiliar with but hadn't felt since I became a vampire. There was an almost painful edge to it, as if it would be our last, as if _each_ of these kisses he now rained on me might be our last. But they couldn't be. Not as we lay here now with our naked bodies intertwined. But I understood the edge in them. There was the same feeling in mine. Since receiving the information about the Volturi there was a sense of impending doom, like time was limited. Every kiss, every touch, every moment had to be treated like the last. There was no telling how many more there would be.

Edward traced his hands across my skin as if he had never done it before. His golden eyes shone with amazement. I wove my hands through his bronze hair, feeling impossibly fortunate to have this god-like creature so close to me. It was like a dream I wouldn't want to wake from even if I could.

"You're so beautiful," his mouth broke from mine just long enough to utter the words.

I wanted to answer him, but my lips refused to leave his even for an instant. Instead I responded with my body, pulling him impossibly close. I never wanted to let him go. My legs, discontent with being so far away, wrapped themselves around him in an effort to be as much a part of him as possible.

As our hands grazed over each others' bodies our intimacy was interrupted by the buzzing of Edward's cell phone in the pocket of his discarded jeans. We were unwilling to break from each other, and soon the ringing stopped. Edward kissed me with the passion of endless love. Each movement of his mouth, the pressure of his lips, the sensation of his tongue, both disquieted me and filled my soul with hope.

The phone rang again. Reality could not be ignored forever. Edward's eyes briefly showed a quiet sadness before his face became a placid mask. He reached for the phone.

"Yes?" he asked. With the superb senses of my new body I could hear Carlisle on the other end of the line as clearly as if he were standing in the room with us.

"They made the decision a few hours ago," Carlisle was saying. "Alice saw it. We have twelve days before they get here."

"How many of them?" Edward asked.

I heard Carlisle hesitate before he answered.

"Twenty-six."

Edward's teeth made a sickening grinding noise as his jaw clenched.

"Why do they need twenty-six?" he asked tightly.

"I don't think it's just about seeing if Bella became one of our kind. It's about us. All of us. They're not used to so many of us being able tolerate each other for so long and I think they might see it as a threat. They're coming to put us in check."

Fear flooded my body as Carlisle spoke. It was no longer simply an issue of my own safety, my own existence. The lives of my entire family were at stake. Although breathing was unnecessary, my body reacted instinctively and my breath began to come in ragged, panicked gasps. I struggled to control it before Edward could worry.

"Are we going to have to fight them?" Edward asked. I could feel the level of control he exerted to keep his voice level.

"Alice can't see that. They must not have decided yet, but we have to be prepared for anything. Edward, you should come back. Bella needs to learn..." Carlisle faltered. "Bella needs to learn how to protect herself, if it comes to that."

Edward looked at me. There was anguish in his ocher eyes.

"I know you want to protect her, Edward," Carlisle continued. "I know you want to spend as much time with her as you can, but we have to get ready for this so that there can be time to spend time together _after _this is over. Understand? We need both of you here. All of us do. If it comes down to it, to the worst case…"

Edward stroked my hair and the side of his face. He didn't take his eyes off me and I saw something flicker in them.

"We'll leave soon," he said, his tone hard.

"Jacob came by last night. He said that you had talked to him and that he'd be back tonight to see if we had any more information. I'll tell him what I told you."

"Yes. The Pack should know."

"Be careful, Edward."

"We will be."

He hung up without a proper good bye. He held the tiny phone tightly captive in his hand. He turned his eyes from me to the flames that blazed in the fireplace and held it there. His arm suddenly whipped the phone against the wall. I let out a short scream, mostly of surprise but partly of terror, as the phone shattered into a thousand unrecognizable pieces.

He turned back to me. The intensity on his face frightened me. I moved back on the bed until I was against the wall. My hands covered my mouth without realizing why they did it. His face broke when he saw my reaction. The anger gave way to fear.

"No, no, no, I'm sorry, Bella. Please, don't be afraid. Please!"

He grabbed my wrists, gently, and pulled my hands from my face.

"Why did you-?" I managed to whisper. My eyes darted to the remnants of the silver cell phone.

"Bella… I- I can't! I don't care that he's right! I can't put you in danger like that! I can't risk losing you!" I had never seen Edward look more tortured than he did at this moment. Even when Jane had him writhing on the floor in pain there was less anguish in him than now.

"Why would-"

"They're not going to just let us go! And Bella, if you're there… I can't let anything happen to you, I can't! …But if we're both there, there just might be a chance. If we're not… everyone dies. Except us. Except you! Bella, you could hide! They don't ever need to find you! Demetri can't track you. Bella! You could live! Carlisle's right, I know he is, but I can't! I need you to be safe!"

"And what about you?" I said quietly, coldly.

"What _about_ me?" he challenged back, dropping my hands.

"What about _you_, Edward? What happens to you?"

"I'll go back to Carlisle. I'll be able to bear it if I know you're safe, that you're can alive."

"Oh, shut up, Edward!" I spat at him angrily. "This isn't just about what _you_ can bear! You say you can't let anything happen to me, do you think I'd let something happen to _you_? I'm not a weak, fragile thing anymore, Edward! You don't always have to protect me, especially not when you're putting yourself in danger! I won't just let you go off on some suicide mission while I have to be the damsel in distress. You want me to be safe, but I _need_ you for that to happen! I can't survive without you!"

"But there's no hope for me." His voice cracked and his eyes were dazed as he said it.

"_Yes_ there _is_," I stressed. "There's no hope for _me_ if you leave me again!"

Again I saw the agony flicker in his eyes. The memory of that painful time, not that many months ago, haunting him. But this was no time to be sympathetic.

"I won't let that happen," I said sternly. "Not again. I'm not going to leave you Edward, and I won't let you leave me either. Carlisle _is_ right! We need to be there for them, and for each other. Wherever you are, I'm going to be there. If you're going to your death, then I'll go to mine. If this is the only way we can be together, than that's it. There's nothing more to be said."

Neither of us spoke for several minutes. Then Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me roughly. The pressure of his kiss was almost too much, but he didn't stop. It was as if he gave me every part of him, everything I could have ever asked of him, in that one kiss.

Finally he pulled away and sighed heavily.

"There's no easy choice, is there?"

"No," I answered. "It's the same outcome if the Volturi are going to fight us. Either we will die together or we'll die apart."

We were quiet for several moments. He held my hands, his thumbs traced circles on the backs of them.

"We need to get going," he finally said. "Carlisle will be expecting us."

* * *

**Scylla and Charybdis are monsters out of Greek mythology. They are on either side of the Strait of Messina (between Italy and Sicily). In the mythology, you can't pass by one of them safely without getting too close to the other, so your choices are either to be destroyed by Scylla or destroyed by Charybdis. It's similar to being between a rock and a hard place, and I hope you understand why I chose this name for the chapter.**

**And, ahh, isn't it nice to see Bella with a little bit of a backbone? I don't even think it's out of character!**

**And any Atlas Shrugged fans might see a little bit of Fransico D'Anconia in Edward here... It seemed like a fitting thing.**

**I'm loving your reviews, and they really do help me out!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	17. Chapter 17: Manifest

**Read it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Manifest

It wasn't exactly exhaustion I felt. My body could no longer feel exhausted. Still I felt depleted, as if my energy had been drained, and all that was left was the resolution to do what was needed.

As Edward and I entered the Cullen house it was clear I was not the only one who felt this way. The fears and doubts of my heart were echoed on the faces of all present.

And then I sensed something that brought me out of my solemn reverie.

"Jacob!" I shouted. A wave of something like joy and relief eased into me. It really was him, in a place I never expected him to be. He was sitting on the couch near Carlisle. As always, he was in his cut off sweat pants without shoes or shirt. His dark skin a beautiful contrast to the lightness of the room. I don't know why I felt so relieved to see him, but it was good to know that he was here, to see him so casually with my family. A sudden hedonistic desire to keep him here forever waved through me before I regained myself and knew it could never be.

"Hey, Bells," he said. He wasn't exactly smiling, but his voice was light despite the oppressive feeling in the air.

I felt Edward stiffen beside me. Jacob was probably thinking something Edward didn't like. I ignored his reaction.

"I didn't expect to see you here," I said.

"Well here I am," he replied smugly. Then he changed his tone to a more serious one. "Carlisle told me what's going on. He said you'd be back soon so I hung around. I talked to Sam. He _really_ doesn't like thought of letting the leeches live, at least for the time being, but he's willing to go along with it for now. But Carlisle says they might not just be here for a social visit, so if they want to fight, they'll have to go against us too."

"Oh, Jake!" I cried as I ran to him. I threw my arms around him in an embrace. I thought I heard Edward's low growl behind me, but I didn't care. "Thank you, so much! But… it's not going to be easy Jake. I don't want any of you to get hurt."

Jacob shrugged.

"It's nothing. Killing vampires is why we exist. You guys are the exceptions, not the rule."

I didn't know how to feel about that comment, but I didn't think too much about it. I was too happy to have the support of the Quileutes, and of Jacob.

"We're still going to be outnumbered," said Edward quietly. "Even if Bella is able to fight," he shot me a disapproving glance, "we still only have eight, and then the Pack's ten. They still have eight skilled fighters more than we do. Oh, right, Tanya." He said this last while looking at Carlisle. Obviously he had just read something in his thoughts.

"Will she be coming?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered. "Irina is still mourning over Laurent, but the rest of the Denali's. Tanya, Kate, Carmen, and Eleazer, will join us. There is some guilt because of the fact they didn't come to help out the last time, with Victoria, but they have no love for the Volturi. If nothing else, they'll be here to show solidarity with us, but if it comes down to it, they'll fight too." His tone was grim.

"That still only gives us twenty-two to their twenty-six.," said Edward. "That's better, but I'd like to have the advantage on our side. I know _we_ wouldn't abuse it."

"Jasper and Alice have been trying to contact some others they used to know, but haven't had any luck yet. Tanya said Eleazer used to know a couple of nomads that might help out, but nothing is definite yet. We'll just have to do the best we can." There was more meaning in Carlisle's words than he gave them.

"Do we know where they're going to meet us?" Edward asked.

"The same place as last time. That clearing near where we play baseball."

"We've been running patrols up by that area," Jacob said as if he was dying to be able to input something in the conversation again. "You know, to get the feel of it and to make sure everything is how it should be. But, speaking of that, I have to go on shift," he grinned at me and winked. "I'll be back tomorrow. See ya, Bells."

"Bye Jake," I said almost shyly.

I watched him leave the house and head to the woods. I turned around as he began to undress before he phased. I would have blushed if I could.

My eyes caught sight of Edward. He was stiff and his hands were balled into fists.

"Edward?" I asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

"He still loves you," he said tightly.

"You knew that he did."

"I thought it would dissipate by now. You're a vampire, he couldn't be with you anyway… And you're _my wife_. He understands, but he still loves you. Too much."

"Edward, I-"

He interrupted me.

"I'm going to talk to Jasper."

I just stood there with a ridiculous shocked look on my face as Edward walked upstairs.

"Don't worry," Alice said, instantly at my side. She was there before I knew I needed her to be there.

"Why?" I asked stupidly.

"Trust me," she smiled slightly. "It's for the best. He'll come around." She gracefully floated out of the room, the perfect picture of an ethereal pixie.

The room was cleared except for Carlisle and me. It was the first time Edward and I had been apart since the change. I sighed heavily, unsure what to do with myself. Carlisle laughed lightly. I looked at him quizzically.

"Alice is right," he said. "He'll come around. He just needs to vent."

I nodded. I understood venting.

"But what's all this that Edward tells me?" Carlisle continued. "He says you can do some pretty impressive things now."

"To tell you the truth, Carlisle, I'm not a hundred percent sure _what_ I can do. I don't understand it, and I don't know if I can really control it."

"If you can't control it, it is precisely because you don't understand it. What do you know so far?"

"Well," I began slowly. "I know there's some kind of barrier around my head that keeps people like Edward out of it as long as I want them out. But I can kind of control that barrier too. I can move it around. I can…" I hesitated, trying to find the right words. "I can't _see_ it, but I can _feel_ it around me. If I focus hard enough, I can cover myself with it and keep people from seeing me."

"Edward said you blocked him?"

"Yeah, kind of. I guess I almost threw it at him, like some people can throw their voices. Part of the barrier, or whatever it is, left me and covered him. Well, just his mind, and he wasn't able to read Jacob's thoughts anymore."

"When that happened, were you still covered, or did it all go to him?"

"I had been completely covered. I guess invisible," I didn't like to say the word. It seemed to cheapen the whole thing, but there was no better way to say it. "When it happened, I lost focus and Edward and Jake could see me again, but I know my mind was still covered. That's like a default. It takes more energy to push it away from my head than to cover it. But, no. It didn't all go to him, just the part I lost focus on."

Carlisle was silent for a minute as he thought about what I just told him.

"I think you're more powerful than you realize," he finally said quietly.

"But I still don't understand it," I said sadly.

"My theory is that this barrier that blocks people out of your head is completely under your control. You don't have to keep it there around your mind and it seems to be completely elastic. I don't know if it has limits, but you can test that in the future. You can pull it over you and block everyone off from you, or you can pull pieces of it off and block them off from everyone else like you did with Edward. It's all within your control."

Carlisle smiled at me.

"Do you want to test it out?" he asked.

"I don't know if it'll work," I said reluctantly. I didn't want to end up looking like a fool.

"It's just a test. If it doesn't work we're no worse off."

"Okay," I said shrugging.

"Alice," Carlisle called. She was down in a flash. "I have a favor to ask. Can you see what I'm planning to do next?"

"Haven't you made up your mind?" she giggled, but closed her eyes. "You're going to go to your office and do some research," she said after a moment.

"Like you did with Edward," Carlisle said to me. I knew what he meant. I took and unnecessary breath and concentrated. I found that shifting barrier around my brain and mentally pulled at a part of it. It came away like a divided cell and I morphed it around Alice's mind, closing her off from the outside world. They were two separate barriers, but both under my control. I smiled a small but amused smile and nodded to Carlisle.

"Could you see of I'm going to find what I'm looking for?" he asked Alice.

She closed her eyes again and looked perplexed.

"I think Jacob is back," she said, slightly annoyed. "Everything just went blank." She concentrated. "I don't hear him though…"

I imagined the second barrier was like smoke around Alice's mind and slowly let it dissipate.

"Oh!" Alice gasped as her second sight came back. "What happened? I didn't like that at all!"

"I'm so sorry, Alice!" I cried.

"That was _you_?" I thought she was going to be upset, but instead she jumped up and hugged me. "Bella, I'm so glad! That's incredible!"

"You're not mad?" I asked incredulous.

"No, no. It was just unsettling to not be able to see anything. I'm so used to depending on it. Oh, this is so exciting! I'm going to talk to Jasper!"

"But Edward is talking to him."

"No," she called back as she went up the stairs. "He's talking to Emmett now, in the garage, but he'll be back soon. And Carlisle, you should start with the big blue book. It has what you're looking for."

Carlisle grinned. "She's usually right," he said and he went to his office.

I stood downstairs by myself for a minute before walking over to the piano. I idly plinked away at the keys, not really knowing what else to do. There were so many thoughts racing through my mind. I was worried about the Volturi and what they would think of me, but I was more worried they wouldn't care and that they would simply want to attack and break up our family. The faces of my friends and family, werewolf and vampire alike, ran through my head. I didn't want to see any of them hurt, but what could I do if it came down to it? I thought about these powers I seemed to have, this barrier I could control. Would it really work on other people? Could I keep the Volturi from seeing us? Could I keep Jane from harming Edward again?

Oh, Edward! I didn't know what to say to him. How could I extinguish his jealousy? It would be a lie if I told him I didn't love Jacob. I did love him. I just didn't love him in the same way I loved Edward.

While I was busy with my thoughts the front door opened.

"Bella," Edward said softly. "I need to talk to you. Come with me. We'll go for a walk. I don't want the others to hear."

I stood from the piano bench and followed him out the door. The anticipation of what he had to say was almost too much to bear.

* * *

**I wish I could think of something clever to say, but I'm in a rush and nothing comes to mind.**

**Thanks for your reviews**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	18. Chapter 18: Give and Take

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Give and Take

I followed Edward out the door. There was a steady drizzle as we walked toward the woods in the darkness. I wasn't sure if I should feel frightened or angry. My head swam with the possibilities of what he might want to say to me. As we wove our way through the dense trees I couldn't sort the worried traffic in my head. I wasn't paying attention to where I was stepping and my foot slipped on a patch of wet leaves. I let out a small, shrill squeak, but I never hit the ground. Edward caught me.

"Silly Bella," he said softly and gave me a quick kiss on the nose. "You're still a thousand times more graceful than you used to be."

"Are you mad?" I asked, confused.

"No." It sounded like he meant it. We continued walking deeper into the woods.

"I don't want to push it or anything," I hesitated. "But why not? With everything… the way you left, I just thought you'd be mad."

He sighed. "I spoke with Emmett."

"I know," I said. "Alice told me."

"He gave me a new perspective on things. You know Rosalie is lovely-"

"Everyone knows that," I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was the most beautiful person on earth. I could never hope to compare with her. Even among vampires she brought another level to beauty.

"That's kind of my point," Edward said. "Emmett knows how people look at her. How _men_ look at her. It doesn't matter that she's capable of killing them in an instant, they still want to _be_ with her. I told Emmett I didn't know how he dealt with it, because I have trouble dealing with Jacob. I know it's different, because what they feel for Rosalie is mostly physical, and you have Jacob's actual love, but Emmett helped me things more clearly. He gave me some advice."

Edward paused before he perfectly imitated Emmett's deep voice. "'_Edward,' _he said, _'Rosalie, and Bella, and Alice too, there's something about all of them that other girls just can't match. And as long as there are guys around, they're going to want to be with them. Can you blame them? I don't deal with it. I don't even think about it. All I have to do is look at Rose and remember how lucky I am that she picked me. She didn't have to, you know. She could have had any guy she wanted, but she wants me. If she ever wanted to leave me, she could and I wouldn't complain because I had her, even if it wasn't forever, I had her for a while and it's more than I could have ever asked for.'_"

Edward stopped. His face was sanguine as he looked at me. I recognized my favorite crooked smile.

"Emmett's a smart guy," I said with a smile of my own. I noticed the rain was letting up and the moon was peeking through the clouds.

"Yes," Edward murmured, "he is."

We stopped walking.

"Where are we?" I asked suddenly as I took in my surroundings. There were a few abandoned buildings and rusted pieces of equipment haphazardly scattered about in a clearing. To the east, although overgrown now, vehicle tracks still scarred a path through the trees.

"Fifty years ago they used to do logging around here," Edward said quietly. "They used to love and work out here. That building was the mess hall. Over there was their headquarters, and this one was the barracks. I come here sometimes to remind me that sometimes people mess up the beauty of things, but if they just leave them be, things will right themselves again." He pointed to where the land was reclaiming the marks left by the loggers.

"I think I've been taking you for granted, Bella. After the wedding, and after you changed I somehow got it into my head that you _belonged_ to me. It was just a given you'd be with me and no other, and that the rest of the world should understand that. No, let me finish, love. You had other options. You still do, but I'm glad you want to be with me. I'm here as long as you want me and I'm lucky that you do. I'm happy Jacob loves you still, because it gives you another choice. You _could _leave me any time you want to. You don't belong to me, I belong to you."

"I could be yours if you wanted me to be," I whispered. My thoughts were full of that day, the first day of my new life, when we were in the woods. That day when he was finally able to give himself over to his instincts and he had hunted me. I really had been his then. Excitement ran through me as I remembered it.

"No," he shook his head. Obviously his thoughts weren't on the same path as mine. "I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't take advantage of you like that."

I gave a small sigh of frustration. I wouldn't have minded being taken advantage of.

"What is it, love?" he asked. Concerned for my well being and happiness, of course. Didn't he understand that maybe a little less concern was what I wanted right now?

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to tell you!" It was immature, I know, but I didn't want to have to say it. I just wanted him to understand.

Poor Edward was confused. I knew I couldn't have been making sense to him.

"Did I do something?" he asked.

"No! You didn't _do_ anything!"

"Bella, I don't understand."

I gave a yell of aggravation and stormed off into the nearest building. I expected the door to be troublesome, but it gave way easily. I wasn't yet used to the strength I now had. A front area with a couple of couches and a coffee table was arranged before me. Behind it were two straight rows of beds.

I heard the door open behind me. I didn't turn around.

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked. "Do you want me to leave?"

That was the last thing I wanted, but still I didn't say anything.

"Bella, if I said something or did something…"

"If you _did_ something there wouldn't be an issue!"

"I'll give you anything you want, Bella. All you have to do is ask!"

_If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself_, I thought.

I went to him. I grabbed his face in my hands and pulled him closer to me. My hands entwined in his hair as I forced his mouth to mine. My lips were demanding, unyielding. Edward staggered back a little at the power of my aggressive kiss. His hands barely touched my sides. He seemed unwilling to match my intensity.

I didn't care. If he wouldn't take me, I'd have him anyway. I pushed him back further, biting at his lips, drinking in the kisses I forced from him. His calves hit the couch and he fell backwards onto it. I pressed my advantage and brought myself into his lap. My legs were on either side of his waist, knees pressing into his sides. He didn't touch me. He didn't hold me and didn't protest. I grabbed at his hair, yanking his head back as I kissed and bit at the side of his neck. I enjoyed the smooth feel of his skin against my lips and the taste of him on my tongue.

"Bella," he moaned softly. It thrilled me to hear my name like that as I reveled in the feel of him under me. He still wasn't touching me. He wasn't holding me like I wanted him to. It made me all the more desperate to have him and make him mine. I reached my hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his stomach and chest under my hands. I began to lift it over his head when his hands restrained me. I pushed back, and he pushed harder. But I still had my human blood running through me and I was stronger. My strength won out, and I pinned his arms above his head. I was leaning forward as I held him there. Our lips were almost touching.

"You don't have to," he said breathlessly. Did he think I was doing this for him? He started to say something else but stopped his words with another kiss, letting his hands go.

"You said you belong to _me_, remember? Shut up and do what I tell you. Now hold me tight."

He understood without me having to waste my breath to explain. I inhaled deeply, enjoying Edward's scent mingled with the tang of our combined excitement.

I ran my hands under his shirt again, and this time he didn't stop me when I went to remove it. I moved him so he was lying back on the couch. My knees pressed into his sides tighter. I kissed a trail from his mouth, down his neck, drawing across the planes of his chest before I moved lower. I stopped as I reached the waist his pants and sat up. I pulled my shirt up and over my head, letting it fall away to the floor. The lacy bra came away next.

I heard him give a quiet gasp as he took in the site of my body above him. It wasn't the first time he had seen me like this, but it was the first time I wasn't going to let him do anything about it. I pulled up so that he was sitting and I pressed my body against his. Our bear skin pressed against each other as my hands grasped at his back and shoulders. His hands went to the waist of my jeans. His eyes looked to me for consent to remove them. My hips bucked in response, my body undermining my self control. My breath was quick, rapid with my anticipation. I let him lay me back and slide my jeans off me.

I gazed at him from under my eyelashes.

"Now yours," my words came quick.

Edward complied and brought his body back to mine so I could continue to taste him with my kisses. He was on top of me now, but not for long. I pushed him back up so he was sitting. I kneeled in front of him so my height was more than his. My hands clung to his shoulders, feeling the strength of the muscles beneath. Yes, he was strong, but not as strong as me. If he wouldn't give me what I wanted, what I needed, I could take it. I felt powerful, like I could have anything I wanted in the world, but all my mind, heart, and body wanted was _him_. My hands and arms strained to have him closer; I could never have him close enough. I gave a gasp and a moan as he thrilled my neck with his kisses. I couldn't wait any more. I didn't want to. I wouldn't. He belonged to me. He was mine. My Edward, my husband, my lover, for as long as I wanted. I rocked my hips into his, letting out a cry of pleasure as I did. Every part of Edward was mine, now and forever. I didn't attempt to restrain the vocalizations of my desire.

* * *

**I didn't realize that so many people would be so concerned after the last chapter that Edward was going to leave her! Don't worry, we've seen what it's like when that happens, and I'm not patient enough to write about it all over again. **

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	19. Chapter 19: Resolve

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**I debated removing this chapter entirely because it doesn't really add much and is a little bit slow, but it's the last bit of romance we'll see from Bella and Edward for a while. Besides, _I_ kind of like it. But I know it's not the strongest (and it's a little short), so I'm posting _two_ chapters today! Lucky you! **

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 19: Resolve

My body had been satisfied… for now. I held my Edward in my arms and rested my head on his chest. His hands rested behind his head. Now that my ardor had been quelled I couldn't help thinking about how dirty that couch must be. I sighed discontentedly and rolled on top of him so that as little of my body was touching it as possible. I gave an unconscious shudder.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked with real concern in his eyes.

"This couch is gross," I said matter-of-factly.

Edward chuckled softly.

"You chose the location, love. I would have brought us to a more romantic site."

"Unless the mood strikes you in the middle of a hunt, then the middle of the woods is fine," I teased.

He laughed and said: "Would you like to bathe?" There was a glint of something in his golden eyes that intrigued me. He knew something I didn't know.

"Okay," I said, just a little bit wary. I couldn't be sure of what he had in mind.

Edward gently urged me upward and we both stood. I grabbed my clothes and began to put them on, but he stopped me. He took both sets of our clothes in one arm and my hand in his as he led me out the door.

The clouds had covered the moon again. In its absence the night was heavy with darkness. I should have felt embarrassed or self conscious walking nude through the trees with Edward, but the night was so still, the woods so quiet, that it felt isolated and intimate.

We hadn't walked far when I heard a marvelous sound. I recognized it at once. It was the sound of a waterfall cascading down a tower of rocks and blithely dancing into the tranquil pool below. Edward led me through the darkness to the edge of the water. As I reached the edge, the clouds succumbed, and we were showered in phantasmic light of the moon. My eyes gratefully took in the site of Edward's perfection as the pale beams illuminated his body in an unfamiliar way. I could see the prismatic quality of his skin even in this ethereal light.

I saw him appraising me, his eyes filled with awe and elation. I wondered if he saw the same thing in my eyes. He smiled at me before he soundlessly entered the pool. I followed suit.

The water was pleasantly cool against my skin. I was able to stand on the smooth rocks at the bottom and the water hit just below my shoulders. I swam to the bottom of the falls and let the water crash around me. I stretched my arms above my head, letting the water create rivulets off my fingers. It felt good to stand there with the power of the falls around me, washing away everything except a feeling refreshed tranquility. I exited the pillar of the waterfall and spotted Edward at the other end of the pool. He must have been diving; his hair was slick and wet.

I started to swim to him, and he met me halfway. His arms wrapped around my waist under the water, holding me not exactly protectively, but as if he was just glad to be able to have me there. I lifted my arms and draped them around his neck. My fingers idly played with his hair that looked strangely dark in the moonlight. He brought his lips to mine and presented me with the most tender of kisses. I slid my hands down his arms to his elbows. There was so much power in those arms, but they also had the potential to be gentle and protective, as they were now around my waist. I wanted to exist in this moment forever, but here, with the strange moonlight shining down on us in this secluded lagoon was like an alternate world, and I could feel the weight of reality pressing down on us. But here in this surreal place there was nothing to fear, no secrets to hide. All walls were down.

"What are we going to do now?" My voice faintly echoed as I spoke. He met my gaze and held it with his golden eyes.

"We prepare to fight. It might not come to that, but we have to be ready."

"Will you teach me?" I asked with trepidation.

Edward nodded. "We all will. The only thing we can do is prepare for the worst. It's the only way we would have a chance."

"Is there really a chance then?" I already knew the answer. He didn't have to say anything, but his response was an answer enough.

"It scares me, the thought of not knowing what might happen after, if we…"

"It scares me too."

"I can't live without you," he said.

"You won't have to."

"I know," was all he said.

We stayed like that, quietly holding each other in the pool, until the spell on the place that was cast by the moonlight was broken by the breaking dawn. This wasn't how we would have chosen it to be, but this was how it was happening. And now we would have to fight. We would have to work to change it. I wanted to believe that as long as Edward and I were together everything would be right with the world, but I knew that wasn't true.

There was death in the future. Edward and I left the peace of the waterfall, either to triumph or succumb to it, but we would meet it.


	20. Chapter 20: Comfort and Confrontations

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**Author's Note:**

**Before you read this, I want to take a moment and thank The-Critic1337, who has been wonderfully awesome enough to agree to beta me. Not only that, but she does a fantastic job too! Many many MANY thanks!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 20: Comfort and Confrontations

Edward and I dressed and returned to the house slowly. Although we were ready for the days ahead of us, we were in no hurry to meet them. As we stepped out of the woods and into the meadow the house was located in I noticed Edward's face break into a grin. Or maybe it was a grimace. I couldn't tell which. I looked at him questioningly.

"We have visitors," he said.

I inhaled, using my new, strengthened senses, to pull identities from the air.

"Jake!" I exclaimed excitedly. I was always so happy to see him, more so than I had a right to be with Edward at my side. Edward nodded. I inhaled again. I couldn't figure the other one out. It was woodsy and musky and made me slightly nauseous. Still, it seemed somewhat familiar. "And Seth Clearwater?" I said.

"Close," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "It's his sister."

"Really? It's Leah?" I asked. "I didn't think she'd want to come here."

"She doesn't. Sam doesn't want Jacob coming here by himself anymore. Sam thinks it's dangerous. He knows Seth doesn't mind, but he's on patrol right now so he asked Leah to go instead. She wonders if it's just to get her out of the way for a while so he doesn't have to see her."

Sometimes it was very convenient to have a mind reader for a husband.

I opened the door and immediately my eyes fell on the massive frame of Jacob Black, sitting on the Cullen's couch.

"Bella!" he cried happily. His face lit up as it did every time he saw me, but there was something different about it. I couldn't place it. Maybe he had bad news.

"Hey, Jake!" He rose as I walked over to him and he gave me my customary bear hug. I noticed he discreetly turned his head away when he did though. I supposed the vampire smell must have been a little strong for him. I glanced over my shoulder at the other werewolf in the room, and the only female in the Pack.

"Hi, Leah," I said politely.

Leah sniffed disdainfully. Her eyes were filled with scorn. I knew she didn't like vampires, but this felt different. This felt like it was directed at me, personally–not just all vampires. I couldn't help but be a little hurt and it showed on my face.

"Let it go, Leah," Jake rolled his eyes.

"Let it go?" Leah nearly screeched. "I won't _'let it go.'_ All this crap is because of _her_ anyway!"

The words stung. I couldn't even speak to defend myself.

"It's about all of us," Carlisle said calmly. I could feel myself relaxing. Jasper must have sensed things might escalate. I felt Edward's arm circle my waist, both protecting and soothing me.

"Yeah," Leah said, still tense but more calm than before, thanks to Jasper. "It's about all of us _now_. I never wanted to be dragged into this."

"I- I'm sorry," I finally managed to stammer.

"Then _go_, Leah!" Jacob yelled. "Just go!"

"You know I can't do that," she hissed back at him.

"Sam never-"

"You _know_ why I can't leave!"

"No! I don't! Tell me why you can't then!"

"Ha!" she snorted. "I know that if I left you wouldn't come back with me. You'd stay here!"

Jake started to yell something back, but I didn't pay attention to it. I slipped quietly out of Edward's hold and went back outside. He let me go with nothing more than a remorseful glance to make sure I was okay.

Once I was outside I couldn't control the shaking. I knew I was the catalyst for this argument. It seemed that wherever I went I caused trouble. It was exhausting. Would it be like this for the rest of my existence? Was I doomed to be a thorn in everyone's side for the rest of eternity?

I was pulled from my self pity by the sound of something shattering inside the house. Moments later a large sandy wolf ran out of the house and into the woods, followed by an even larger russet one. It felt like my heart, although not beating, was breaking.

I felt like I wanted to be alone, but when I saw Esme walking out to me I ran forward to meet her. I needed so badly to be hugged right then by someone. I was glad it was Esme and not Edward. It almost felt expected from Edward, like it was his duty to be there to comfort me. Edward loved me because I was Bella, his Bella. Esme's compassion was boundless and motherly, no matter the person, vampire, or even werewolf, she loved everyone. That was the kind of love I needed right then.

"It's all my fault," I whimpered into her shoulder.

"Oh, no, Bella! Not at all!" her voice was soft as she stroked my hair like I was a child. I didn't mind.

"But everything is going wrong!"

"Well," she said slowly, calmly. "Things might be difficult right now, but I honestly believe it's all for the best."

"How could this possibly be for the best?"

"I wish you could have known the ways things were before we met you, Bella. Everything is different now. It's better. We've always had a very unsteady treaty with the Quileutes, but because of you our relationship with them has never been stronger. We can work with them now, instead of simply respecting their boundaries. You have no idea how much nicer that is! And then Alice," Esme let out a musical giggle.

"Alice is so happy to have you in the family! She's so excitable and joyful, and you bring even more of that out of her. You let her have her fun. She loves you for that. And she loves you because you love Edward just as much as she loves Jasper. She knows you understand."

I nodded. Esme continued to stroke my hair as she spoke.

"Jasper loves that you always try to give more than you take from others. He's been around too many people in his time that only want to look out for themselves. As mad as he was you ran away from him and Alice when James was tracking you, he respected that you didn't want anyone else to have to get involved, but he'd never actually say that."

Esme stopped to smile at me before continuing.

"Emmett loves that you don't back down. He's always ready for a challenge, and, Bella, you can be very stubborn when you want something. And of course with you around we've been getting into a few more fights."

"But that's a bad thing!" I wailed.

"Not to Emmett," Esme smiled.

"What about Rosalie?" I peeked at Esme from behind the hair that had fallen in front of my face to judge her reaction. Esme sighed, but she was still smiling.

"Unlike Emmett, Rosalie doesn't like challenges. She likes to know that everyone loves her best. She was jealous at first that Edward was paying more attention to you than he had ever shown to her, but she's over that now."

"What changed?"

"She remembered she's Rosalie Hale, and that she's beautiful. Eventually she figured that if Edward was going to fall for anyone, she'd rather it was someone who wasn't more beautiful than she is," Esme chuckled. "She's just a tiny bit vain," she whispered, the corners of her mouth turning up ever so slightly.

I nodded and allowed myself a tiny smile before I asked her a question that had been weighing on my mind.

"But about me joining the family and… changing. I know she wasn't really thrilled about that. Does she still feel the same way?"

"No. She never wanted you to give up anything you didn't have to, not when she would have so eagerly made the same trade in reverse, but everyone recognizes that this was the only way to save you. Rosalie's just glad you didn't have to give up anything you didn't already consider, and that you would have been happy with this life even if you had a choice in it."

"She told you all that?"

"No, but I know. You're all my family. Edward can read their minds, but I can tell what they mean and what they need just because I love them like they were my children. Sometimes I can tell things before they know it themselves. Like when someone really needs a hug and a shoulder to lean on," she squeezed me and I was glad of it. "Or when someone needs to hear how much they mean to the people around them."

"Thank you so much, Esme."

"Oh, I'm not done yet! Of course you know that Carlisle and I love you, Bella, and are always happy to welcome someone into the family. Especially someone like you. But the really spectacular thing about you is the change you brought to Edward. He used to seem bored unless he was trying to figure out some kind of puzzle, but now he's happy. There is a light behind his eyes I never saw before, and he smiles so much more now He is a better person and a happier person because you're in his life. He loves you deeply. We all do. We're a family, and there's no trouble that any of us could have that wouldn't be worth it for the rest of us to fight to solve."

I was still troubled.

"But Esme, the Volturi-"

"Would have come eventually anyway," she interrupted. "We couldn't hope to live our unusual lifestyle and never have them come see what we were doing and if we were a threat. And now that we have you too, Bella, we have one more person on our team, plus the Quileutes. We have a better chance now than we ever would have before."

I sighed. "Do you really believe that?"

"I do."

I gave Esme a final squeeze and ended the embrace. Not every bit of unease or self doubt was erased from my mind, but I felt better. I felt like I truly belonged.

I saw someone leave the house and the movement caught my eye. I remembered what Esme had just said, and a promise I had made to Edward months ago.

"Hey, Emmett!" I called to him with a grin. "I hear you like a challenge!"

Emmett turned to me, his smile even bigger than mine.

"What did you have in mind, little sister? I'm up for anything."

I had my challenge ready. My human blood was still powerful inside of me.

"How'd you like to arm wrestle?"

* * *

**Besides once again saying how awesome The-Critic1337 is, I want to say hey to everyone that found this story because of Yahoo!Answers. Thanks so much for clicking that link I so persistantly put up _and_ for reading this far! (And Y!A's "Tiffany," here's that update!)**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	21. Chapter 21: Cheater

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**Once again, I want to thank The-Critic1337 being my beta! She'****s helping to make this story a _better_ story!**

* * *

Chapter 21: Cheater

Emmett's eyes lit up and his smile grew even wider. He laughed loudly and joyfully.

"You better mean it, Bella, because I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Well don't worry, because I don't plan on letting you win," I smiled back smugly. Emmett laughed again.

"Let's set up the table," he said, heading inside.

"No!" The panic in Esme's voice shocked us both. "I really like that table. Do it outside, please. Edward and Rosalie have that card table set up in the garage with those spare parts on it. Why don't you clear that off and use it instead, alright?" she pleaded.

Emmett chuckled at Esme's concern over her table, but we both agreed. As we moved into the garage and began to clear the tools and parts off the table I distinctly heard the rest of the family coming out. It seemed as if we would have an audience. They all gathered around us as we set up. Edward smiled at me.

Alice, having already seen the results, must have thought it was hilarious, because she was in hysterics. Edward looked at her, reading her mind, and laughed too.

"Emmett," Rosalie's voice was demanding. "If you break that table, you're getting me a new one."

"It's just a card table," he grumbled.

"No, it's not just a card table. It's _my_ card table, and I like to have a place to put things when I'm working. So unless-"

"Okay, okay," he cut her off. "I'll get you a new one later. Unless Bella wants to give up now?" he grinned at me.

"Not a chance!" I smirked back.

We brought the table out into the open so the garage wouldn't be so crowded. Emmett and I each leaned over the table, our elbows rest against the surface and our hands grasped each other's. Edward and Alice stood behind me, while Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper stood behind Emmett. Rosalie planted herself on the side as a sort of referee.

"You might not want to do this, Emmett," Edward said with his crooked smile. "I know how strong she is." I didn't miss the innuendo about our pervious night's activities, but fortunately Emmett did.

"What? You think she's stronger than me? No way!"

Edward just shrugged.

"Are you ready?" I asked Emmett.

"Always."

"Okay," said Rosalie. "On my count. One, two, three, go!"

I immediately felt Emmett's arm flex. He pushed his weight into me, but my arm remained steady. I heard him start to strain. I gave him a little leeway, bending my arm back just the tiniest bit, before I easily pushed it forward and slammed his arm back on the table, bending one of the metal legs a little. Rosalie groaned, but it was drowned out by a string of profanities leaving Emmett's mouth.

I beamed and stood straight while I pretended to fuss with my shirt and hair as if it was no big deal. And really, it wasn't.

Everyone, especially Alice, was nearly doubled over with laughter while I primped and Emmett fumed.

"Best out of three?" He asked, with his eyes determined.

Alice burst out laughing again.

"You really shouldn't." Edward said.

"Shut it, Edward. Best out of three Bella?" If Emmett wanted a rematch, I'd let him have it.

"You're on!" I was smiling. I knew I could win it, but I didn't want to see Emmett _too_ upset.

We leaned over the table again and set our arms as before. Rosalie counted off again and I felt Emmett's arm strain into mine. I pushed slightly, and his arm bent backwards, but not too far. I locked eyes with him and pretended to strain and flex, but really I was letting up on my hold. Slowly, he pushed my arm back to the starting position. It wavered there while I sometimes nudged him forward and sometimes let him push me back until I figured he'd had enough, and let him press my arm into the table top.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted and raised both of his hands like he was the world wrestling champion.

"Don't get cocky," I said snidely. "We still have another match."

Emmett grinned broadly and brought his elbow to the table, waiting for me to meet him.

"Emmett, don't," Edward warned.

Emmett just laughed at him.

"Come on, Bella. One more!"

I shrugged and brought my arm to the table. I we locked eyes, both of us smirking. Rosalie counted off again, but this time Emmett didn't flex. In fact, he almost let go of my hand. He broke his gaze and looked over my shoulder. His face was contorted and confused.

"Alice?" his voice was heavy with concern.

I loosened my grip and looked over my shoulder at Alice, worried. As soon as my attention was diverted I felt Emmett grasp my hand firmly and slam it down so hard on the table two of the legs bent completely in half.

Emmett let out an excited yell and pounded his chest. Alice fell to the ground in laughter.

"You cheated!" I accused, outraged.

"I _won,_" he corrected me. "_You_ shouldn't have taken your eye off the prize!"

"Eye off the prize?" I mocked. "What is this? Some kind of Sylvester Stallone movie?"

"No, it's just an arm wrestling match," he laughed. "An arm-wrestling match that I won!"

"By cheating!"

"You lost that second match anyway," he said. "I would have won this one eventually."

"I _let _you win the second one," I grumbled. "I could have won it. I'm stronger than you are right now."

Emmett crouched and beckoned me over with his hands.

"Prove it then," he grinned.

* * *

**Don't worry! It won't be long till the next chapter is out. **

**Thanks for all your reviews! I love hearing what you think, good OR bad!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	22. Chapter 22: Stakes

**I'm still mourning over the Patriot's loss of Tom Brady due to a torn ACL, but I have to try to make my life as normal as possible. So here's the next chapter.**

**Get well soon, #12!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Stakes

Emmett was crouched and ready for me to fight him.

I remembered back a few months ago when I had watched Jasper instruct the Cullen's and the Pack on how to take down newborns. He said that Emmett relied on his strength. I remembered he attacked like a bear.

I crouched. Emmett stood ready for me. I made my plan. I would rush toward him, then cut to the side and get him from behind.

It seemed as soon as I began to run I was already on my back. Emmett's mass had tackled my legs with the skill of a football player.

I sat up as Emmett stood.

"Bella," he scolded, "you can't go for the obvious attack!"

"What did _you_ do then?"

"Well, I did the obvious thing, but you weren't expecting it!" I scowled at my own over-site. I wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

"Let me help you up," he said and extended his hand.

I took it, but instead of allowing him to pull me up, I grabbed his arm and threw him over my head. He landed on his back with a thud.

Alice hadn't stopped laughing since the arm-wrestling match. Edward leaned over his brother and smiled.

"I told you not to do it."

"_She_ cheated this time!" Emmett complained.

I picked myself up off the ground and pranced over to him.

"I told you I was stronger than you."

"You might be stronger," he said. "But I'm more experienced."

"You won't always be so much more experienced," I said darkly.

"And _you_ won't always be stronger!" Emmett got to his feet and brushed himself off.

"No," I said with a smile. "But I have more tricks than you."

"Face it, Bella. You'll never be able to take me down."

"My money's on Emmett," I heard Jasper say.

"I'll take your bet," Rosalie said. "Five hundred on Bella."

"Really, Rose?" Emmett protested. "You're betting against me?"

"Don't worry, Em. It'll just soften the blow when you lose," Edward grinned. "But don't worry, I'm backing you."

"You're on _Emmett's_ side?" I squeaked.

"Emmett's going to need all the support he can get. He doesn't know what he's up against!" Edward laughed.

I nodded with a wry smile.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny," Emmett mumbled. "It's not like I can't hold my own."

"You should forfeit, Emmett," Alice piped up.

"That's never going to happen! Come on, Bella. Let's go again."

I nodded. We stood apart from each other, both crouched and ready to fight.

"Okay," Jasper said. "On three. One, two…"

I found that hazy barrier that constantly swirled around my mind and pulled it over myself, willing to remain unseen. By the time Jasper reached "three," I was invisible. I deftly stepped out of the way as Emmett charged. He skidded to a stop past where I should have been and looked around confused. I ran up behind him and threw my weight into the back of his knees, toppling him like a house of cards. I pushed back the barrier and exited my invisibility as I jumped up easily. Emmett still lay on the ground, too shocked to move.

"What just happened?" he asked, dazed.

"I didn't go for the obvious," I said smugly. "Really, thanks. I wouldn't have known it could be so easy if it weren't for you."

"Edward, take your woman back! I don't think I want to deal with her anymore! She's getting obnoxious!" Emmett teased.

"Hey," Edward protested. "I said I was on your side. What makes you think I want to deal with her any more than you do?"

"Stop it!" I cried in mock offence, playfully hitting his arm. Edward grabbed my waist and pulled me back to him. All the while I couldn't help giggling like a lunatic.

"Pay up, Jasper," Rosalie said. Jasper grumbled something that ended with "in the house" and headed back inside. Rosalie turned back to Emmett.

"Aren't you glad that I made that bet now?"

"I thought Alice was the psychic one," Emmett mumbled.

"Hey, I told you to forfeit!" she said.

Edward turned to me, he was beaming.

"You did pretty well. For a beginner," he said as the rest of the family settled their debts and returned to the house.

"For a beginner? I took down Emmett! That has to count for something!"

Edward frowned.

"Hey," Jasper called from the house. "The six of us are going hunting, are you guys going to come along?"

Edward and I had indulged in a short hunt yesterday that ended in me tasting my first mountain lion.

"No," Edward answered him. "You head along. We'll stay here."

"Okay," Jasper shrugged. "Oh, and Alice says Tanya and Kate will be here tomorrow. We'll be back by then."

Edward nodded at him, and we saw them head off through the woods.

I turned my attention back to Edward.

"Well? Doesn't taking down Emmett count for something?"

"It does… but you relied on your powers. It's great that you can do that, but I don't really think it counts as fighting skill."

"Oh," I pouted. Then I sighed. "But it's really all I have going for me."

"It doesn't have to be," he said calmly. I told you I'd help you out."

"Well, you haven't yet and a lot of good it did me just now!"

"You need to learn the fundamentals," he said simply.

"And how do I learn those?"

"Practice."

"Oh, thanks," my voice dripped with sarcasm. "That's really a big help. What do you think that whole thing with Emmett was?"

He smiled triumphantly. Why did he have to be so good looking when he did that? I was momentarily dazzled.

"That thing with Emmett was more like a bet. You weren't really concentrating on learning anything, you were concentrating on winning."

I tried to laugh, but it came out more like a snort. He was right anyway. I hated it when he was right.

"Come on," he said. "I'll teach you some things now."

Edward gestured for me to move further away from the garage and I obeyed.

"Now come at me like you did with Emmett. I'll correct you when you do something wrong."

I shrugged and exhaled quickly.

I rushed at him. Everything seemed to move too quickly, but I could respond to it all. Most of it anyway.

My goal was to aim for his knees, like I had done with Emmett, but before I could get to him, a shoulder crashed into my chest and I found myself lying on my back.

"You're being too direct," Edward explained as he helped me up. "It's more than just knocking into each other. There's a certain amount of stealth involved."

I just nodded. I could already tell this was going to be frustrating.

"Let's go again," he suggested.

I paused for a moment first this time. I decided on what I was going to do. I darted off to the left, but then cut sharply so that I was behind him. I dashed back to him, intent on catching him from behind. Just as I thought I was going to succeed, his strong arms gripped me around the waist and tossed me to the ground. Edward leapt on top of me, his lips dangerously close to my neck.

"If that was for real, you'd be dead," he said darkly. "You're coming in too low. It's too easy."

Edward gave me a light peck before pulling me to my feet. He backed up and crouched.

"Again!" he commanded.

I ran to the left again, certain he wouldn't think I would choose the same direction twice. This time I intended to jump onto his shoulders, with the fateful access to his neck that he had just had to mine. But as I leapt, I felt his arms grab me again. He held me aloft, my arms pinned to my sides and my legs kicking pointlessly. As strong as I was as a newborn vampire, I was helpless the way he was holding me. His hands pulsed with energy.

"What did I do wrong that time?"

"You didn't do anything wrong, I just knew you were going to do that."

"How?" I asked as he set me down gently.

Edward planted another kiss on my lips.

"I know you too well."

I frowned at him, resisting the urge to stick my tongue out like a two-year-old.

Edward and I took out stances.

"Again!" Edward ordered.

I held off again this time, waiting for him to make the first move. I didn't have to wait long. He was coming directly at me, but then he jumped and landed behind me. I spun around. I ducked as he went for my throat and turned to face him again. It was my turn to attack now. I ran at him, but dodged under his arms only to leap on his back, my arms clinging around his shoulders and my legs wrapped around his waist. My lips met the skin of his neck. I let my teeth graze over his flesh, and I heard a slight moan escape from him.

"If that was for real you'd be dead," my voice was raspy as I echoed his sentiments from moments before. "Maybe you shouldn't be enjoying this so much."

I slid off of his body and turned to face him.

"Let's go again," his voice was just above a whisper. The look in his eyes wasn't quite anger, but it was far from calm.

"Maybe we should give a rest for now," I began to protest.

"Again!" Edward shouted at me. I wanted to shout back at him, I wanted to fight him! Maybe that's what I needed.

We poised, and I attacked. Our bodies hurled at each other. The force of his and mine collided. All was chaos and confusion. Our hands were on each other, our limbs tangled and our mouths and teeth nipped at exposed flesh. My body fought with desperation and a desire for dominance, but he was more skilled. I found myself pinned under him, arms above my head and his weight holding down my knees. His eyes were wild. His crooked smile took on a fierce nature. I was so vulnerable at that moment, unable to fight or defend myself in any way. The animalistic urges that resided just under the surface were called up and drawn upon as we fought each other. But now it wasn't the desire to attack that captivated us. It was another even stronger compulsion. His body pressed against mine. I hoped, I feared, for what he might do to me as my body was helpless in his possession.

Then I heard a snarl. A snarl that didn't belong to either of us. Edward's head snapped up, eyes wide in panic. The sandy brown mass of fur and teeth charged at Edward, ripping his body off mine and tackling him to the ground.

I screamed as Leah's jaws snapped dangerously close to Edward's neck.

* * *

**Soon, soon. I won't keep you waiting too long.**

**And another special thanks to my fabulous beta The-Critic1337! **

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	23. Chapter 23: Bindings

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Bindings

I felt completely helpless as I stared in shock at Edward and Leah. Her paws had him pinned to the ground and her barred teeth kept him from fighting back. I realized I had been screaming.

"It's okay," Edward said in a calm but strained voice. He kept his eyes on Leah, and I wasn't sure if the sentiment was meant for me or her.

"Bella, calm down," he said. "Leah, she's okay. We were just practicing."

I managed to quiet myself and control my breathing with difficulty. Leah turned her wolf head from Edward long enough to throw a glance in my direction. Her deep brown eyes connected with mine. I wasn't sure if it was anger or fear I read in them. She turned her attention back to Edward and let out a low growl.

Edward's tone had the air of instruction. "Bella, tell her you're okay."

"I'm okay," my voice cracked as I said it. I wondered how convincing I could have been.

Leah looked in my direction again. There was more indecision and misgivings in her eyes this time, but she did not let him up.

"I'm okay, Leah," I said again, this time with more confidence.

"She saw us fighting. She misunderstood. She thought I was attacking you," Edward explained the thoughts in her mind.

"Really, Leah," I stood and walked over to her. "I'm okay. Edward was just showing me some things; how to fight."

Slowly, hesitantly, Leah backed off Edward and let him rise, but still she kept her teeth barred, snarling at him every so often as he got to his feet.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, looking at Leah as Edward answered for her.

"They fought, and Jake didn't want to hear what she said anymore, so he phased back. She thinks he's going to Sam. She came around this way-"

A guttural growl from Leah silenced him.

"What's wrong?" I whispered.

"She thinks I'm telling you too much. She wants to talk to you alone."

"Oh. Of course. Do you want to go in the house? Edward could stay out here or… hmm." I suddenly remembered the circumstances in which she had phased. Surely she didn't have any clothes, and I couldn't talk to her in this form without Edward. "I could get you something of Rosalie's?" Leah growled. "Or Esme's?"

Edward nodded and smirked. "She thinks Esme stinks the least." Leah snapped her jaws at him quickly, but it didn't seem to faze him. "Go on inside," he said. "I'll be out here if you need me, and I promise I won't listen."

Leah followed me into the house. At time I almost thought she looked embarrassed. I found some freshly laundered clothes of Esme's that looked like they might fit Leah and laid them out on the bed in Edward's room –now mine and Edward's room. I closed the door and allowed her to change, in more than one way, in private as I walked down to the living room.

Leah came down a few minutes later. The clothes didn't fit perfectly, but she would have looked much nicer if her face wasn't so sullen.

I looked at her expectantly, but not wanting to press the issue. I figured whatever she had to say she'd do it in her own time.

"The clothes look nice," I said just to kill the silence. Leah scowled. I cleared my throat and continued. "Thanks, I guess, for trying to help me out with Edward." Leah continued to look at me with contempt. I laughed with nervous apprehension and joked: "I didn't think you liked me that much."

"I don't," she glared at me.

"Oh." I looked down, just to escape for a moment that steely glare of hers. "Then why did you even bother?"

"Let's get one thing straight, leech, I don't give a _damn_ about you or the rest of you bloodsuckers! If it was up to me I'd rip out the throat of every one of you that came within a hundred miles of La Push. I'm not doing this for your benefit at all, okay? I wouldn't care if the whole bunch of you were wiped out!"

I looked at her confused.

"I don't care," she repeated softly, venom still in her voice. "But Jacob does."

The thought that I was bringing them, all of them, into this caused me more pain than I could bear.

"I'm sorry that the Pack has to do this."

"This isn't about the _Pack_," she fairly snarled. "It's about Jacob!"

"What do you mean?"

"Can you really be that stupid, Bella?"

I knew in the next instant when I looked at her what she meant, and I also knew she would never say it aloud.

"Oh, I see. You… love him?"

"It's just that we understand each other. At least, I understand him. The way things worked between him and you… and then there's me and Sam… I get it. I get what he's going through, that's all," her voice was defensive, but her eyes told me there was more to it than she'd want anybody to know. This must have been why she didn't want Edward around.

"So when I try to do stuff like that," Leah continued. "When I try to protect you, bloodsucking leech that you are now, I do it because I don't want to see Jake hurt. I'm not about to make him lose you again. You've hurt him enough." She glared at me, exhaling heavily.

"I know I have," I sighed sadly. "Is that why you came back here? To check on me?'

"Jake asked me to. I wish he hadn't."

Leah nodded her head. For the first time I saw a softness and a vulnerability in it that I had never known could be there.

I understood it now, all of it. She hated me for what I did to Jacob. She hated me because she couldn't hate Sam. She loved Jacob, not in the usual way, but they were bonded by a common pain. A pain I helped to cause.

"I'm sorry," was all I could say.

"Forget it."

"I- I never meant…"

"Yeah, you and Sam both. I guess I know you can't really help it." Leah paused and looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to me. "Do you ever feel like you're part of something bigger, but it's just using you? Like no matter what you do you're fucked, because it's not even about you and you're just a pawn? Do you know what I mean?"

I thought of how the Volturi were on their way, using me as an excuse, maybe, to wage some kind of war against the Cullen's.

"Yes," my voice rasped.

Leah scrutinized me. "No, I don't think you do. Maybe you think so, but it's not in the same way. You've already got something. You got Edward out of all this mess or whatever it is. Me and Jake got nothing. We're in this game because we have to be, not because it's really about us. Like I said, we're pawns."

Suddenly her face was hard again and her tone matched it. "But even a pawn can take down the king and win the game. I'm not going to let myself be sacrificed for someone else's fight. Me or Jacob, got it?"

I nodded. A new tear had formed on my heart. This could never end smoothly or have a quick fix. Even if there was no fight and if nobody died, someone would always get hurt. Maybe it was my fault, maybe it wasn't. It didn't matter. There would always be someone, a person_,_ like Leah would always wind up the loser.

I stared at her, maybe a minute too long, with new remorse and guilt.

Leah sighed heavily. "I should get back. They might wonder what happened to me."

On some level I knew that wasn't true. She just wanted to get out of here. I watched her calmly walk out of the house. I knew she would phase when she reached to wood line.

Suddenly I thought of Rosalie, and how she too had hated me when I was human for all the things I had that she didn't. For the things she couldn't have. A fresh wave of guilt swept over me when Edward walked through the door. I loved him desperately - fiercely. And I knew he loved me back. It wasn't fair that some of us get the love we so deeply need, while people like Jacob and Leah get the left overs.

Edward came to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I wanted to push him away. It just wasn't fair that I should have him. But his fingers lightly stroked my arms, and I felt the love he exuded. For me. Just for me, and only me.

I couldn't push Edward away or leave his side. I needed him too much. We were all pawns, then. Maybe Leah was right. Maybe I couldn't really help it. I had Edward's love and he had mine before we consciously knew it. It had been decided for us. Maybe the fates of Jacob and Leah had been decided for them too, but in a different way with a different ending. Whatever that ending would be was nearing, and the only thing I knew was that it couldn't end well for all of us.

* * *

**I really want to thank (again!) The-Critic1337 for being kind enough to edit this chapter and being fantastic! Yay!**

**I'm going to be camping all weekend (and it's supposed to rain. Joy.) so I won't be posting anything until Monday, but since this doesn't really have a cliffhanger, I don't feel so bad about it!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	24. Chapter 24: Practice

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Practice

After Leah left I was nearly insane with worry for what would happen in the coming days, but I tried not to let it show for Edward's sake. From the strained look that crossed his face when he thought I wasn't looking I could tell the uncertain future was weighing on his mind too. I wouldn't add to his burden.

For the rest of the day Edward and I practiced. I focused all my anxiety and trepidation into figuring out the best strategy for taking him down without resorting to my powers. At first I couldn't help cheating, just a little, when I used my mental faculties to bring him down, but Edward soon pointed out with all seriousness that we couldn't be sure what assets the Volturi would have with them when they arrived. It was possible they had someone who could cancel whatever I did out. I couldn't rely on just one of my talents; I needed to be prepared for whatever they might bring.

If I had still been human, my body would have been badly bruised, but instead I was more irritated with the amount of times I was knocked down than truly hurt by it. It seemed like no matter what I did or where I wanted to go, Edward was there first, blocking me. But then I noticed something. Just a twitch of one finger or a flicker in his eyes, and I was suddenly aware of what he was going to do before he did it. I noted this theory before I tested it.

Edward and I faced each other again, poised to fight. His right knee flex, but his eyes flicked to the left. In the instant we charged each other I knew what he would do. He faked to the right half a step, but then dove to the left, and I was ready for it. I sidestepped around him, ready to grab him around the waist, but I saw one of the muscles of his neck contract. If I went through with that, he'd have me wrapped up and on the ground. I changed my strategy and slid to the ground like a baseball player, knocking his feet out from under him as I did. Edward didn't have time to react before I was on top of him, my teeth dangerously close to his neck. I kissed it instead before hopping up. The whole thing had taken less than three seconds.

So _this_ was how it was supposed to be done! Just perceiving your opponents actions could clue you in to his moves. I didn't need Edward's mind reading or Alice's psychic powers to see that, just the presence of mind to watch others more carefully than they were watching me.

"You're getting better," Edward remarked as he stood.

"You have tells," I explained, trying not to be smug.

His brow furrowed. "Tells?"

"Like a poker player. I figured out what you were going to do before you did it."

To my surprise, he smiled. "You have always been exceptionally observant. I have actually been having a harder time than usual, trying to take you down. I think I rely on my extra hearing too much. You'll probably be able to take down Jasper next time."

I beamed at the compliment. Jasper was the most experienced out of all the Cullens, having fought vampires for almost half of his existence. He and Edward were only evenly matched because of Edward's abilities.

Edward and I sparred a few more times, and each time my attempts were more successful than the time before. So much, in fact, that I could sense Edward getting frustrated with himself. I briefly considered letting him win a round between matches, but before I could make a decision, Edward stopped it.

"Alice is on her way back," he said, confused. "She's about two miles away. I think she's running."

"Just her?"

Edward nodded.

"Is something wrong?" If they were supposed to be out hunting I couldn't think of any reason why she would come back alone unless something wasn't right.

"I don't think so," he said. "She's translating "The Raven" into Gaelic. She's doing a good job with the rhyme scheme though… Whatever it is she doesn't want me to know about it yet. If something was wrong she'd let me know right away."

"But why is she running?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when she gets here."

We only had a few minutes to wait before a spirited figure with spiky black hair dashed out of the woods. She smiled sheepishly when she caught sight of Edward glaring at her.

"What aren't you telling me?" he demanded.

"Nothing," she squeaked.

Edward's eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you tell me it was about her?"

"Who?" Alice asked, a picture of innocence.

He sighed. "Alice, 'Quoth the Raven, _Tanya_ more?'"

Alice's eyes widened and she quickly glanced at me. "I – I just thought…"

"Is Tanya coming early?" I asked.

"It would seem so," Edward said.

I thought about when I had seen her at the wedding, but I couldn't remember it too clearly. I was admittedly focusing on other things that day. Still, she had seemed nice enough at that time.

"Why is it a big deal?" I asked Alice.

"No reason," she answered too quickly.

Edward sighed again and turned to me after reading Alice's visions from her thoughts.

"Kate and Tanya were supposed to go for a quick hunt on the way down here, but Tanya changed her mind and wanted to head down alone first." At this point he laughed a little. "She wanted to make sure I didn't want to change my mind about you. She's very persistent."

"So what's the problem then?"

Alice hesitated before answering me. "I just wanted to make sure…"

"Make sure of what, Alice?"

Edward was laughing. "Alice just wanted to be here in case you got jealous."

"Oh," I said and I paused. "Why would I be?" I addressed the question to Edward.

"It's nothing," Alice said, slightly frustrated. "It's just that I think one of the wolves will be coming by, because it all goes blank."

"You have nothing to worry about," Edward whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair. "I told you I like brunettes."

I would have blushed if I could. Instead I just smiled meekly.

Suddenly Edward laughed again and said: "Emmett's right, Alice! And you should see what she can do now. We've been practicing."

"He said I was crazy to want to check up on you," Alice said to me with a grin. "He said you were tough enough to take down Tanya if it came to that anyway."

"She is," Edward smiled.

"I got Edward earlier."

"You did?" Alice shrieked with delight. "I should have been looking! I would have loved to have seen that!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll get to later," Edward said with just a hint of sourness in his voice. "She's pretty good at it now."

I turned to Alice. "How long do we have before Tanya gets here?"

"About an hour," she replied.

"Then why don't Edward and I show you what we've been practicing all day?"

Alice grinned in response before she started laughing.

* * *

**Thanks to everyone for your reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**And if you enjoyed this chapter (or the last few) thank The-Critic1337 for being an awesome beta and making them better.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	25. Chapter 25: Diplomats

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**What would this story be like without The-Critic1337 beta-ing? Craptastic and confusing, that's what it would be like. So thanks again to the wonderful Critic who fixes my typos, spelling errors, and the things that make sense in my head but come out as a confusing jumble of nonsense when I write them down.**

**This beginning part doesn't have much to do with the story I suppose, but I like Seth. Who doesn't?**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 25: Diplomats

Edward and I sparred and I took him down twice before we sensed Tanya nearby, just as the dusk turned to night. She looked disappointed to see me, but was polite enough not to say anything. Edward invited her inside, and I thought her eyes looked unnecessarily hopeful. Alice started asking her questions about what she had been up to since they last saw each other, and the conversation turned to cordial small talk. But I still sometimes noticed she would stare at Edward for a little too long, and then he would look a little uncomfortable and pull me closer to him. Alice kept shooting her dirty looks.

Within a few minutes of Tanya's arrival, Seth came by. I opened the door for him before he could knock.

"Sorry, Seth," Edward said with a smile. "Esme's not here."

Seth scowled. "Dammit! I'm hungry!"

"Seth, don't swear!" I chided. For all he had done, I still thought of him as a child sometimes. "I could make you something. What are you in the mood for?"

He shrugged. "Anything I guess. I just didn't want to go back home for dinner. Leah's been a real pain in the a-, er, butt lately."

"What do you mean?" I asked as he followed me into the kitchen, although I had a pretty good idea of what he meant. Despite the fact that none of us needed to eat, the Cullens kept a well-stocked kitchen as part of the human charade.

"It's bad enough I have to hear what she's thinking when we're both phased, but she's even worse when she's not. She just has a really bad attitude, you know what I mean?"

I nodded as I opened the refrigerator to retrieve the ingredients for macaroni and cheese. I did know what Seth meant. I knew what Leah was going through, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for Seth being caught in the middle of it all. I set the milk and cheese on the counter and my eyes caught sight of a bunch of bananas. I laughed out loud.

"Hey, Edward," I called.

"Yes?" he responded from the living room.

"Banana-nut muffin."

I heard Edward's peals of laughter and I smiled wider. Seth looked at me quizzically.

"It's just a joke," I explained and handed Seth a banana to eat while I prepared the macaroni. "Do you want to hear the muffin joke?"

"No, he doesn't!" Edward appeared in the kitchen. "Seth, you don't need to hear the muffin joke."

"Uh-uh! You can't do that!" Seth complained. "You can't tell me there's a joke and not tell me what it is!"

"You don't want to hear it," Edward insisted jovially. "It's not a very funny joke."

"It's a fine joke!" I protested. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with my muffin joke!"

"You really don't want to hear it," Edward said to Seth again.

"I think I do!" Seth grinned.

"Well I don't want to hear it again!" Edward's tone was stern, but his eyes were teasing.

I made a face at him before I turned to Seth. "I'll tell you later, since somebody doesn't have much of a sense of humor."

Edward smiled and pulled me close for a quick kiss. I thought he would go back into the living room with Tanya and Alice, but he chose to stay and the kitchen with Seth and me while I cooked. I couldn't help but smile at the fact the beautiful Tanya had been abandoned by him so that he could spend more time with me.

"The others will be back in a few hours," Alice suddenly called from the other room. "They came across Kate while hunting, and they're all heading back now." I heard her voice return to its normal tone as she continued her conversation with Tanya.

"Oh, great!" Seth said excitedly. "Esme can cook something for me! Oh, not that I don't think your macaroni won't be great, Bella, but you're not making enough."

I looked at the two pounds of pasta that was cooking. I would never get used to the appetite of werewolves.

*****

As always, Alice's visions proved to be correct. The rest of the family and Kate returned to the house within a few hours while the night was still pitch black. They cheerfully greeted Tanya and Seth. All of them looked happier and more relaxed after hunting. I felt a brief pang, wondering how many happy moments we had left, but I pushed the feeling away. If this was one of the last, I wasn't going to waste my time worrying about it.

Emmett was about to tell Seth about the bear he took down, but Seth stopped him.

"I gotta go," he said with chagrin. "I gotta take over patrol from Paul, and I'm late he'll kill me." Knowing that Paul was prone to over reacting, it might not just be a figure of speech. "I'll be back later, though, and I'm gonna want to hear that story."

"You got it," Emmett grinned.

Seth left the house, and Carlisle turned to Tanya.

"Have you heard anything else about Carmen and Eleazar? Have they been able to get in contact with their nomad friends?"

Tanya shook her head. "Carmen called me this afternoon. They know where Eleazar's friends are headed, but they haven't been able to catch up to them yet."

Carlisle gave a strained smile. "Well, we can hope they catch up with them and convince them to come by."

Edward suddenly looked out toward the door. I knew well enough by now to know he had heard someone's thought before any of us could sense they were there.

"Seth's coming back," he explained to all of us. "And Jacob will be by with Embry in a little bit. Sam wants to send them as diplomats to meet Tanya and Kate, discuss the boundary, and maybe work on some plans for the future."

Rosalie looked like she was going to say something unflattering, but Edward spoke before she could.

"Because Jacob gets along with us better. Would you rather have Sam come by himself?" he said looking directly into her eyes. She gave a disdainful snort before crossing her arms in front of her chest and looking away.

At that point Seth opened the door without knocking, adjusting his shorts like he had just put them on.

"Did you get that, Edward?" he asked with an infectious smile. He was always such a happy kid.

"Yes, thank you." Edward grinned back.

"Yeah, Sam just wants to make sure these guys here," he gestured to Tanya and Kate, "know where the lines are and respect the treaty and that kind of stuff. But I should let Jake tell you all that. He should be here soon."

"He's coming up now," said Edward. And then he chuckled softly. "I think he's a little annoyed at you."

"Probably," Seth shrugged. "But he doesn't have to live with Leah, or he'd understand why I came over!"

I heard Jacob and Embry outside. I opened the door as they walked up to the porch. Jacob did look annoyed, and Embry didn't look very pleased either.

"I thought you were supposed to stay outside, Seth," Jacob said with a scowl as they walked inside the house.

"Sam said he thought it would be better if I waited outside. He didn't actually tell me to do it. And I thought it would be rude to just sit out there after I had already been inside."

"Speaking of rude," I interjected. "It's good to see you too, Jake. I'm fine, thanks for asking."

"Sorry, Bells!" he said sheepishly before he lifted me off the ground in a bear hug.

"Hey, Embry." My voice was muffled by Jacob's arm, but I was smiling.

"Hey, Bella," Embry greeted me. "Do I smell macaroni and cheese?"

"Yeah, but there isn't any more," I said as Jake set me down. "Seth ate it all."

"Oh, are you hungry?" Esme asked. "Can I make you anything?"

"If it's not too much trouble…" Embry looked hesitantly at Jacob, but he didn't find any disapproval in his face. "That'd be great."

We waited until the Jacob, Embry and Seth had eaten before getting down to business. Their requests were pretty straight forward, and since Tanya and Kate were vegetarians like we were, they didn't have much objection to agreeing to the terms.

"Have you decided what you're going to do when the Volturi get here?" Carlisle asked Jacob.

Jacob yawned. "We wanted to discuss that with you, but I don't think we can do it tonight. I'm dead tired, and I have to get some sleep before tomorrow."

"What's going on tomorrow?" I asked, always curious about what Jacob was doing.

Jacob glared at Embry. "Embry's dragging me to the Makah reservation."

Embry grinned guiltily. "My mom's visiting my aunt and I don't want to have to go alone. It's always such a snore-fest over there. I hate these family reunions!"

I couldn't help laughing.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"With everything going on right now it's easy to forget that you have actual lives! It's all so… normal!"

Jacob laughed at me. He, Embry, and Seth said their good-byes before they headed to the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Bella," Jacob said. "And I have a surprise for you."

"Oh," I groaned. "Come on, Jake…"

"Relax, Bella. It's not a present. Not really, anyway. Don't worry, I know you'll be happy about it. See you tomorrow." Jacob grinned and the three of them exited the house, leaving me to puzzle over what the surprise might be.

* * *

**For some reason, I think banana nut muffins are hilarious.**

**Thanks for your reviews! They make me feel warm and fuzzy.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	26. Chapter 26: Raison D'être

**For anyone that's confused, I had originally made a HUGE mistake and posted the wrong version of this chapter. I'll explain more at the end.**

**BUT, as originally stated, I have to, first and foremost, thank The-Critic1337 for helping me with this beginning. You should have seen it beforehand (but it's probably best you didn't)! It was a confusing mess! So if you can understand what's going on at all, thank The Critic! She's the best beta EVER!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

**Chapter 26: Raison D'être**

I might have been jealous about the attention that Tanya was paying to Edward, except that he barely seemed to notice it. He was just as much by my side as he had been before she arrived. I think her presence bothered Rosalie more than me, because whenever her attempts to gain Edward's attention were fruitless, she talked to Emmett. I don't think it was because Tanya was looking for his attention, but she simply seemed to get along with him better than the others. This meant that Rosalie never left Emmett's side and it put her in a horrible mood to have to constantly be vigilant of what Tanya was doing.

Jasper and Carlisle spent most of the day reviewing the terrain around the field where Alice saw that the Volturi would arrive. They were locating the most likely spots to ambush and the best angles of attack, if it came to that. Edward, Alice, and Kate helped train me to fight some more.

I didn't do as well against them as I did against Edward. I spent more time on my backside than I did taking the others down. I could tell that Edward wanted to step in and protect me, but he behaved himself. I would have to learn to do this on my own somehow.

Every time I thought I had Alice's tell figured out, she would see that I knew what she was going to do and changed her course. It was definitely a challenge, but nothing compared to Kate. Nobody told me until it was too late what Kate's powers were. Just as I managed to tackle her to the ground I felt a bolt of electricity shoot through my body. The shock sent me to the ground.

"Holy crow!" I exclaimed. "What just happened!"

Kate smiled a little sheepishly, but there was a hint of pride in it too. "That's what I can do. That's why people don't take me down very often. I only gave you a light one, though."

It certainly didn't feel very light to me.

Kate's electric shocks were physical, so no matter how I tried my barrier did nothing to stop them. I would eventually have to learn to move more quickly and have as little contact with her as possible.

That night I lounged on the black leather sofa in Edward's room, our room, listening to some of Edward's music. It was something I had never heard before, and I wasn't sure if I liked it. I don't know how he did it with as loud as I had the music, but Edward sprawled on the gigantic bed reading. Every so often I caught him staring at me as I rested my head in my hand on the arm of the couch.

I heard the cell phone ring. I was closer to it than Edward was and reached it before him. I turned down the music before checking the caller ID.

"Oh, it's Jacob," I said absently. I saw Edward look down at his book as I flipped the phone open and stepped out of the room into the hall so I wouldn't disturb him.

"Hi, Jake!"

"Bells!" his voice was on edge. "I was hoping you'd answer the phone."

"What's going on? Are you and Embry back?"

"Yeah, I just dropped him off. I need to see you. Right now. It's important."

"Is something wrong?" My stomach flipped.

"I just need to talk to you. Can you meet me?"

"Sure, I guess. Where do you want to-"

"I'm on my way over. Come down to the end of your driveway. I'll pick you up there."

"Wait, Jake, you're _driving_? Why don't you just phase?"

"I'll explain later. I'm almost there. Come down, okay?"

"Okay, but-"

"Bye." He hung up the phone and left me confused.

I walked back into Edward's room.

"What's wrong?" he asked as soon as I walked in.

"I don't know," I said truthfully. "Jake said he needed to see me. I'm going to meet him."

Edward started to say something, I knew by his expression what it was, but I interrupted him before the words made it out of his mouth.

"Don't you try to stop me, Edward Cullen! It's not dangerous. I've been around him before, and I'm not going to try to drink his blood."

"But what about him? I don't want _him_ to hurt _you_. You've never really been alone with him since your change. Not without one of us being close by."

I sighed, exasperated. "Have you seen any thoughts like that in his head?" Edward didn't say anything. "It will be fine. I have to go." I leaned in to kiss him. He held my face in his hands gently, but strong enough to know he could hold me there if he wanted to.

"I love you," he whispered in my ear as he released me.

"I love you too."

"Come back to me."

"I always will," I murmured.

"Be Safe. Please."

"I promise I will be." I gave him one last peck before leaving. I left through the window, since it was the quickest way, and somehow managed not to fall as I ran down to where the driveway met the road. I saw the headlights of a 1986 Rabbit piercing through the dark as I got there. I quickly opened the passenger door and got inside.

"Hey," Jacob greeted me. His eyes were wide. I could smell the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"What's going on?" I asked, still worried as he pulled the car away. "Why didn't you just phase?"

"I didn't want the others to know. Not yet. Embry knows, but he promised me he would say anything yet. I needed to talk to you first."

"Jake, what is it?" He was scaring me now. I had never seen him like this. It was as if he was exuding energy from every pore.

He didn't answer, but he pulled the car over to the side of the road although we were only a few miles from the house and got out of the car, walking quickly into the woods on the side of the road. I nearly ripped the door off its hinges in my haste to follow him. We were less than fifty feet into the trees when he turned to me.

"Jake?" I asked hesitantly. Jacob's eyes were blazing.

"Bella," his voice was raspy with intensity. "It happened."

"What?" I couldn't hide how nervous I was. "What happened?"

"You know I love you, right Bells? I'll always love you, but… You have no idea."

"Please, Jake. Just tell me what's going on!" I pleaded.

"I never thought… It just seemed so… It's like I never… I can't even…"

"Jake! Please! Tell me!"

"Bella! I imprinted!" he blurted, finally allowing himself a brilliant wide smile.

I was shocked. Of all the things that had gone through my head of what he wanted to talk to me about, this was not one of them.

"Really?" I asked after the initial shock had subsided. "Who is she? What happened?"

"Bella, she's so _beautiful_! She's so _perfect_. You know how I went to the Makah reservation with Embry today, right? She was there, and when I was her… it was just like, wow. Everything is different now. Like even when I'm breathing, I'm breathing for her. I can't even describe it. It's just… amazing."

"Jake!" I cried with a gigantic smile across my face. "That's wonderful! Tell me everything about her. What's her name? Did you tell her about, you know, being a werewolf?"

Jacob's face fell. "It's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

"Her name is Meg," he sighed her name. "She just turned eighteen. She has the prettiest dark brown hair, and her eyes, wow, are just this amazing shade of blue. But I haven't told her anything, you know, about me or the Pack. I couldn't talk to her for too long. Her _husband_ wouldn't let me."

"Wait," I stopped him. "Her husband? Meg's married?"

Jacob nodded somberly. "To Embry's cousin Rob. Embry doesn't like him. He's kind of an ass," he growled. "Embry explained the whole thing to me. See, Meg's dad was from Minnesota or something, and he moved to Washington to go to college where he met Meg's mom. They fell in love and got married and Meg was born, but then they both died in a car crash and Meg went to live with her grandparents on the reservation when she was two. She and Rob dated on and off throughout high school, but a few months ago Meg got it in her head she wanted to join the Air Force."

"Really?" I interrupted. "That's so brave of her!"

"I know!" Jacob excitedly answered back. "She's so amazing! She was going to be a medic or something so that she could help other people. But," he groaned, "you haven't heard the worst part, Bells. She was all set to join the Air Force, but _Rob_," he spat the name, "convinced her to stay. He doesn't even really care about her! He just wants to make sure she's not with anyone else. That's why he married her; so she wouldn't be able to get away from him."

"How long have they been married then?"

"A little over a month. A little over a month and he's already screwing around on her!"

"How do you know?"

"_Everyone_ knows. Even Meg knows, but she doesn't know what to do about it. She's too good to other people. _She_ doesn't want to hurt _him_. He doesn't deserve her. I only got to talk to her for a little bit, but I know she felt that we were meant to be together. I know it. The way she looked at me… No one's ever looked at me like that before, not even you, ever. Then when Rob saw we were talking, he came over and took her away from me," he said with pain in his voice. "But she looked back over her shoulder, and she gave me this beautiful, sad smile. I'm going to see her again, tomorrow, but she doesn't know it yet. Embry's taking care of Rob for me. He said that he wanted to hang out with his family more or something like that and they're going to go fishing, which is kind of funny because Embry hates fishing. But it gives me enough time to see Meg."

I struggled with what I had always been taught was right. "But, Jake, if she's married-"

"Don't even start with that, Bella! If _he_ took it so seriously he wouldn't be screwing around on her! And she never would have married him in the first place if she had met me first! This isn't just about what's 'right,' Bells, I _need_ to be with her. Even right now, it kills me I'm not with her. She's my reason for existing. Do you understand?"

My thoughts would have turned to Edward, but they were already there. I was always thinking of him, every minute of every day. I understood exactly what he meant.

"Yes, I understand," I sighed heavily. "I just don't know if this is right."

"It has to be. It wouldn't have happened if it wasn't right. Bells, you're beautiful. I understand it all now. I love you as much as before, but it's not the same. You're my best friend."

"Forever," I answered. "Love you, Jake."

"Love you too, Bells. I think I'm going to leave my car and get it later. I'm going to phase and tell everyone," he beamed. "Besides, I really need to run right now. Can you make your way back from here?"

I smiled and nodded. "Sure, sure."

Jacob turned and began to shake, reading himself to phase. I turned and ran back to my home, and to return to Edward; my own reason for existing.

* * *

**In my original, unedited, version of this chapter Meg was named Claire. But then I realized that there was already a Claire in these books, so I changed her name to Meg. I'm sorry if there was any confusion!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	27. Chapter 27: Meg

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

**A/N: First off, I want to thank everyone for being patient with me and the hiatus that this story went on. I'm so sorry about it!!! Enjoy these TWO chapters I'm posting today (I thought it would be cruel to make you wait for the next one, considering how this one ends and how long you had to wait for it!) If you haven't read this story in a while, I suggest going back and reading the pervious chapter again first, just so that everything makes sense. **

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Meg**

I didn't see Jake for three days. I would have been worried except for two things. The first was that I knew he had imprinted on Meg, so all of his free time would be devoted to her. The second was that I couldn't spare the energy to worry. The others kept me busy with near constant training. They all seemed intent on pushing me to my physical and mental limits to prepare me for what might be ahead of us.

Sam, Quil, Paul, Seth, and Leah came over a few times to coordinate with Carlisle and get any new information Alice might be able to provide them with.

I had never seen Leah look so miserable or betrayed as she did when she came over. I saw Edward looking at her with intensity; Leah's internal agony played out on his face.

I guessed what was going through Leah's mind. Twice she had bonded with someone else - once with Sam, and then with Jacob - and twice they had let her down by imprinting on someone else. Just as she was really thinking that maybe, just maybe, things would be oaky, she was left behind, feeling forgotten. I knew a little something about that - when other people move on, leaving you feeling exposed and empty. Those memories never truly fade.

I wanted to go and talk to her, but Edward stopped me. He must have seen my intentions in my face.

"Leave her alone," he said. "She doesn't want to be reminded about anything, especially not from someone who has what she wants." He took my hand in his, squeezing gently, and I understood.

That night Emmett made Edward and me watch some fight on TV with him. He was showing me some of the finer points of mixed martial arts. I was surprised to find how much it interested me.

Just as Emmett was answering my question about why the fighters but Vaseline on their faces, my head started spinning. Although I had been hunting the day before, my throat suddenly burned. At the same time, my stomach seemed to do flips. I lay my head on the arm of the couch, trying to fight off the dizziness.

"Bella?" Edward's voice sounded far away. I struggled to hear it through the ringing in my ears. "Can you hear me?"

I nodded.

Edward hovered over me. I heard him curse as his attention was turned away. A few moments later there was a frantic banging on the door. It sounded like someone was kicking it. I fought to breathe normally, but it was an odor was causing this.

The banging continued with more urgency. Emmett got up to answer the door.

I didn't want to breathe, but the burning in my throat demanded it. My instincts insisted I took it all in.

Old nails and sweat. Rust and salt.

I knew that smell.

Emmett opened the door.

It smelled like…

Jacob came in, mumbling something. He was carrying an unconscious girl about my age with dark brown hair.

It smelled like human blood.

I stopped breathing immediately.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed at Jacob. "Get her out of here."

"I can't. There's nowhere-"

"Bella can't be around her! Do you have any idea what you're doing?"

"I think I'm okay," I said weakly as I raised my head. I hoped it was convincing. It was the truth, but I wasn't sure how bad I looked.

"Bella," Edward said sternly. He stood between me and Jacob. "I don't want you to accidently do anything you'd… regret. You're not used to being around humans."

"Really, Edward. I think I'm okay as long as I don't breathe. I don't feel sick at all any more."

"You… felt sick?" Edward questioned.

Didn't he notice? I couldn't help but feel slightly hurt.

"You don't want to… attack her?" he continued. I shook my head.

"No, I just felt sick."

Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the house. "Bella's the worst vampire in the history of vampires! She's still clumsy as hell and gets sick at the smell of human blood!"

Edward looked at me, realization dawning on his face and relief breaking through.

"Is that Meg? I won't hurt her," I said quietly.

"She's already hurt," Jacob said with bitterness. "Bella, he _hit_ her!"

"He did _what_?" I asked, shocked that anyone could hurt this slight girl that Jacob now held in his hands, limp as a rag doll.

"Lay her down on the couch," Edward instructed as Emmett called for Carlisle.

Jacob complied. Once Meg was gently laid on the couch I could see the purple and blue splotch beginning to form on the right side of her face. I could hear her breathing and her heartbeat. They both seemed strong enough, but I didn't know enough to make sure.

Fortunately Carlisle did. He arrived as quickly as he could and examined her with the light gentle bedside manner gained from centuries of experience.

"She'll be alright," he told Jacob after several minutes. "I can't be sure without an x-ray, but I think her cheekbone is fractured. It's not bad though. We'll keep an eye on her, but she should be fine when she wakes up."

Jacob breathed a heavy sigh of relief. I saw his fingers lightly trace along her jaw, too afraid to touch her, but too worried not to.

"Do you promise she'll be fine?" Jacob asked Carlisle, his eyes never leaving Meg.

"She'll probably be uncomfortable when she wakes up, but she'll be alright," Carlisle answered.

"I need to talk to Carlisle," Edward whispered in my ear. "Will you be alright here? With her?"

I nodded silently and Edward, Carlisle, and Emmett went upstairs.

"Jake," I said softly. "Tell me what happened. Does her husband, does Rob know?"

Jacob exhaled loudly. "Yeah, I guess he does. After I saw you last, Bella, I couldn't stay away from her. Trying to was like trying not to breathe. I have a lot to tell you. Maybe I should just tell you the whole story and start at the beginning."


	28. Chapter 28: Jacob's Story

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Jacob's Story**

Jacob sat at the edge of the couch, looking over the unconscious Meg. I let him tell his story and didn't interrupt.

"That first day," he began, "when Embry went fishing with Rob, I didn't want to seem like I was just coming up there to see her. Which was stupid, looking back, but whatever. Embry and I drove up together, but he went to Meg and Rob's house about nine to go fishing with him. I made sure that they were out and far gone before I knocked on the door.

"'Course Meg answered. She looked so beautiful. I told her I was supposed to go fishing with Embry and Rob, but that I was late, and she said that they were already gone, and that I probably wouldn't catch up with them, and that she didn't know where they went.

"Then, and this is really stupid, I asked if I could use the bathroom because I didn't want to give her an excuse to get rid of me," Jacob grinned sheepishly, and stroked the hair of his sleeping beauty. "After I did that, I asked her for a cup of coffee. And then I had a reason to really talk to her.

"We talked for hours. It wasn't just me talking either. She's really interesting. She knows more about geology than anyone I've ever met. I was anxious to find a way to tell her about me, you know, so I asked her if she was a cat person or a dog person."

Jacob paused and his jaw clenched.

"She said she was a dog person, and that she used to have a dog that she really loved when she lived with her grandmother. She and her grandmother were out one day, and Rob was supposed to watch the dog. When they came back Rob said the dog ran away. But it's funny that it happened the same day he bought a new shotgun. He just said 'don't worry about it. It's just a dog.' He never told her he killed it, but when she wanted to join the Air Force he told her 'don't you run away from me like your dog did.'"

Jacob's voice began to quake and soften.

"And then… then she started crying. She said she's terrified to be around him, but even more scared when he's not there, because then she doesn't know what he's doing or who he's hurting. Those were her words. She said she can't leave him, because she's afraid he might hurt her grandmother, or hurt himself. I don't know why, but she doesn't want him hurt. Maybe she's just too good a person. Too gentle."

He lightly stroked Meg's hair.

"I promised her that I would do whatever I could to make her happy. I promised her that I would never, ever, hurt her and that I would do everything I could to protect her.

"I- I told her about me. About being a werewolf. And she… just accepted it like it was the most natural thing in the world," Jacob said with wonder. "She looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes of hers and said 'I trust you.' I don't think she could have said anything more perfect at that moment.

"And then, I just couldn't help it. I went to wipe away a tear from her cheek, but I didn't want to take my hand away. She has the softest skin I've ever felt. I didn't plan it, but it seemed so right to do. I kissed her, and she kissed me back, and it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I swear time stopped."

Jacob paused. His eyes were half closed. He was obviously recalling the memory of that first perfect kiss.

"I love her so much," he barely whispered. "We didn't say it, but both of us know we're meant to be together. I told her, briefly, about what's going on with the Volturi. I didn't give her all the details, but she knows enough. I told her that after the whole thing with them is taken care of, I'd come back and we'd figure out a way to get her away from Rob for good. Until then, I told her I wouldn't leave. So for the past few days I've been up at the Makah reservation. When Rob was home, I'd phase and watch over her and the whole reservation. But when he was away, every second of my time was spent with her.

"And then today, or I guess yesterday now, it kinda just happened. We, well, we made love. That morning, Rob was leaving for work, he works at a pawn shop, and Meg said she was going to go out to Olympia Community College and look into maybe taking some classes for the next semester. Rob got pissed off about this because he said that she 'didn't need any of that shit' and that he didn't want her 'to be another one of those college whores fucking every dick in site.' He was pretty awful.

"She went into her room and lay down on the bed, and when I knew he was gone I went inside like I had been doing. I lay down on the bed with her, just to talk, to see if she was okay. She said that before she met me she might have been upset, but now she didn't care. She said, 'Jake, nothing matters anymore except you. Rob can't hurt me anymore, because I have you now.' Then she told me she loved me, and I said I loved her, but I'm pretty sure she already knew that. And then, like our first kiss, it just seemed like the natural thing to do, and we made love.

"I never should have fallen asleep afterwards, but I did. When I woke up, I heard Meg and Rob fighting in the front room. It wasn't about me, though. He hadn't found out about me. They were fighting about Meg going to college again. He said he wouldn't let her go, and she said, 'I don't need your permission to make myself a better person. What are you so afraid of?' And then I heard this sickening crack, and he hit her.

"I phased then. I was so mad, I couldn't help it. I broke down the bedroom door to get to her. Bella, he was _still hitting her_. She was on the ground and unconscious, but he was still hitting her. I knocked him down and his head hit the coffee table. It knocked him out. The only thing that stopped me from killing him right then was that I knew Meg wouldn't like it. I was able to calm down enough to phase back, and then I grabbed her and ran here. I needed to get her to a doctor, and, I hate to say it, but Carlisle is the only one I trust now.

"I was hoping she could stay here for a while. If I take her back to La Push, word might get back to Rob that she's there. I don't want her to ever have to see him again. Not if she doesn't want to. I love her so much."

That much was easy to see from the way Jacob talked about her and the way his eyes hardly left her. There was guilt in the way he looked at her sometimes. Especially when his eyes drifted over the bluish purple bruise marring the right side of her face, as they did now.

"I should have been there for her," he lamented. "This should never have happened."

"Jake," I said slowly, "because of you, this will never happen to her again. You've given her freedom, and you've given her love. She never would have had either of that if it weren't for you."

"Still," he said, "I should have protected her better. This is the last time anyone will hurt her, I promise that. She's my life. She's the only thing that matters." He took Meg's hand and squeezed it lightly. "This thing with the Volturi… I'm still with it. Now more than ever. I want to be sure I'm out there with you guys, watching them. I'm going to make sure none of them wander off and decide to feed on Meg or anything."

Meg stirred from where she lay and exhaled heavily.

"You know it will be dangerous, Jake," I said quietly. "If we have to fight."

He grinned, and it was a real Jacob smile. "I know. But I don't mind putting myself in a little bit of danger. And you know something? I have a good feeling about this. I'd bet my life it doesn't come down to a fight at all."

"Really?" I asked, taken aback. He was the first one to show any signs of optimism. "Aren't you worried at all?"

"Sure, sure," he said. "but c'mon, Bells! Once they see that we're all together and it won't be an easy thing to take us all down, don't you think they'd think twice before doing anything stupid?"

"I guess, but-"

"Besides," he interrupted me. "I look at Meg, and I have a good feeling. I just feel… _life_, you know? I think I'd be worried if it wasn't for her. I just know I'll always be with her."

Meg stirred again and murmured, "Jake." He smiled.

"She loves me," he said both assuredly and amazed.

Love. Maybe that was the way we could win this thing. The bonds of love were stronger than any other. Anyone that had ever felt real love understood, and if any of the Volturi had ever felt love, they would understand too. If we could convince them, if we could make them understand, maybe there wouldn't be any need for bloodshed. Maybe it's true, and all you need is love.


	29. Chapter 29: Optimism

**Sorry I haven't posted in a bit! I've been reading more than I've been writing *blush* But I have some GREAT news! After months of prodding I finally convinced my husband to read the Twilight series! He's on Eclipse, and he loves it so far! Yay! Everyone celebrate with me! Now let's all "Eeeee!!!!" because the movie will be here in a few hours!**

**EEEEEEE!!!!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 29: Optimism

Like Carlisle had promised, Meg made a full recovery. Besides the ugly bruise, she was otherwise fine. Everyone liked her nearly instantly. She was one of those people it's almost impossible not to like. She was somewhat quiet – an understandable thing when you're staying in a house full of vampires after your werewolf soul mate rescues you from an abusive husband – but remarkably sincere and good natured.

I became quite skilled at managing my breathing around Meg, and eventually the smell of her blood didn't make me quite as nauseous as before, though I still didn't find it very attractive and had no interest in drinking it.

The rest of the pack came by at varying times the next morning to meet the girl Jacob had imprinted on. I was worried about how Leah might react, but I shouldn't have been. To my surprise, Leah got alone with her better than anyone else. Edward explained it to me later.

"She and Leah understand each other for the same reasons Jacob and Leah understand each other," he said to me as we stood in the semi-secluded kitchen. "All of them know what it's like to be in love with the wrong person. Meg actually gives Leah hope. She thinks it's a little bit silly, but her thoughts keep turning back to fairy tales and Prince Charming." Edward smiled. "Do all you girls believe that your prince will come someday?"

"You tell me," I said to him. "You're the mind reader."

"Well what do _you_ believe?" he inquired.

"I believe I've already found my prince," I said and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him on the nose.

"If I'm your prince, than which fairy tale princess are you?"

I thought about this for a moment before answering. "I'm Sleeping Beauty. You woke me up from one life into another."

Edward was going to say something, but Seth had overheard us and made a gagging sound.

"I've had to listen to enough of that mushy crap. I don't need to hear any more!" he grinned at us.

Edward winked, and responded by giving me a ridiculously overdone kiss.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Seth complained.

I barely noticed. It seemed like it had been too long since he kissed me like that, I let the feeling of it run through me. His lips were soft against mine at first, but soon I could feel the hunger of his kiss break through. My hands knotted themselves in his hair. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. My skin tingled where he touched and ached for more.

A loud, obviously fake cough brought us back to earth.

Alice looked at us both slightly irritated and embarrassed.

"I don't mean to interrupt," she said, "but I just thought that you should know Eleazar and Carmen will be getting here soon."

"How long?" asked Edward.

"About two and a half hours."

"Thank you, Alice," he said. When she turned he whispered in my ear. "That should give us enough time."

"For what?" I asked, even though I already knew.

"Guess," he said, and accented the words with a quick bite to my earlobe. Shivers went through my spine and my knees gave out. Only Edward's quick reactions saved me from collapsing to the floor. He swiftly picked me up off my feet and carried me to our room. I was thankful that the thick golden carpet and the heavy fabric hung on the walls were designed to keep the acoustics confined to that room.

********

Edward and I greeted Carmen and Eleazar when they arrived, but we were surprised to find they brought two others. From their eyes I could tell they were vegetarians, like us.

"Alice," Edward stopped her as she passed. "Why didn't you tell me they brought guests? Didn't you see them?"

"Yes, I saw them," she hissed, annoyed at having her skills criticized. "I would have told you, but I lost my train of thought when I saw you two-"

"Alright, alright," he interrupted her.

I learned that the two guests were named Randall and Garrett. Garrett had met Eleazar soon after he joined the Denali coven and adapted to the vegetarian life style because of it. I thought I saw something pass between him and Kate, but I couldn't be sure. He and Randall had met a dozen or so year ago and had been travelling together ever since. Randall was already a vegetarian.

It seemed that he and Jasper both knew the same vampire, Peter. Peter was the vampire Jasper had escaped from his previous life and his servitude to Maria with. After they parted ways and Jasper joined the Cullens, Peter met Randall. It was from Peter that Randall first heard about the vegetarian lifestyle, and he decided to adopt it.

Both Eleazar and Randall brought special abilities with them. Randall seemed to be telekinetic, but he was limited to things that were smaller than him.

Eleazar was able to detect any powers other vampires might have. A skill that came in handy when he used to be a guard for the Volturi so many years ago.

"You're more powerful than you realize," he said to me quietly. I didn't quite know what to make of it. I still wasn't completely sure what I was capable of, and I wasn't sure I wanted to have to find out.

With the additions of Carmen, Eleazar, Garrett and Randall, not to mention Meg, Jacob, and the other members of the Pack which always seemed to be around, even the Cullen's large house seemed crowded.

But it wouldn't be crowded for long. Time was running out. We only had four days left before Alice predicted the Volturi would arrive. And then…

And then what?

The Volturi were coming, that much was certain, and the pretense was that they were coming to check on me – to make sure I wasn't still human. But they were also coming to check on the Cullens. They wanted to see if the Cullens were a threat to them and their power. Maybe if they saw that we didn't want that, that we didn't need it, maybe…

Jacob's optimism was starting to wear off on me. There was Love here. Pure, glorious, joyful Love. There was no struggle for power, no need to prove who was in control. There was just Love.

If they could see it and understand it, maybe they would see that we weren't a threat and never would be. Love is strong, and it's simple. When you have it, it's all you need and nothing can break that bond.

I had to believe there was hope. I glanced at Jacob and Meg. Even though he wasn't looking at her, the way he held her hand and positioned his body showed that all of his thoughts were devoted to her. Meg's eyes were locked on Jacob in wonder, like she had never seen anything worth looking at before in her entire life. She was practically glowing. Just like when I looked in Edward's eyes, I had to believe that there was hope, and things like Love last forever.

If we could just show the Volturi we were happy with the ways things were, that we were happy just to _be_, they'd have to understand. They would have to leave us in peace.

Right?


	30. Chapter 30: Over and Out

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One.**

**A/N: I admit this isn't my best chapter and it's a little bit redundant due to the previous chapter, but I haven't had the time to re-work them into just one chapter. So I figured I'd let you all read it while I'm working on my next one. School, work, and the impending holidays are crazy, so I don't get to work on it as much as I want to or as much as I used to.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 30: Over and Out

The remaining days passed. Too quickly. I knew the Volturi would arrive eventually, but it seemed surreal when the day actually came. For all the time I spent worrying before, I was surprisingly calm as we made our final arrangements.

Carlisle had explained it again and again. We all knew what we had to do and where we had to be.

We would meet them on the field. Carlisle would stand in the center, like the point of an arrow. Esme would be on his left, Edward on his right. I would stand next to Edward, with Emmett on my right and Rosalie next to him. Jasper would stand next to Esme, with Alice to the left of him. The Denalis, Garrett, and Randall would stand back behind us, but remain seen. Their support of us would be obvious, and they would be able to aid us if it came to that.

Most of the wolves would be along the perimeter, phased, and ready. Jacob was among them. Even Collin and Brady, both just fourteen, were out with us. Meg was out of Jacob's site for the first time since he brought her to us. Early this morning, while darkness still covered Forks, she was surreptitiously moved to La Push, where Billy Black and Sue Clearwater would look after her for the day, keeping her away from prying eyes and out of harms way.

I would have to be seen. The last thing I wanted was to have to see the Volturi again, but it was important that we showed we had nothing to hide, and that I had changed exactly as promised.

And then we would wait and see how they would react. Alice couldn't see it yet, because they hadn't decided. Our decision to include the Pack in our plans wasn't helping her visions out any either. It was strange to see Alice so unsettled as a result of not being able to see the future, but Jasper's calm enveloped us all and helped us to focus on what we needed to do.

If the Volturi saw us, saw me, and decided they were satisfied, it would be a relief to us all. Carlisle would talk to them, perhaps reminiscing of the time he used to live with them, and the ordeal would be made into a social visit.

If the Volturi saw us and decided the twenty-four of us were not worth the risk and effort to subdue or decided we weren't enough of a threat to eliminate, the greeting would be decidedly more hostile, but still cordial enough that it could fall under the pretense, if not the actuality, of a social calling.

But, if they were determined to attack and wipe us out, there was little hope for us. Seven of us had some kind of special ability, but every one of them would have their own unique power. All of them were veteran fighters, but Collin, Brady, and I had never been in a real fight. And they still outnumbered us by two. If they wanted to fight us, there was no doubt – some of us would die.

We readied ourselves to meet the Volturi on the field. The minutes were ticking away. There was just enough time to say our final words to each other. It might be the only time we had to do this.

I started with Tanya. There wasn't much to say to her besides the simple 'thank you.' I hadn't gotten to know her that well, perhaps I never would, but I really did appreciate her support. I continued to thank the rest of the Denali's, Garrett and Randall.

I made my way through the Pack. I had known most of them in one capacity or another for most of my life. Maybe today my existence would end alongside theirs.

"Seth," I began when I reached the youngest Clearwater.

"Bella, you still haven't told me that muffin joke," he said as he pulled me into a hug. "Promise me you'll tell it to me tomorrow?" He looked directly into my eyes.

"Seth, I-"

"Promise."

"Okay, I promise." I really hoped I wasn't lying to him.

I came to Leah next.

"Bella," she said. "If I ever had a sister, I wish it was you."

I gave her an emotional hug. "You're the best, Leah," I barely whispered. She quickly wiped her eyes when we parted.

"Bella," I heard Rosalie call softly behind me. I turned to face her. She was ringing her hands nervously and her eyes were downcast.

"Bella, if I ever said or did anything-"

"Don't be sorry, Rosalie. It doesn't matter now."

"I'm glad you're in our family, Bella."

I gave a small smile. "It wouldn't be as good a family without you in it."

"Take care of Edward," she said solemnly. "If – no, never mind," she shook her head. "We'll always take care of each other, right?"

"Right," I answered. She left my side and went to talk to Kate.

Esme had no words for me, just a long embrace.

The next few goodbyes, if you could call them that, seemed hazy. I was vaguely aware that Emmett had called me "the best little sister," and that Jasper had said that there was nothing more worth fighting for. Carlisle, ever the leader, gave practical advice, but concluded it with saying how happy he was I had chosen to join the Cullen family before I changed.

Alice's features were contorted with a mixture of hope and concern. Without her second sight, she wasn't sure what to make of the impending confrontation, but she threw her arms around me with her usual fervor.

"Thank you, Bella," she said softly in her high, musical voice.

"For what, Alice?"

"For coming into our family, for making Edward happy, and for being the best sister I could ever ask for."

"Alice," I said quietly. "You're not an amazing sister, you're an amazing friend. I'm glad that you're both my friend and my family."

Her hug was so tight, that even in my nearly destructible body I felt as if she would break me, but I didn't care.

The hardest goodbyes were still to come.

"Jacob," I called. He towered over me, but I felt closer to him than ever.

"What's up, Bells?" he grinned at me.

"Jake, you know…"

"Bells, whatever you were going to say, don't." He was the first person I had talked to all day that was smiling. "Everything is going to be fine. I just know it."

"How can you be sure?" I asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I can't be sure. But I'm okay with whatever's going to happen. We'll get through this, Bella. It will all work out."

I wished I could share his optimism, but doubt was beginning to creep up within me. I wasn't as calm and sure as I had been before. Jacob wrapped his arms around me in a familiar bear hug, and I never wanted it to have to end. I didn't want to have to face who I had to talk to next.

But the hug did end, and I had to talk to Edward. He found me first, and pulled me from the throng of vampires and werewolves to a secluded corner. I pushed away the barrier around my mind and let him hear the thoughts that swarmed there. The worry, the hope, the love, the memories, the fear, the love, the concerns, the kisses, the love, the wedding, the love, the love, the love, love, love.

His eyes answered my thoughts a second before his lips did. They met mine with an unfamiliar force and passion. He kissed me with unparalleled desperation; the desperation to let me know how much he loved me.

And my lips matched his. They moved in unison, with the same urgent longings as his. They echoed and amplified everything we felt at that moment. Our lips quit the kiss, but we stayed with our faces practically touching each other's. His topaz eyes met mine. My hands ran through his bronze hair, and his fingers lightly traced the outline of my jaw.

Carlisle began to speak. He addressed the group, but I noticed his hand was firmly held in Esme's. His voice was steady, with the trace of assumed authority.

"Thank you, everyone. We know the sacrifices you're making, all of you, all of us, and we thank you for that. I can't promise you that this will have a happy ending, but I know that there can be no other way. This is the world we live in. It's not an easy existence, but it's the only one we have, and it's worth fighting for, and worth dying for. So when we go out there today, we're saying that _we_ are _here_. This is the way we choose to live, and we stand by each other. I am proud to call every one of you a friend, and you have my sincere gratitude until the end of time."

Edward cupped my face in his hands when Carlisle finished. He kissed me once more and whispered huskily in my ear.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, too. We'll never be apart for long."

"Do you promise?"

I kissed him again. "Yes."

There was nothing left to say. End of transmission. Over and out.


	31. Chapter 31: Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter 31: Ultimatum

We took our places on the field. The drizzle that had covered Forks in the early morning had given way to a thick fog. The edges of the clearing disappeared into the mist.

I held on to Edward's hand, needing his strength now more than ever. I felt Jasper's calm fill me. I was thankful for it. I didn't know how I could get through this without that extra support.

A cold shiver of anticipation snaked its way down my spine as the silhouettes of twenty-six vampires slowly came into view.

The Volturi had arrived.

Aro stood at the front of the group. Caius stood on his left, while Marcus stood slightly behind them, looking disinterested and almost annoyed. The rest of their cohorts gathered around them in what seemed to be a disorganized cluster, but I knew that that must only be a ruse. My eyes scanned the crowd for Jane, evil little creature that she was. I inadvertently thought of the pain she had caused Edward, and silently vowed to myself I would never let him go through that again.

"Carlisle," said Aro, speaking in his stately tone. "I didn't expect you to meet us out here like this."

"Well," said Carlisle, his voice not revealing anything. "We thought it would be best to present you with what you were seeking. We knew you would be here now."

"Ah, yes," Aro said absently. "That's right. Alice's little abilities must come in quite handy from time to time." His voice was nonchalant, but his eyes appraised Alice, coveting her exceptional ability. He was almost willing her to join them through his gaze.

Then his crimson eyes fell on me. I shifted in discomfort as his stare impaled me and took in everything I had now become; pale, beautiful, immortal.

"It would seem," Aro began, his eyes still pinning me to my spot, "that Bella has indeed become one of us as promised." His eyes drifted to Alice before finding their way back to me.

"They're cautious," Edward whispered so softly only Carlisle and I could hear. "They weren't quite ready for us being this prepared. The Denali's presence makes a difference. Alice still can't see what's going to happen. The wolves…"

I noticed Caius was eyeing the Denalis behind us with scorn. "Did we interrupt some kind of reunion?" he demanded.

"We often have friends that stop buy to visit," Carlisle answered. "Very much the way you are now."

He practically told the Volturi we had friends that would miss us if we disappeared and simultaneously insinuated the Volturi should have only social reasons to be here. It was very clever of him.

I almost thought everything was going to work out.

Almost.

The wind shifted, just slightly, but enough that I caught the scent of our Wolf friends in the air.

Three things happened almost simultaneously. I saw Caius' eyes brighten with recognition, I heard a nearly inaudible gasp from Alice, and a low growl from Edward. Caius outstretched his hand to Aro, and in the briefest of instants exchanged his thoughts.

"Ah, yes," Aro mused. "Carlisle, my friend, it would seem that you have a bit of a Werewolf problem around here. It would probably be best if we took care of that. We could dispose of them quite easily, you know. It wouldn't be any trouble at all."

Carlisle seemed to stiffen, but his voice was composed. "We have an agreement with the Wolves. We respect each others' territories."

In my peripheral vision I saw the members of the Pack emerging from the tree line and stepping into the clearing.

"Then why are they here?" Aro asked with a raised eyebrow.

Edward's spoke. I recognized the hard, protective edge in his voice. "This area is neutral."

"It isn't really," Caius broke in. His silky voice barely veiled the menacing tone.

"How do you mean?" Carlisle asked. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward already knew the answer Caius would give, and it wasn't good.

"_You_ may have some sort of agreement with these animals, but _we_ do not." his voice was hard and filled with contempt. My stomach twisted at the implications of the words. From behind me I heard one of the Wolves, Sam, probably, growling. Next to me I saw Edward's brow furrow with anger and worry as he concentrated on the thoughts of both our enemies and the Pack.

"Have you forgotten," Caius continued, "that we do not permit our kind to tolerate werewolves? They're uncontrollable and a threat to our existence. They must be exterminated."

"No!" I cried out involuntarily. I grabbed Edward's hand for support as my knees buckled.

Marcus raised an eyebrow at my response, but said nothing.

Aro sighed. "He's right, Carlisle. These animals must be put down. They are our enemies. Either you stand with them, or you will help us to destroy them."

Carlisle's voice was as hard as I'd ever heard it. "We will not help you murder our friends."

Aro opened his mouth to speak, but Edward interjected, speech rushed, eyes flashing.

"They're not werewolves."

All eyes turned to Edward. Carlisle stirred, but didn't say anything. A quick glance over my shoulder told me the wolves were as taken aback by this news as the rest of us.

"I beg your pardon?" said Aro with lazy surprise.

"They're not werewolves," Edward said again. I saw in his concentrated expression he wasn't just listening to the thoughts of the Pack, he was piecing it all together at this very moment. "Do you see a moon?" Edward gestured to the cloudy morning sky. "They don't need it. They're not bound to it. They're… they're _shape shifters_."

"What?" someone asked, I wasn't sure who it was. All my attention was on Edward.

"They're shape shifters," he smiled slightly with relief at his revelation. "They're able to control their transformations. They're not like the werewolves you know – the ones that are the enemies of vampires. These-"

Edward collapsed to his knees at my side. His teeth gritted in pain, but no sound escaped his lips. For too many moments I stood in confusion before I realized the awful truth.

Jane's gaze was focused on Edward's tortured form, a smile curling the edges of her lips. Edward's resolve finally broke and he let out an agonized gasp. I needed to stop her! I needed to protect Edward!

I tore my mental barrier away from myself and focused it on blocking Jane. I realized in my panic I had left myself vulnerable and exposed. I had thrown all of my shield at Jane to stop her, and now nothing protected me.

Edward was quiet beside me. I wanted to pull back the barrier, just to have enough to protect myself, but I wasn't sure if I'd be able to do it without releasing Jane's power again.

"They're not werewolves," Edward said again with more resolve as he rose to his feet. "Their ability to change shape is a different kind of ability altogether."

I saw Jane seething, frustrated that her ability was having no affect. Caius briefly touched Aro's hand before whispering something to a female I didn't recognize.

Edward continued. "It could have been any animal, but it happened to be a wolf…"

It seemed Edward's voice began to drift away. I looked at him, and wondered why I had ever listened to him. He was lying. He always lied to me. Why did I stay with someone that lied to me? All the Cullens… I had no reason to care for them. Here I was in this mess, when it could have all been prevented. Why did they make me wait so long to change? Aro would have changed me. I should have let the Volturi change me when I was in Volterra. They would have treated me better than the Cullens ever could, and they're always on the winning side. I wanted to be on the winning side, didn't I? What was keeping me here?

I looked at Aro's kind face, and then at Edward. He was still blabbing on about something. Why did he care for these animals anyway? The Volturi would take care of all of it.

All outside sounds had become nothing but a steady drone, and all I could think of was how much I wanted to be with the Volturi. I couldn't focus my eyes, but I knew about where they stood on the field. I began to walk toward them. Something touched my shoulder, but I shook it off and kept walking.

Aro was in front of me. We smiled at each other. He held out his hand for me to touch it.

Something in my consciousness screamed at me. There was something missing, something I wasn't doing. Confused, I glanced with unfocused eyes at the Volturi that had surrounded me. My eyes rested on Jane, where I felt a part of me hanging around her.

"There it is," I whispered. I didn't remember why I had put that barrier up around her, but it was mine, and I wanted it back.

Aro still held his hand out, but before I would take it, I had to have all of me in place. I pulled back on that barrier and it snapped back around me like a rubber band.

The haze cleared instantly, but I found myself facing a worse fate than I could have imagined. All of them recognized the sudden clarity of my expression. Almost immediately I heard Esme begin screaming as Jane unleashed her newly freed ability to torture on her. Marcus grabbed me and threw me to the ground like a rag doll.

And then all hell really broke loose.

* * *

**A/N: Iknow this is a rough spot to leave it in, but if you don't like this, you'll hate how I end the next chapter! But I promise, I'll update soon! **

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	32. Chapter 32: Rage

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One.**

* * *

Chapter 32: Rage

I hit the ground hard, but I hardly felt it.

A huge black wolf jumped over me and pounced on Marcus.

There was snarling behind me, and I knew the Pack was attacking, but all I could focus on was Esme's desperate screaming.

Sweet, loving, kind Esme was suffering because of me - because I couldn't control my ability properly.

There was confusion above me from where I lay on the grass. Bodies were moving and I was nearly being trampled, but one form I recognized through all the rest.

Jane stood perfectly still with that snide evil smile marring what would have been a beautiful face. She smiled as Esme writhed in pain.

I heard a growl and realized it came from me. My body moved on its own accord, driven to ferocity by the sight of Jane. I sprang up and tackled her to the ground, our bodies crashing like thunder. She pulled at me and snapped her teeth, but my body reacted just as it had been trained to by Edward, and Jasper, and the others that taught me to fight and I ducked out of her way.

People were shouting all around me. Snarls and growls and curses polluted the air as the bodies of vampires and wolves hurled into each other. Even through the distractions, Jane must have been focusing because I still heard Esme's screams. I needed to end her pain.

Jane and I stood facing each other. Someone knocked into me and I faltered. Jane took the advantage and charged at me. I regained my balance with just enough time to duck to the left, out of her reach, but not quite in time. Her teeth grazed my arm. I knew the venom should burn, but I couldn't feel it. She turned and charged me again, ready to tear at my throat. I jumped as she reached me, leaping over her head and grabbing two fists full of her pale brown hair. She fell back and screeched, but not for long. My razor sharp teeth sank into the flesh of her neck and I tore it away from her. Her screech became a chocked gurgle. I brought my teeth back to her neck to complete the job. They sliced at her skin until nothing remained. The body fell away and I was left holding two handfuls of brown hair. I let the thing fall from my hands and kicked it away from me.

I didn't have time to reflect on what had just happened. Seth's bulk was pushed into me. Our limbs tangled and we tumbled to the ground together. He sprang up more quickly that I did and went back into the fray, teeth snapping at one of the Volturi.

My eyes darted, taking stock of the situation. I couldn't see where Edward was. A sickening pit opened in my stomach. I tried to stand to look for him, but Emmett and Felix, locked in combat, pushed me back into the dirt.

Suddenly I saw Jacob. The huge russet wolf had his jaws wrapped around Caius' neck, but the vampire wasn't going down. He raised his fist, and it crashed into Jacob's skull. I wanted to run to him, but another female with curly blonde hair stood in my way. She was taller than me, and her stature should have been imposing, but there was fear in her eyes. She stared at me with those frightened eyes as if willing me to do something. I felt a sort of pressure trying to break through my barrier, but I kept it tightly walled around my mind.

My attention was briefly diverted to my right as I saw Edward and Leah battling with one of the Volturi. Leah's jaws snapped at the vampire's neck, separating head from body. Edward's eyes met mine and he rushed to my side. The blonde female released a yell of hatred and turned her attention from me to Edward.

Edward had been distracted by me, trying to protect me from her and left himself vulnerable to her attack. She threw her body at his with her teeth inches away from his neck.

I wasn't sure what happened in that instant. Edward was in danger, and my body reacted before I could comprehend that fact. I filled with rage and threw myself at her.

My hands clawed at her face and arms until they found themselves on either side of her head. I jerked and twisted my arms. The bones of her spine splintered and cracked under my fingers while I continued to unscrew her head from her body. I brought my teeth to her neck to sever the remaining fibers. Her body crumpled, and my body, freed from the rage, did the same.

I collapsed into Edward's waiting arms. I shuddered as I realized what I had just done. Only then did I realize how quiet everything was. The fighting had stopped.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is short, but I couldn't make it longer without it losing something. The next update will come soon.**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It really means a lot to me!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	33. Chapter 33: Post Bellum

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One.**

**A/N: A special thanks to my good friend Ryann Leigh, who, besides being a talented writer herself, helped me with these last few chapters and this one. She has a very awesome story on fictionpress (dot) com called "The Slave of Heaven" and I highly recommend checking it out. Go to:**

**http://www (dot) fictionpress (dot) com/s/2572761/1/The_Slave_of_Heaven**

**I'll try to post the link on my profile page. Or go to the fictionpress site and do a 'story by title' search for "The Slave of Heaven" Really, people, it's an awesome read. You need this in your life, trust me. :)**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**

* * *

Chapter 33: Post Bellum

Most people looked dazed. The Cullens, Denalis, and the wolves still looked like they expected to be attacked at any second, but most of the Volturi looked dazed.

Marcus walked by Edward and me. He paused and stared in our direction. I shrank from his piercing eyes at first, but there was nothing but compassion in his expression. He nodded at us and continued to walk toward Aro.

I looked to Edward in confusion. He gestured for me to keep silent, his expression unreadable, and he kept his arms wrapped securely around me.

Aro faired fairly well during the combat. His clothing was torn, but he was otherwise unscathed. Marcus faced him. Only then did I see a flicker of hatred in his eyes.

It happened too fast to see. I only heard the slap as Marcus' hand impacted Aro's cheek. It wasn't an action meant to hurt Aro – it was an insult, and a gesture of defiance.

"Marcus," Aro practically purred with the voice of someone used to getting their way. "There's no need for that, is there? There's no need for hostilities. We've been friends for such a long time."

"Not anymore," Marcus growled. "Chelsea is dead now. Did you think I would remain loyal to you if I had a choice? I won't be your puppet."

Aro looked to his left and recognized the girl he saw there. "Renata, dear, would you-"

"No," she said forcefully. "Chelsea stayed with you because of some stupid infatuation, but the rest of us only stayed because of Chelsea – because we couldn't stop that poison she fed into our heads!" Her face was twisted with rage. It was a contortion of narrowed eyes and a clenched jaw. "I despise you. It makes me sick to think I ever said I loved you, even if I didn't have a choice in the matter." Her fingers twitched, as if they might succumb to the temptation of ripping him to pieces as any minute.

"Chelsea and Caius are dead, Aro. You don't have any allies left," Marcus' stony voice was quiet. For the first time I saw real fear in Aro's eyes.

Carlisle stepped over to Marcus. I breathed a small sigh, relieved he was alright, although he looked slightly distracted.

"I have no quarrel with you," Marcus said to Carlisle. "You or the wolves."

Carlisle nodded. "What about Aro?"

"There's been enough bloodshed today," said Marcus with his eyes fixed on his former friend. "We'll decide his fate later."

Carlisle nodded again in understanding.

Marcus stood tall and addressed the crowd. "Anyone still wishing to align themselves with Aro, speak now." He paused, but the air was still, and the Volturi remained predictably quiet.

Demetri stepped forward, but it was only to act as a guard, to subdue Aro if need be.

"We're going back to Volterra," Marcus said, still addressing everyone. Renata was at his side. "You may accompany us, or follow your own course, but anyone expressing sympathies for Aro will be killed." The air rang with the last of these words.

"Carlisle," said Marcus, "I will always consider you my friend."

"And I, you," said Carlisle. I wondered why he still looked so distressed.

"I am truly sorry for what happened here today. I can feel it, this bond you and your family have. Your family and the wolves," Marcus' eyes flickered in my direction before he turned back to Carlisle. "I am truly sorry. If we meet again, I hope it's on better terms."

"Me too," Carlisle answered. "I wish you well, Marcus, but I have duties to attend to."

"Of course. Tend your wounded. Would you like us to help you to, ah… clean up?"

"No, we will take care of it."

"Then farewell, Carlisle."

"Farewell, Marcus."

The crowd dispersed. Some followed Marcus, other went their separate ways into the forest.

"Edward," I breathed as I turned to him. I buried my face in his chest. His soothing arms gave me strength. "Is it over now?"

He hesitated.

"No," he said. His voice was barely a whisper.

I pulled back enough to look into his eyes. There was pain in them.

"Why?" I asked. "What do you-" and then it hit me. There was something that Marcus said.

"The wounded!" I gasped. "Who's hurt? Is it bad? Edward-"

He didn't answer me at first, and I knew that the answer was more horrific than anything I had just endured.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is another short chapter, but there's kind of a lot going on. At least a lot of important things anyway. I'm sorry to leave it at this point, but not really. I'll update tomorrow, I promise!**

**Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review or message me with them and I'll be happy to get back to you. I'm always concerned about my point getting across clearly, so if there's anything that isn't coming out right, let me know. **

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far! I love reading your input and predictions!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	34. Chapter 34: Black Hole

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One**

* * *

Chapter 34: Black Hole

Some of the Denalis and the wolves were preparing a fire to burn the fallen Volturi, though there weren't many. I looked around for my family, trying to figure out who was injured. There was Rosalie with Emmett. She was tending to a wound on his arm. It would scar, but it was superficial. It wasn't something to worry about. Where were the others?

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

"Don't," I said, my voice hoarse from the effort of not screaming. I didn't want him to tell me who it was – who had been hurt. Maybe if he didn't tell me, it wouldn't be real.

"Oh," I gasped as I saw Esme, Jasper, and Kate. They were bent over someone. Where was Alice? She was so tiny, so fragile looking…

I pulled out of Edward's arms and ran to them. Edward called to me, but I ignored him. When I reached Esme and Jasper, I was greeted with a grizzly site, but not the one that I expected.

It wasn't Alice they were tending to, it was Tanya. Half of her beautiful face had been torn to shreds. Most of the left side of her cheek was gone and it left her jaw and teeth exposed.

"Tanya!" I gasped and knelt at her side.

"Shh, don't talk," Esme said to her. She raised her eyes to me. They were sadder than I had ever seen them. "She'll live. It will never heal completely, but she'll be alright."

Kate let out a chocked laugh. "I guess you'll have to find a new method for seducing men," she joked, covering for the tears she could not cry. "You should have worked on your personality more than your looks." Kate stroked her sister's hair. The visible muscles at the corners of Tanya's mouth twitched in an attempt at a smile.

I heard Edward walk up behind me.

Even when looking at Tanya in her grim condition, I knew that this was not the worst of the injuries. Carlisle wasn't here. I knew he would be tending to the most seriously wounded. I looked at Jasper. I could feel the soothing calm radiating from him, keeping Tanya and Kate from going into hysterics.

Where was Alice? Was she hurt?

No, she couldn't be. Jasper would be with Alice if she were wounded. It had to be someone else.

I knew the answer. I knew what had happened that led to it. I had seen it happen, and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Edward, though I didn't take my eyes off Tanya.

"She's helping Carlisle," he said softly.

"Alice is okay," I said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes," he answered.

"Seth, and Leah, and Sam…"

"They're all fine," Edward said grimly.

"Marcus said that Caius was dead."

"Yes."

The image flashed through my mind – the image that would haunt me for decades.

_A huge russet wolf had his jaws wrapped around Caius' neck, but the vampire wasn't going down. He raised his fist, and it crashed into Jacob's skull._

Edward caught my arm as my knees buckled.

I regained my balance enough for Edward to lead me over to the grassy area where Carlisle, Alice, and several of the Pack were gathered.

And there he was.

I knelt at Jacob's side. My Jacob. He surprised me. He always did. He was in his human form, and smiling. But he was paler than I had ever seen him. Alice was stitching a gash at his side that was still gushing blood while Carlisle's expert fingers worked at his head.

"Bells," Jacob smiled, still perfectly coherent.

I took his hand – it was always too warm – and squeezed it.

"Bells, you look worried," he grinned, but it was lopsided. Part of his face wouldn't cooperate.

"Do I?"

"Don't be. It's going to be fine. It's not as bad as it looks."

Carlisle raised his eyes to mine and gave me a very meaningful look. He was not as optimistic as Jake was.

I wanted to speak, but the words caught in my throat. His eyes were so bright.

"I got him, Bells. The one that hit me, I got him. It was so awesome!" My involuntary laugh sounded choked, but I found myself smiling along with him. Even now, it was hard not to be happy when Jacob was happy.

Jacob's eyes darkened, just for a moment, before the light shone through them again.

I looked at Carlisle in panic for an explanation.

"The impact – his brain is swelling," he said solemnly.

A sudden wave flowed through me. A desire to hold him here on this earth, next to me, forever, and never let him go. I squeezed his hand tighter and he grinned at me.

I heard the footfalls of a wolf behind me, and smelled a human. I knew then that Jacob wasn't mine to hold on to.

I quick glance over my shoulder confirmed what my senses had told me. Leah had brought Meg here, to be with Jacob when they needed to be together most.

"Bells, you know I love you right?" Jacob smiled, but there was strain in his eyes. "I'll always love you, but-"

"But there's someone else who gets to be with you now," I managed to say. "I'll always love you too, Jake." He grinned at me again before his eyes focused on the figure behind me.

I stood to make room for Meg. She took her rightful place at his side, the place I had been moments before, and stoked his cheeks with her delicate hands.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey, beautiful."

I envied her for the tears that ran silently down her cheeks.

Meg's voice was quiet, but saturated with sincere emotion. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me in my entire life."

"So far," he grinned. "The best is yet to come."

"What do you mean?"

Jacob's face twisted in agony and his eyes darkened again.

"Meg, you already know what the best is," he said with effort.

"The swelling-it's getting worse," Carlisle said anxiously, as his hands worked to provide relief. "I don't think I can stop it."

"Yes," Meg nodded. Two of her tears splashed onto his face. "Of course."

"I knew it when it happened, Meg. I felt the change."

"Me too." Twin rivers of tears streamed down her face.

"The books," he said. His eyes were beginning to cloud. "Promise me-"

"Yes, I promise." Her voice was no longer strong enough to hide the affect of the tears.

"It's just for a little while, okay, Meg?"

She nodded and held his face, and wiped away the tears that fell on his cheeks.

"Meg, I love you."

"And I love you, Jake."

His eyes became darker and cloudier. Meg began to sob in earnest.

Carlisle began to work frantically, but I couldn't see what he was doing. Edward pulled me away and cradled me in his arms. I buried my face in his chest, feeling a void ripping through my stomach. It threatened to suck me in to nothingness like a black hole. My personal sun was flickering out. A portion of my universe was imploding.

I barely survived on the event horizon by the strength of Edward's arms around me.

The air echoed with the howl of the Quileute wolves as they mourned their fallen brother.

* * *

_._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This chapter was very, very hard for me. **

**I'm sorry.**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	35. Chapter 35: Resurfacing

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: Resurfacing**

The sound of the Pack's howls echoed and faded in my ears as nothingness pulled at me.

I didn't fight it.

I welcomed the edges of blackness that threatened to surround and consume me. I wanted to be devoured by the void, so that every bit of pain that scorched through me would be drowned in it, and I would be left with merciful numbness.

But it didn't happen.

I was kept from it by the secure, protective and loving arms that circled me. Edward never let me go, and I was forced to feel the pain in its entirety.

I had loved him intensely – like he was a part of me. I loved him like air, and the sun.

And now my sun had gone out.

My Jacob.

Meg's Jacob.

The burn of loss seared through my body, and I craved the numbness. The sky darkened, and lightened and darkened again. Edward stayed with me. Each time I regained awareness, reality would come crashing down on me again, and I would be pushed back under into the unfeeling depths of unreality. I was never able to stay there for long. Each time I tried to sink into the depths, Edward forced me back up into awareness. He kept pulling me to the surface when I wanted to drown. Edward kept me alive.

He kept me alive, and I had to face the horrible thing I had done.

I had killed my best friend.

******

It was night when I regained full awareness of my surroundings. Edward had brought me back to our room. He sat with me on the wide leather sofa and stroked my hair.

He was humming my lullaby.

The first thing my eyes fell to was my bracelet. The crystal heart hung in front of me. It didn't seem fitting that it would look so beautiful now, but it was always beautiful. From where I was, I couldn't see the carved figure of the wolf, but I knew it was there, and would always be there.

"Edward," I whispered. He stopped humming. "I'm so sorry, Edward."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Bella."

"It's-" I chocked on the words. "It's all my fault."

"Don't do that, Bella. Don't blame yourself. Please."

I shut my eyes tight and forced the words out. "It is. It's my fault they were here to begin with, but worse than that – worse than that, I… I don't know why. I thought… I thought horrible things, Edward! And – and I felt like I wanted to be on the winning side, and that's why I walked over there. I – I – I don't know why I did it, Edward, but if I didn't-"

"Bella, my love, stop!" Edward turned me so I was facing him, and I looked into the depths of his anxious ocher eyes. "I know, Bella. I heard it all. I heard what you were thinking."

"You heard what I was-"

"You pushed off all of your barrier to block Jane, and I could hear what you were thinking then. I could also hear what _they_ were thinking. Chelsea has – had – a powerful gift. She could affect emotional bonds. Usually, you're immune to that kind of thing, but without your barrier, you were vulnerable. I knew what she was going to do to you, and I heard your thoughts change when she put that poison into your head."

Edwards face briefly contorted with the painful memory before he continued.

"The worst part was knowing what was happening and not being able to do anything about it. I tried to stop you, but… you were under their influence. When you went over to them, it was horrible, Bella. I thought they were going to take you away from me. But you're stronger than I ever knew. You were able to come back from it."

I shook my head. "It's just because I found my shield again, around Jane."

"It's more than anyone else has ever been able to do," Edward said as je kissed my forehead. "Marcus is a better person than I ever gave him credit for.' Edward looked thoughtful.

"What do you mean?"

"Marcus lost somebody once. Someone he loved as much as he knows we love each other."

I remembered Marcus had the ability to sense the strength of someone's relationships.

Edward continued. "When you went up to Aro, Sam was furious. He knew you must have been coerced somehow, and went to attack Aro. Bur Renata's gift is to confuse people, and since she was under Chelsea's influence, she used that gift to confuse Sam. He turned from Aro, and he was going to attack you, but Marcus pushed you out of the way. He didn't want to see what we have destroyed."

Edward paused and looked thoughtful.

Realization began to dawn on me.

"The female with curly blonde hair – that was Chelsea."

"Yes," Edward answered quietly.

"And I… killed her."

"Yes. And you're the only one that could have. She would have influenced anyone else that tried to attack her. We would have lost that battle if you hadn't stopped her, Bella. She was already turning our side against itself. She made Kate turn on Tanya."

"Kate?" My eyes widened in disbelief, but I quickly shut them tightly. The memory of Tanya's injury was too close to the memory I was trying to avoid.

And I couldn't stop that image from playing in my mind again.

_A huge russet wolf had his jaws wrapped around Caius' neck, but the vampire wasn't going down. He raised his fist, and it crashed into Jacob's skull._

"Jacob," I whispered. The memory burned me, and the pain was coming back.

"It's not your fault, Bella." Edward's velvety voice soothed me. It didn't completely stop the pain, but he made it bearable.

I could survive as long as I had Edward.

* * *

**A/N: I know this story is winding down, but I have a few more chapters and a few things to resolve before I close it out for good. Jacob's fate had been my plan from the beginning, but as I wrote this story I became really attached to him. I really did have a hard time letting him go. **

**Again, since this story will be coming to a close soon (but not yet!) and I know we all need our Twilight fixes, I'd like to recommend another fanfiction that I came across a few days ago. It's really amazing. It's called Black and White and it's by Vixen1836. The way she gets inside the characters heads, especially Edward's, is just incredible. I'll post the link on my profile page. It's really a quality piece of work and I think more people should read it.**

**I also want to thank RyAnn Leigh again for giving me suggestions on this chapter. **

**And, of course, I want to thank you for reading it! I love hearing what you think about the story and the chapter, so don't be shy about reviewing! =)**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	36. Chapter 36: Recovery

**Disclaimer: See it in Chapter One.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Recovery**

Ever since my change I had too much going on to think about what that change really meant. And now with the Volturi no longer a threat, I had too much time to think about it.

I thought of my parents, with a pang of guilt that I hadn't thought of them sooner. They believed I was dead, the victim of a snake bite. But though the snake venom hadn't killed me, I certainly wasn't alive – at least not in the traditional sense – and this wasn't a secret I could share, even with them.

I would never see Renée or Charlie again.

Or Jacob.

I would never be able to let go of Jacob. When you love someone that much, it doesn't end just because they died. The weeks following his death were hard.

Everything I had once known of existence was completely changed. Except Edward. He remained exactly the same, and he became my rock – the one stable thing in my existence I could cling to now that everything had been turned upside down.

I had lost so much in so little time. I had lost my parents, my best friend, and my mortality. I had lost part of my innocence in that battle with the Volturi. I shuddered when the unbidden image of Jane's head in my hands plagued my thoughts. And then there was that other image that kept replaying.

_A huge russet wolf had his jaws wrapped around Caius' neck, but the vampire wasn't going down. _

I recalled it at random times.

_He raised his fist, and it crashed into Jacob's skull._

Sometimes the memory crippled me, and sometimes I was able to suppress the sickening guilt and remorse.

I knew Edward worried about me, but there was nothing he could do.

_It crashed into Jacob's skull._

It was something I would have to learn to live with, and bear.

It took almost two months, but I finally began to feel joy again. All of us had been solemn after the battle with the Volturi and Jacob's death, but nothing can stay that way forever. I found myself laughing, almost unwillingly at first, at Emmett's jokes and Alice's exuberant personality. I didn't want to feel happy. I didn't think I was ready for it. But when something breaks, even a heart, the only thing to do is fix it. And even when dusk falls and it feels as though night will never end, it is always followed by a dawn.

We would have to leave Forks.

None of us really wanted to. We had made this our home for so long, but it was time to move on. Sooner or later people would notice that the Cullens weren't aging, and I couldn't be seen by anyone at all.

So we began to pack our belongings. Soon we would move to a small town north of Winnipeg. There was a place the Cullens had there, but it was just a stopping point. We would only stay there about a year before moving on to somewhere more permanent.

I was loading a box of Edward's books into the trunk of the Volvo when I heard the engine of a familiar car. My initial response of excited happiness quickly sank to disappointment as I realized the driver of that 1986 Rabbit would not be who I hoped it was.

The car pulled up the long drive and I recognized the three figures in it. Leah drove. In the back seat I could see Seth's solid form sprawled in the back. And in the passenger seat was Meg. It must have been a trick of the light, because I thought I saw her smiling.

And that would have been impossible. We had both lost Jacob, and while I had Edward to help me survive the loss, Meg had given more of herself to Jacob than I ever could. So she couldn't have been smiling. I wouldn't believe that she had been.

I was nervous to see them. They had come by a few times the weeks following the encounter, but at that time I hadn't been in the state of mind to see any of the Pack. I wasn't sure now if we would be able to go back to the way we used to be, or if all of us still had to heal.

The car stopped a few yards from me and Leah, Seth, and Meg got out. Meg seemed to have a glow about her. It was easy to see why Jacob had loved her so much. I started to greet them, but before I could, Seth wrapped me up in a hug that lifted me off the ground. I laughed despite myself.

"Good to see you, Bella!" he grinned at me.

"You too, Seth!" I laughed again and he set me down. "Leah!"

"Hey, Bella." She smiled quickly before she too pulled me in to a hug, although hers was more gentle than Seth's had been.

"Hi," said Meg shyly. She took a few steps toward me before throwing her arms around me with complete abandon for the fact that I was a vampire, and she was a human. I made sure to treat her gently, like a china doll.

"We wanted to say good-bye before you packed up and left," Seth explained. "We know you probably won't be back for a while, so…" his voice trailed off.

"So you wanted to get Esme to make you something to eat one last time before we went?" I teased, but Seth's eyes lit up.

Leah noticed it too, and she groaned. "I swear, Seth! Is that all you boys ever think about?"

"No," said Seth with a huge smile spreading across his face. "I also think about-"

"Okay!" she cut him off. "I don't want to hear it if I don't have to! Bella, you're lucky. Trust me, you do _not_ want to know what goes on in the male mind!"

"Oh, yeah, like it's such a _joy_ to have to hear what's in _your_ head, Leah! Bella, did you know that Leah-"

"That's enough, Seth!" she scowled at him.

"Why don't we get him something to eat. It will keep him from talking," I laughed. "Esme's right inside and we haven't packed any of the kitchen stuff yet. I'm sure she'll be happy help you out."

I opened the door and the bickering siblings walked inside. Meg hung back, her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked her.

"No, well, yes, but I want to talk to you first."

I felt anxiety spreading through me. What would she want to say? Was she mad at me? Did she blame me for what happened? I unconsciously held my breath in anticipation.

"Oh, I have something for you," she said and walked back toward the car. She opened the door and pulled out three rectangular objects. She held on to them protectively before speaking again.

"He wanted to give these to you." She didn't have to explain who 'he' was. "He told me that the day before he met me he had planned on coming by and dropping them off. They're yours, well, the first two are. He got them from your dad's house and he thought you would want them back."

She handed me two of the books, and I instantly recognized my copy of _Wuthering Heights _and my compilation of Jane Austen novels. I ran my hands over the familiar worn bindings, unsure of how to feel.

"The last one…" Meg paused to wipe a tear from her eye, but she was smiling. "He noticed you didn't have the last book in your collection, so he bought it for you. Jacob said you'd get a kick out of it." She laughed and wiped away another tear before she handed the book to me.

_Dracula._ Of course. I laughed. He knew me so well. I did get a kick out of it.

"He wrote something in there for you," she said meekly.

I took a breath to steady myself before I opened the cover and read the message in his rough handwriting, dominating the page.

_Bells,_

_Use this as a guide on "How Bloodsuckers Shouldn't Act." Not that you'll need it. I should've known you'd come out of this okay. No matter what, I'll always be your friend._

_Love,_

_Jacob_

I ran my hand over the inscription and traced his signature. _"Love, Jacob."_ I had no tears to cry, but my heart welled with an unstable mixture of emotions.

"Thank you," I whispered to Meg. "It means a lot to me. I know that you must have been going through a lot…"

"That's not the only reason I'm here," she said. "Bella, I have something else to tell you."

Meg paused and inhaled before she began.

* * *

**A/N: A real quick thank you to RyAnn Leigh for her help with this chapter, and if you haven't checked out her story, there's a link on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks to those that have reviewed!**


	37. Chapter 37: Super Nova

**Chapter 37: Super Nova**

Meg hesitated to gain the courage to speak.

"The day that he – that Jacob saved me from that other life, he and I, we… I felt the change almost instantly. At first I thought it was just because I was with Jacob, but I think, deep down, I knew." Meg's voice dropped to a whisper. "Jake knew too. He told me, some of his last words, were that he knew it when it happened."

Meg paused. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

"I took a test a couple days ago, and it confirmed it. Bella, I'm going to have a baby."

Her words were like shock waves.

My sun hadn't gone out, it had exploded in a super nova, releasing all the life it had and filling the sky with new stars. There was no longer a void – no black hole. The air seemed to resonate with vibration and color. Love carries on.

I looked at Meg again. She was smiling, though shyly, and there was an aura of promise around her. I could almost see _life_ radiating from her. Inside her, there was some semblance of Jacob that survived and was growing.

I wrapped my arms around Meg in a delicate embrace, feeling nothing but the purest love for her and her unborn baby.

"Bella," Meg said softly. "I was hoping, that if the baby is a girl, that I could name her after you. Jacob would have liked that."

I couldn't speak, so I merely nodded.

"We'll visit you, I promise. I know you can't stay, but I couldn't bear it if this were good-bye forever."

"It won't be," I said with conviction. "Just promise me you'll take care of her… Or him."

Meg's stomach rumbled, and we both laughed.

"I always know how to ruin the moment," she said with slight embarrassment.

"Let's get you some food then," I grinned.

I led Meg to the dining room and she took a seat next to Leah. They shared a knowing smile that I did not miss.

Alice practically floated into the room bearing a bowl of salad.

"Esme's working on the main course, so you can start with this," she explained in her lilting voice before moving back into the kitchen.

Seth made a face at the green vegetables and Leah elbowed him in the side.

"Shut up and eat your food," she said sharply.

"But I didn't say anything!" he protested.

I shook my head and moved into the nearly empty living room where Edward was standing, waiting for me.

"I love you," he said unprompted.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. His skin felt smooth and cool, but it warmed when our bodies touched.

"I love you too." I stood on my toes and pressed my lips to his. The connection of our mouths seemed to send strength and comfort throughout my entire body.

Edward pulled away to study my face. Furrows of frustration marred his perfect forehead. I raised my hand to try to smooth away his worries.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded. "Meg told me."

"I know," he said simply. My husband the mind reader.

"Did Jacob really know?" I expected to feel an aching wave of remorse at the mention of his name, but it was nothing like that. Instead, I felt a surge of relief.

"Yes, he knew. He knew before Meg even suspected. Part of his animal instincts." Edward paused to chuckle lightly before his eyes turned serious again. "Does it bother you, Bella?"

"No. I'm happy about it," I said truthfully. "I think I'm going to be okay, Edward. Jacob loved Meg, and I was glad he found someone that was able to love him as much as he deserved. Someone that hadn't already found their soul mate." I looked at Edward through my eyelashes. There was too much to say, and I just didn't have the words. With slight trepidation, I peeled back the protective barrier around my mind and allowed my thoughts to flow to Edward.

Edward and I were made for each other, and no one else could ever match that. I would always love Jacob, no matter how much time went by, but he was never truly mine. Even before he met her, Jacob was meant for Meg. No matter how much I would have wished otherwise, Jacob would have chosen to live a mortal lifespan. He would have chosen to live no longer than Meg. Whether it happened when it did or whether it happened in a hundred years, Jacob Black would die. No amount of love could bind him to this earth, and at some point in my immortal existence I would have to learn how to survive without him.

And I could survive without him, because standing before me was my reason for existing. My love, my soul mate, my husband: Edward Cullen.

I pushed out to him my thoughts of love before cautiously resealing my mental shield. Edward gasped and caught me in his arms, delivering a deep and sincere kiss.

When he pulled away he still looked worried, and I wondered what could possibly still be distressing him.

"Are you… sad at all, about the baby?"

"No. I'm glad a part of Jacob will be able to continue on existing in the world."

"That's not exactly what I meant. I mean, are you sad that…" his voice drifted off as it became colored with regret.

I shook my head. "Having a baby was never part of my plans. I don't know if I'll ever wish I were able to have one, but being with you, forever, is a choice I've made and a choice I could never regret. I've already had to make so many difficult decisions, but I choose you, every time. You are my life, Edward. Being with you is the only life I want to have."

"Bella, I don't want you to ever be unhappy," Edward said sincerely.

"That's impossible, Edward. Sometimes it just can't be helped. But as long as I'm with you, I'll have enough to get me through anything."

I heard Seth, Leah and Meg laughing in the dining room. I would miss all of them terribly. I would miss Charlie and Renée. I would miss Forks. I knew this was just the beginning of a long existence with many things to miss. But love never dies, and the fond memories would be mine to keep forever.

Edward noticed me observing the house in nostalgia.

"Whatever you need," he whispered as he took my hand, "I'm here."

And I knew he would be, no matter what happened or how many years passed. And that's how Edward and I began our eternity together.

* * *

**A/N: It's not over yet! I've written an epilogue. Happy Reading!**

**-SurrepTRIXus-**


	38. Epilogue

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

The locals thought we were some sort of cult. That was fine by me, and it made all of us laugh. We were inhabiting a small island just off the coast of Nova Scotia. Carlisle ferried back and forth to the main land and served as the local doctor. He was the only one they seemed to trust, although not even he was exempt from the gossip surrounding our family.

I liked the island. Nobody bothered us. We could live in peace and no one asked too many questions about why none of us were in school. All of us had had enough of high school for a while.

I stood on the shore of the far side of the island and laughed lightly as the morning sun fell on my face. It was nice to enjoy the warmth without fear of exposure. Today we would get a surprise. Alice couldn't say for sure who would be visiting us because she couldn't see them. Which, of course, could only mean that at least one of our guests would be a wolf.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice had left earlier in the morning in the boat to go to the mainland to wait for our visitors and to purchase some human food for them in the mean time. I had just made up my mind to go back to the house when I heard Edward calling me from the dock. My stomach flipped in anticipation. They must have arrived!

I ran to the other side of the island. In my haste to see them I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and barreled straight into Jasper.

"Easy, Bella!" he laughed at me as we untangled ourselves. I couldn't help laughing too. Being a vampire for more than a decade had done nothing to improve my coordination. Jasper offered his hand and helped me to my feet.

After I brushed myself off, Jasper and I quickly, although more cautiously this time, continued on to the dock. I beamed as I saw group of four awaiting us.

I first saw Meg. She waved to me with a huge grin spread across her face. Her dark hair had been pulled back in a pony tail and she was helping her son out of the boat. Jacob William Black, who went by his middle name, swatted her hands away with the standard annoyance of a ten-year-old. Standing shyly behind him in the boat a girl of about four clung to her mother's side.

"Jenny," Leah said gently to the girl. "Do you remember Auntie Bella?" The girl shook her head and Leah laughed. "Yes, you do! You were talking about her the whole way up here, remember? She's the one that put Uncle Seth in a headlock the last time we saw them."

"Hi, Jenny," I said grinning.

I thought I saw the girl smile, but she ducked her head behind her mother's leg so quickly it was hard to tell.

Leah sighed. "You know how shy kids can be. Carlisle, would you help me out of this boat?"

Carlisle obliged, and when she stepped out I plainly saw the change in her physique, although it wasn't pronounced yet.

"Leah!" I gasped. "Are you pregnant again?"

"Oh, you saw that, did you?" she smiled. "Yeah, I am. I think it's going to be a boy, but Matt said he wouldn't mind having another girl."

A year after our encounter with the Volturi, Leah decided to go to college. In her third year she met Matt Hunter, and the Quileutes learned that not only male werewolves can imprint. On her wedding day, Leah gave up the ability to shape shift for good, and a year and a half later Jenny was born.

"Where is Matt?" I asked. Carlisle was lifting Jenny out of the boat. Will had refused help from Meg, but accepted it from Edward when he came over.

"Oh, he's back home. He wanted to come up, but he had too many papers to grade. I told him if he didn't want to grade them he shouldn't have assigned them in the first place."

"Maybe he'll listen to you next time," Rosalie said. I hadn't even heard her walk up beside me. "Men never seem to know what's best for them unless you tell them."

"You got that right, Rose!" Leah grinned. "Jenny, why don't you go say hi to Aunt Rosalie?"

"Hi," the girl said shyly.

"Hello, beautiful!" Rosalie beamed at the child.

"You're sparkly," Jenny said. Rosalie laughed.

"If you ask Aunt Rosalie really nicely, I bet she'd take you down to the shore to look for seashells," Leah said.

"Would you like that?" Rosalie asked. Jenny nodded. Rosalie took her by the hand and led her to the beach.

Alice and Jasper were quietly talking to Meg. I would let them catch up before I went to talk to her. Although visits were too infrequent for my liking, she had become almost family. Without even thinking about it, my eyes found Edward. He was play-wresting with Will, and letting him win.

"Did Seth come up?" I asked Leah.

She sighed. "Yes, but Emmett practically ambushed us when we got here. He wanted someone to go bear hunting with him."

I grinned. "Yeah, that makes sense. We just hunted a few days ago, but Emmett never seems to be able to get enough of those irritable grizzlies!"

Leah laughed with me. "Well the two of them actually decided to swim to shore."

"How's Seth doing?"

"He's still… Seth! Annoying little brother and probably a wolf for life. I don't think he'd give it up even if he did imprint! And now, I don't mean to be rude, Bella, but I really have to pee."

"I'll show you where the restroom is," Esme chimed. And while we're up at the house I'll make some lunch for you all. I know you must be hungry, eating for two. Why don't we all make our way to the house."

"That sounds wonderful," said Meg. She seemed happy, and I was glad of it. "Come on, Will. You can wrestle with Edward later."

"Now?" he protested.

"Jacob William Black! Are you going to listen to me or do I have to come over there? Now come on!"

"Sure, sure," Will in a tone I recognized all too well. He got to his feet and followed his mother.

Everyone else began to make there way to the house. I started to, but Edward held me back. His arms circled my waist.

"This isn't fair," he said softly.

"What?"

"It isn't fair that we should get guests now, when you look so stunningly irresistible."

I smiled at the compliment and ran my hands along the smooth planes of his stomach. His hands pressed into my back and sent shivers of electricity throughout my body. I began to feel the tingling burn of desire.

"It would be rude to leave our guests, Edward," I gently chided. "We should just go up to the house like two well behave, civilized individuals."

My adrenaline began to flow through my body. Behaving like a civilized individual was just about the last thing I wanted to do at that point.

"What if I don't want you to go?" he murmured in my ear.

"Then maybe I'll have to run from you." My voice was a low purr.

"You know I'll catch you."

I gave in and attacked Edward with a passionate kiss. Our lips and tongues met and the battle began.

"Bella," Edward's voice was raspy with longing as he pulled away from me with effort. "It wouldn't be fair to our human guests if we hadn't properly fed. We should really find some deer or mountain lions or something before we go and see them."

I nodded in complete understanding. I treated him to one more deep kiss before I broke away from his mouth and ran from him. Within moments I had reached the water and was swimming to shore. In a few more moments I would reach the land.

I knew Edward would follow me, and I knew he would catch me. I was counting on it.

The hunt was on.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

**Thanks for reading! There's an author's note on the next page :)**


	39. Author's Note: Thank You

**Author's Note:**

First and foremost, I want to thank each of you for reading Fixing Dusk, and for reading it through to the end. I also really want to thank those of you that have reviewed. As a writer, it always helps to have feedback, both positive and negative.

I want to especially dedicate The-Critic1337 and RyAnn Leigh for both helping me out immensely over the course of this project. Both of them helped me with my typos and gave me suggestions to make the story better.

When I first started writing this story, I never expected it to go this far. Originally it was just supposed to be a quick thing full of lemony goodness to make up for the things I was unhappy with in Breaking Dawn, but as I continued with it, I really became attached to the story and the characters.

While I'm still not thrilled with Breaking Dawn, I understand now why Stephenie Meyer wanted to give all the characters their happy endings. It took a lot of resolve to not stray from my original plan and "save" everyone. By the time I had written the fight scene, I too wanted everything to turn out okay, but it just can't always happen that way.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. This was my first fanfiction, and will probably be my last. I'm going to be writing my own stories, and I'm actually going to begin just as soon as I post this. I will probably be posting chapters on fictionpress (dot) com. (See my profile for the link)

Now that Fixing Dusk is completely done, I would like to recommend another fanfiction and another story to read. I came across the fanfiction Black and White by Vixen1836. I think it's just incredible, and definitely worth reading. There's a link to it on my profile. Another fantastic story is an original piece of fiction called The Slave of Heaven and it's by Ryann Leigh. Again, the link is in my profile page.

So thanks again for reading Fixing Dusk. And remember, there's nothing funnier than abanana-nut muffin.

**-Trixie Surreptitious-**


	40. Fixing Dusk on Facebook!

Hello friends and fans of "Fixing Dusk"!

I just wanted to let you know that "Fixing Dusk" now has a Facebook fanpage! You can search for it on Facebook, or I will post a link to it on my profile page so that you can follow it there. Share the love, share the word. Become a fan of "Fixing Dusk" on Facebook and be sure to tell your friends that you think might enjoy it.

Thanks for reading!

-SurrepTRIXus-


End file.
